


The Daily Lives of Frisk and Flowey

by Straight_Outta_Snowdin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually some edge, Chara being present in Frisk's mind because i need an excuse to write them, Fixed major mistakes in early chapters, Flirty Frisk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Fluff, Friskalicious definition make Flowey go loco, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Houseplant Flowey, Humans suck man, Humor, Ignore chapter ten and there would be very little edge, NarraChara(?), No edge here, Post-Pacifist, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sansational puns, Skeleton Puns, floweypot - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 68,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Outta_Snowdin/pseuds/Straight_Outta_Snowdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk got their 'happy ending' but who says the fun has to end? There are plenty of new things Frisk can do with their friends on the surface! Check out my Tumblr blog for posts every time the comic gets a new chapter!</p><p>http://super-aids1.tumblr.com/</p><p>Someone drew art of this!! :D Check out her Tumblr! It's an ask blog that has wonderful art and she would surely appreciate the extra love~</p><p>http://ask--coolskeleton95.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Any necessary warnings will be issued at the beginning of each chapter, but don't count on 'mature' stuff happening often. 
> 
> Feel free to comment any prompts or suggestions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins as Frisk heads back to the underground in search of an old "friend"

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. Well, some of them, anyway.

"you want to do what, kid?" Sans asked, questioning the small child in front of him. "pap made it his goal to spend 12 hours scouring the place for anyone that had been left behind. i'm sure there's no one there."

"Well you'd be wrong. There's still one more I need to save!" Frisk hasn't told anyone about Flowey or that they left him down in the underground since the barrier was shattered. When he was still Asriel, he instisted on being left behind as he figured it will only do harm to bring him to the surface. Frisk, however, was determined to bring the little flower to their home for a chance to live a happy life. 

"right." Sans couldn't deny the excitement plastered on Frisk's face right now. "welp. mt. ebott is 7 miles away. good thing i have a shortcut." Sans winked. 

"Thank you Sans! I've got to tell Mom I'm leaving and get dressed!" Sans' perpetual grin widened as Frisk happily ran off. "Mom! Mom! Can I go with Sans back to Mt. Ebbot for a little while??" 

"Why is that, Frisk?" Toriel was baking (you guessed it) a cinnamon pie for later tonight and was wondering why Frisk would pass that up to visit the underground. 

"I think we left someone behind when we were moving. I want to bring him to the surface to live with us! He's a little flower so you don't have to worry about feeding him or..." Frisk excitedly rambled for a few moments before Toriel stopped them.

"You seem very excited, my child. If you insist, you may go, but be back before night time!" Toriel smiled warmly as Frisk pulled her into a hug. 

"Thanks Mom!" Frisk grinned excitedly and hurried up the steps to change into warmer clothes. 'Hmm, what to wear' they thought to themselves, sifting through their drawer. Frisk hastily threw off their old clothes and changed into a striped green and yellow sweater. 'Ooh I almost forgot something!' They grabbed a little flower pot and a gardening shovel. 

"you ready to go, kiddo?" The big boned skeleton asked. Frisk shook their and the two of them left for Mt. Ebott. 

"Be good!" Toriel yelled from the kitchen as the two left. it was around 4:00 P.M. and the sun was bright as ever. It was a little chilly, however, and frost lingered from the fading winter. The monsters' neighborhood was on the outskirts of an imposingly large city, but despite that, many of the houses were void of humans due to the fact that the houses finished construction only a few weeks before the barrier broke. The close proximity to the mountain and the large amount of vacant housing drew in many of the freed monsters and their families to the area and it gave the place a very pleasant atmosphere.

"we're really thankful for what you did for us back in the underground. i'd lived my entire life convinced that that little hole was where we were going to live forever." Frisk giggled and acted flustered. 

"It's nothing really. If anything, I should thank all of you for being my friends!" They continued warmly smiling and walking down the sidewalk. 

"come this way. I know a shortcut." The pair walked in between two houses and then appeared moments later at the shattered barrier. If Frisk hadn't know what it was, the entrance to the cavern would look like the gate to Hell. "brings back memories." Frisk gazed into the entrance. "from about 8 days ago" Sans laughed to himself softly. "well are we going?" Frisk snapped out of what seemed like a trance. 

"Huh, what?" They looked around for a bit before registering Sans' question. "Oh, yeah. I think he's in the ruins. When we get there, can I go alone? I think he won't take too kindly to too much attention..." Sans thought for a second before answering.

"sure thing, kiddo. i'll go check around my old house and try to see if I left anything." The journey through the underground took some time, but on the way, they admired the now non-functioning Core among other things. The lava around the Core rapidly cooled after the seal broke and what was once a bright, hot magma chamber was now beginning to grow colorful, magic crystals. Hotland began to resemble the waterfall as the glowing stones on the ceiling began to stand out in the darkness. Back in the waterfall, Frisk decided to stay and play in one of the rooms containing the bridge seeds. 

"As much as everyone tries to forget the underground, I would actually like to visit more often. The caverns are beautiful." Frisk took off their boots and dipped their feet in the water for a while. 

"they are indeed beautiful. i wonder this could be used as a tourist attraction. i can see it happening: 'tickets to waterfall: 50000G'" Frisk giggled at how ridiculous Sans was sometimes and Sans began telling jokes. It seemed like they were in that room for hours, making bad puns and splashing eachother with water. "i think it's getting late. let's get that friend of yours." When Frisk stepped out of the water, they noticed that the water left a soft, almost neon glow on their skin. 

"How am I supposed to explain this to everyone?" Frisk laughed as they put their boots on and began to walk. Snowdin was exactly as it was before. A cute, chilly little town containing Sans and Papyrus' house, Grillby's, Snowed Inn, the library, (or librarby according to the sign) and the efficiently laid tunnels. Sans couldn't help but miss the place. He had spent most of his life there anyway. 

"you know it's hard suddenly having to move." Sans said nonchalantly. "i would be fine with it, but I actually had to do work. heh. when does that happen?" Frisk failed to restrain a giggle as the two approached Sans' old house. When they entered, the first thing Frisk noticed aside from the missing furniture, was the sock. It was still there. There were more notes attached, however.

'SANS.'

'yes?'

'PICK UP YOUR SOCK WE ARE MOVING'

'ok.' 

'IT'S STILL THERE SANS' 

'i picked it up.' 

'MOVE. THE. SOCK.' 

'ok.' 

'IT MOVED SLIGHTLY TO THE RIGHT SANS! I MEANT GET RID OF IT' 

'ok.' 

'YOU'RE KILLING ME SANS' 

"i did move it." Sans said with a smug grin. Frisk yet again failed to restrain laughter. 

"Sans, you should totally move the sock and notes to the house! It'll be hilarious!" Frisk begain giggling as they thought of the possible results of such an action. Sans laughed and took the sock and notes and stuffed them in his pocket. 

"well, kid, i think you should be seeing your little friend. i'll wait at the ruins door when I finish up here." Frisk nodded and took off to the ruins. 

They were filled with determination.


	2. Flowey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to convince a certain flower to live with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may end up being MUCH more feelsy than I initially intended...
> 
> WARNING(?): There will be mentions of deliciously gorey things. It shouldn't be that bad though, right?

The ruins were exactly as they had been when everyone left. There was a calming, motherly(?) atmosphere and the place smelled faintly like cinnamon, but that isn't what caught Frisk's attention.

*G R E E T I N G S. I A M C H A R A.

"Oh, hey Chara!" Frisk smiled warmly.

*Really? You weren't terrified for your life this time? Bummer. So what brings you back to this excuse for a living space?

"I have to go bring Flowey to the surface. After all, he deserves to be saved too!" Frisk's innocence was painful.

*After everything that he did to you? Does he reaaaally need to be saved? I mean, I have almost literally no power over your decision, but just think for a while about what you're about to do.

"..." Recollection flashed in Frisk's eyes. (if you can see them???) Flowey had indeed done some awful, nightmarish things. Frisk painfully thought of each and every time they were killed by the murderous flower. They remembered how he had turned into... that thing... and proceeded to rip the poor child to shreds nearly a dozen times before the souls intervened. Cringing, they thought in brutal detail of how they died each time. They were torn in half by vines, wiped from existence by lasers, incinerated by flamethrowers, dismembered by 'friendliness pellets,' gutted by spinning knives... To make it worse, every time they reloaded to attempt to defeat him, they saw the remnants of their past selves, like a sick illusion. Needless to say, Frisk is no longer disgusted by the sight of blood. "Haha... right... murderous psycho flower... heh. Actually, I have hope that somewhere inside that soulless husk, Asriel still exists! Maybe bringing him to the surface could help him feel!" Frisk grinned and made his way towards the flower bed where they first fell.

*I guess it's worth a try.

Frisk exited the ruins and slowly approached the flower bed.

*Hey! Hide! I hear him talking! I want to hear what he's saying.

"Okay" they whispered, hiding behind a pillar.

"I know Chara! 'Don't forget the plan!' Ugh. I'm such an IDIOT." Flowey twisted his face into a distorted image of Asriel. "'Ooh I'm sorry, Chara, but I don't want to fight for my liiiiiife! The people who trapped my entire race and are currently killing me are innocent!' I was so STUPID back then!" The flower had no idea that he was being watched.

*Pfft oh my god! Hahaha hahaha!!

Chara was laughing like it was the best thing they'd heard in centuries. "He's talking to you, Chara." Frisk whispered innocently.

*Heh. Shhhh keep listening!

Flowey suddenly switched expressions to a more sad appearance. "I'm... so sorry Chara. You... died for nothing." Frisk noticed tears glistening in his eyes. "Please forgive me." Frisk decided now was a great time to show up. Chara was being... quiet... When Frisk showed up, Flowey slowly turned around and then lit up at the sight of a child with long hair and a green/yellow sweater. (remember from last chapter? ;P)"OH MY GOD! CHARA! YOU'RE...not...Chara. oh. What do you want?" Flowey slowly turned back around. Frisk sat down and stayed silent. "Do you want to run your victory in my face? Is that it?" The sunlight on the flower patch began to dim slightly. It was getting dark.

"I want you to come with me. To the surface. I want you to be happy." Frisk smiled warmly.

"You know what'll happen, Frisk. I'm unstable. I'll just cause problems." Flowey was wiggling his leaves.

"No. I believe in you, Flowey. Anyone can be good if they try." Flowey sighed.

"If you really believe I can be redeemed, if you are that determined to save me, I won't bother resisting. If I've learned anything from you, it's that you won't give up. However, if you do want to take me... I have just one thing I want to do. Unfinished business, if you will." Flowey turned around with a sad smile. "If it's possible... can... can you help me move Chara's body to the surface?" Frisk was legitimately surprised. It was this easy to take flowey home? He wants to move Chara's body?? Will Chara be cool with that???

"Uhh..." Frisk had no words.

"it's fine if you can't, I guess." Flowey sighed in despair. It was strange seeing Flowey, the most malicious creature Frisk has ever seen, acting totally defeated and sad.

"No no! I was just thinking... Why? Would Chara be okay with that?" Frisk actually doesn't know since Chara has been silent for a long time.

"I was supposed to lay them to rest on the surface, but... You know how it is." Flowey gestured to his own body.

"I'll be glad to help you Flowey but I have to go tell Sans that I..." Flowey cut them off before finishing their sentence.

"DONT.. tell... anyone about this..." Flowey was being sincere.

"I have to leave before night time but..." They gestured towards the dimming light. "... I'll just say that I have to be a little longer, and don't worry! I'll keep him from... lingering..." Flowey seemed satisfied and Frisk went to tell Sans about having to stay a while. At the ruins entrance, Sans apparently nodded off and was just standing there, sleeping peacefully. "Sans! Sans! Sans..?" Frisk wasn't aware he was sleeping until he heard faint snoring. "Sans! You fell asleep?! While standing up?!" Sans slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"huh, what? oh, hey kiddo. where's your friend?" Sans wasn't aware of how long it had been since arriving to the ruins. Frisk proceeded to tell him that they need a while longer and it had to be private. "i'm sure whatever you're doing is important so I won't question your mysterious request. welp i'm heading home. give me a call when you need me.

"Wait! I need to make sure this is 100% extra super private, ok?? I know you... linger... sometimes. I won't gain his trust if you're here." Sans reluctantly agreed and headed home. When Frisk returned to Flowey, he was attempting to dig in the flower patch. He explained how Chara was buried there and clarified the backstory on how he died. It took a good bit of time to dig the makeshift grave up and retrieve the body. It was kind of morbid, but Frisk knew it would make Flowey happy.

"Chara... I'm so sorry..." Flowey whispered to the skeletal remains. Chara's locket was still there. Frisk carefully lifted the body and set off for the surface. They noticed that Flowey was desperately trying to hold back tears. For a soulless flower, he seemed to be feeling something. Frisk tried to ignore the fact that they're carrying the body of a spirit that was currently in their head. It was weird how things turned out. Speaking of Chara, they were still silent and Frisk began to think that they were feeling the same way Flowey was.

After two hours of trekking through the underground and hiking up the mountain, Flowey pointed out the centuries old flower patch and ruins of an old village. After resting Chara's body on the flowers, the two plopped onto the ground due to exhaustion. It was night time now, and what the little flower saw in the sky thoroughly amazed him. The sky was lit up with millions of colorful stars and the Milky Way shone in the sky like a cloud made of sparkling diamonds. The stars were bright enough to cast a shadow. "This is... beautiful... I had always heard of views like this, but actually seeing it for myself..." Flowey's eyes glistened in the light and Frisk too was amazed. They hadn't seen a light show like this either. Flowey slowly grabbed Chara's boney arm with a leaf. "Isnt it beautiful... Chara.." Flowey began to cry and Frisk just quietly let him have his moment. "Haha... I always was a crybaby, wasn't I?" Several shooting stars whizzed through the sky. Frisk couldn't help but tear up. It was touching to see Flowey poor his non-existent heart out.

*BIG KIDS DONT CRY! BIG KIDS DONT CRY! -sniff- THEY DONT!

There's where Chara was. Frisk smiled and began to help Flowey give his best friend a proper burial. The two told each other stories for hours until they fell asleep.

"hey frisk. wake up, buddy" Sans showed up the next morning and found the two sleeping peacefully.

"Huh, what?..... Oh my god I fell asleep?! I was supposed to be home by night and I..I..."

"don't worry, kiddo, i told tori that you slept at a friend's house." Sans winked and his grin widened. "she doesn't know a thing." A bumblebee landed on Flowey's face and his eyes slowly opened. "is that your new friend?" Sans gestured towards the flower. Frisk nodded and giggled at the sight of Flowey angrily swatting at the bee with his leaves.

"I almost forgot!" Frisk pulled the flower pot out of their backpack. (which totally was there the whole time, don't judge me for forgetting to mention it)

"A flower pot, really?" Flowey seemed annoyed, but hopped in the pot anyway. It was cozy albeit a little small. The trip back was mostly quiet, but occasionally Sans would crack a joke or Frisk would talk about one of their friends. Strangely, no-one was home, so introductions would have to wait. Frisk placed the pot on their desk and sat on their bed. "Do you... Do you think that Chara would forgive me for messing up their plan?" Flowey waited for the answer calmly.

"You know, Flowey, I'm sure they would!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME I'M FEELING! So I have this slight headcanon that Chara is directly influenced by the personality of Frisk, and will act, feel, and pretty much be like them to an extent. I mean that whatever emotions Frisk feels, Chara feels. If Frisk kills, Chara becomes more... murdery... Anyway, I want to write Chara as a little voice in Frisk's head that gives advice or adds funny comments occasionally, mostly for comedic value. Let me know if that sounds like a good idea, I'm open to prompts.
> 
> I promise the following chapters will be centered around humor and fluff. I just felt like beginning the story on a more serious tone.


	3. Welcome To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is introduced to Papyrus and Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting hours ago, but I couldn't think of what to write and wasn't very motivated. I'll try to stay faithful to the whole daily update thing.
> 
> Also, anything written 'like this' means that it's a thought. Frisk will mostly think to communicate with Chara. That will likely show up more in the future.

After spending literally all day and night running around the underground, digging holes, and sleeping on dirt, Frisk looked like every mom's nightmare.

"Ugh! Flowey, look at all this mud!" They said, shamelessly removing muddy clothing. Flowey sneered and looked away.

"Do you HAVE to do that when I'm right here?!" Flowey totally wasn't blushing or anything.

"What? You're a flower." Frisk grabbed a towel and got ready for a bath. "Do you want a bath too, Flowey?" Flowey sighed dramatically.

"NO. Frisk. I'm trying to erase the images you burned into my mind." Flowey grumbled as Frisk happily strode into the bathroom.

"Suit yourself!" The door shut behind them and Flowey heard the faucet turn on. He began to scan the room for anything to do while Frisk bathed. The room wasn't impressive in size, but there were plenty of little toys and trinkets lying around. Directly across the desk lied the bookcase, which was like for show, as many of the books were about snails. The desk he sat on had a rather expensive looking personal computer along with some school supplies. That would provide some things to do, the flower figured, but he had to learn how to use leaves and/or vines to use the mouse and keyboard. Frisk's bed was neatly made and looked like it was too small for more than one person. It's not like that matters, though. Flowey heard a distant voice from the bathtub. It seemed like it wasn't directed towards him, but he listened anyway.

"Woah, how'd you get here, little bug?" -distressed child noises- "Aahh! You bit me!" Flowey laughed at Frisk's shenanigans. "Where did you come from, anyway?" Flowey barely heard what sounded like a rustling noise. "Oh! Oh... oh. My hair. That's my hair, bug friends! Go live in the garden, it's better there!" -more distress noises- "Ahh! Don't pinch your mouth claw things at me!" Flowey was giggling like a drunken toddler at what was happening. He heard splashing noises and the door opened. Frisk frantically threw the insects outside the door and slammed it.

"Don't you two look at me like that." Flowey said, narrowing his eyes at the rather large beetles. The pair slowly inch toward Frisk's room. "No no no!" Flowey put on a menacing look .

"Bzzt." (What are you gonna do about it, petals?)

"Bzzt bzzzt" (u wot m8)

The insects flew up to Flowey's pot. "Hey, back off!" Flowey hissed at the bugs and they began making chomping motions with their jaws. Frisk showed up just in time to stop the two from playing a game of "catch the friendliness pellets"

"Those two really want to start something, don't they!" Frisk quickly swiped them with a cup and released them out a window.

"Bzzt bzz" (we'll be back)

"Bzzzzzt" (until we meet again)

"Strangely enough, that wasn't the strangest thing I had happen to me in a bath tub." Frisk said while searching for clothes.

"I'm not even going to ask." Flowey preemptively turned around before Frisk could to something embarrassing again. Frisk picked out a red and white striped sweater (the best time to wear a striped sweater is all the time) and brown jean shorts. It was reasonably cool outside, or is that just an excuse to wear sweaters all the time?

"Really? Flowey, how do I get rid of this blue tint?" Frisk gestured to their feet. They still softly glowed from the luminescent waterfall water. "I was playing in the waterfall before I got to you and the color won't fade."

"I'm a flower, Frisk. I don't come across this problem." Flowey said, slightly irritated. "Just wear something dark over it, like... Do you have anything that'll cover your legs fully?" Frisk shrugged and looked through their drawer.

"I have these..." They held up a set of black tights.

"Why do you have those?" Flowey asked judgementally.

"Mom..." Flowey gave them a look. "Toriel said they were for one of the previous humans that fell." Frisk pulled the tights on and wore their shorts over them. They smiled decisively and did little poses in a mirror. Grinning, they looked over to the miserable flower. "How do I look?" Flowey wasn't keen on human fashion.

"Uhh... Good, I guess?" He tried and failed to twist a leaf into a thumbs up.

"We should go shopping for more clothes later! I need some for school and for spring. You could use some accessories for your pot, too. But first, I want to show you around the house!" Frisk giggled and pick the flower pot up and trotted downstairs.

"Do we have to?" Flowey grumpily asked. He was still salty about those invasive insects.

Ignoring his question, they happily paraded around the surprisingly large house and pointed out all the important features. A large television was bolted to a wall near the front door and a few large sofas sat nearby. The kitchen was on the opposite side of the house, slightly stained with spaghetti sauce. The dining room was disproportionately large, consisting of an enormous table that seated every one of Frisk's friends. They then went upstairs and showed Flowey the skeletons' rooms as well as Toriel's room. Both of the skeletons decided to live with Toriel and Frisk mostly because Papyrus thought that they'd be loney. Sans said they would be BONE-ly. Speaking of Sans, he'd fallen asleep in the couch and the others were off doing their own thing. It was rare to be alone in the house, as friends were almost always over. They weren't going to be alone any longer however...

Voices were heard outside the front door. "Oh no... Is that..." Flowey nervously waited for the door to open Frisk grinned.

-Violent door opening- "HELLO TINY HUMAN I AM BACK FROM MY.." Papyrus' eyes popped out of his skull comically. Flowey gasped. "HELLO FLOWERY, FANCY MEETING YOU HERE! ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THE HUMAN TOO? WOWIE!" The tall skeleton grabbed the distressed flower's pot. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO, FRIEND?"

"Umm, h-howdy Papyrus! Frisk brought me up from the underground yesterday. It's kind of hard to leave on my own, you know..." Flowey struggled to maintain a friendly tone. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at him.

"I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR 12 HOURS, I THOUGHT YOU HAD ALREADY LEFT."

"Well I guess you missed me, pal.. heh." Frisk couldn't help but chuckle at Flowey's desperate attempt to be friendly. Flowey figured he had to continue acting exactly as he did in the underground. He regrets deciding to do that.

"OH WELL, EVEN SOMEONE AS GREAT AS MYSELF MAKES MISTAKES. ANYWAY, I AM BACK FROM MY COOKING LESSON. UNDYNE SAY I AM IMPROVING GREATLY! THE FIRE DEPARTMENT WASNT CALLED THIS TIME!"

"That's good, Pap!" Frisk pulled him into a skeleton hug.

"YOU SMELL NICE, HUMAN. DID OUR PETALLY FRIEND LEAVE HIS SCENT ON YOU?" Papyrus maintained a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Actually, I took a bath. The soap was scented with flowers. Oh! That reminds me, can you take the both of us clothes shopping when mom gets back?" Papyrus beamed.

"OH, YES FRISK I ALSO WISH TO BUY SOME COOL CLOTHES. I WANT TO FIND SOMETHING THAT SAYS 'THE SKELETON YOU ARE LOOKING AT IS VERY COOL'" Flowey can't help but wonder how Sans is staying asleep.

"Awesome! I need to buy more of whatever these are and get stuff for Flowey." They showed off the black clothing that covered their legs.

"THOSE LOOK GOOD ON YOU, HUMAN. HOWEVER, WHY WOULD YOU NEED SOCKS THAT ARE THAT LONG??" Papyrus pondered life for a moment, unaware that the clothing he is speaking of is not a pair of ludicrously long socks. Speaking of socks... Papyrus suddenly eyes a certain clothing item lying against a wall. "IS. THAT. SANS' SOCK?!"

"Pfft... Maybe" Frisk failed to restrain laughter. Sans slowly woke up with a mischievous grin on his face.

"SANS."

"yes, brother?"

"WHY IS YOUR SOCK HERE?"

"dunno, maybe it used a shortcut." Sans winked and Flowey rolled his eyes.

"I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS SANS." Papyrus went into the kitchen, trying his best to ignore his brother's sock. "I HEARD OF A VARIATION OF SPAGHETTI CALLED 'RIGATONI.' WOULD YOU LIKE SOME, FRISK? HOW ABOUT YOU, FLOWERY?"

"Sure, Pap!" Frisk wanted to try rigatoni as well. Surprisingly enough, they never had it before.

"My name's Flow..."

"GOOD! RIGATONI IT IS!" Papyrus began heating up the water.

Toriel showed up at around 2:00 in the afternoon and apologized for not being home earlier. After everyone ate Papyrus' actually-not-so-bad pasta, Frisk introduced Flowey to Toriel officially.

"Hi, Mom, this is Flowey! I brought him up from the underground earlier." Toriel, unaware that this was the flower she had shot with a fireball in the ruins, greeted him warmly.

"Hello, Flowey, I am Toriel. Make yourself at home." She smiled and Flowey felt a little guilty for what he had done to her in different timelines.

"Mom, can we go with Pap to the city? I need to buy clothes." They showed off the tights. "I want to get more of these. For no reason in particular." For some reason, they were really embarrassed about the fluorescent goop that lingered on their feet. "Also, Flowey needs stuff for his pot."

"Oh, those look pretty on you, dear." She said with a motherly smile. "You may go, but try not to take to long this time. I was worried sick when you suddenly changed your plans last night." Changed plans? What changed plans? Oh. Right. Sans had their back.

"Thanks Mom!" Frisk hugged their goatmom and got ready to go. "You ready Flowey?"

"Ugh.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in the saga of Sans' sock! Stay tuned for Frisk shopping, Flowey sulking, and Papyrus being Papyrus.
> 
> Why is Frisk self-conscious about a glowy stain on their skin? Bullies in school, mostly. They'll show up later.
> 
> **UPDATE: I changed up some minor things. I changed the wording a little involving the clothes Frisk is wearing. I was using the term 'stockings,' which is apparently the UK term. I'm fairly certain the term is used differently in the US. Anyway, let me know if it matters or not.


	4. Shopping Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Flowey shop for new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to keep recurring themes. Like Sans' sock, glowy water, and perhaps those meddling beetles? Anyway, prepare for our little Frisk being an adorable cinnamon roll, a certain flower being grumpy, and a tall skeleton being overstimulated. 
> 
> PS: This chapter contains at least 3 dogs. Or is it 7? 6 perhaps? You decide.

"Pap, are you ready to go?" Frisk asked. The goofy skeleton replied from the kitchen after a bunch of pots fell.

"COULD YOU WAIT OUTSIDE FOR A MOMENT, I AM HAVING SOME TROUBLE." There were more crashing sounds. Frisk giggled softly and Flowey sighed. "NYOO HOO HOOOOO!! WHY DO THESE PANS HATE ME?" Frisk walked outside and took a deep breath. 

"Ahh, fresh air!" They stretched and nearly dropped the flower pot. 

"Gah! Watch it!" Flowey frowned and wiggled around in his pot. "Hey, can't I just coil around your arm or something? You know. So I don't fly into the ground everytime you admire the world around you?" 

"I guess that would be a good idea." They plucked the flower out of the pot and let him cling to their arm. They placed the pot in Papyrus' car for later. "I can't wait to go shopping! Mom never lets me go and Sans is always sleeping and..." Frisk excitedly rambled on until they ran out of breath. 

"Are you done yet?" Flowey asked indifferently. 

"...Yeah. I'm just excited." 

"You don't get out much, do you. I'm no human, but I'm pretty sure they don't get excited like this." Flowey put on a grumpy facial expression. 

"No, it's just that I'm going with a friend. It makes everything so much more exciting!" Frisk grinned and attempted to snuggle Flowey. He tried to escape, but ultimately failed. 

"Please. Stop." Frisk released the grumpy plant. They turned around and called for Papyrus again. 

"Are you ready now?" They yelled throught the door. 

"I AM ALMOST DONE, LITTLE HUMAN, I HAVE NEARLY DEFEATED MY METAL FOES!" There was more crashing. The two waited for a few minutes longer until they both heard a ~very~ loud roar from across the street. 

"What the?!" Flowey said, fearing for his life. 

"Brace for impact!!!" Without giving the chance for Flowey to move, an enormous, goopy white blob of dog raced across the street and tackled Frisk. "Ahh! Haha! Stop! It tickles!" The large blob, what Frisk recognizes as Endogeny, was rolling around and attempting to cuddle the defenseless child. Flowey watched on in just the slightest bit of horror and curiosity. 

"What the HELL, Frisk?!" Flowey angrily yelled as they grinned happily at him from under the big dog creature. It backed off when two other dogs showed up. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog calmed the goopy mess down shortly before getting excited themselves. Frisk hopped up and pet the larger of the two, and Lesser Dog curiously trotted up to Flowey. "Uhh.. good... dog??" The little dog began panting and inching its face towards the flower, who had been thrown off Frisk's arm earlier. "Umm...help? Frisk?" Lesser Dog rolled onto its back, apparently wishing for a belly rub. Frisk noticed Flowey's distress and assisted, giggling like a toddler. Eventually the dog family continued their walk and Papyrus appeared, having apparently defeated his adversaries. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY TO TAKE YOU NOW! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, FRISK, YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE UNDYNE'S SPAGHETTI!" Frisk, still in a fit of laughter from earlier, straightened their hair out. 

"Heh, the dogs showed up and apparently wanted love!" The trio hopped into Papyrus' car. 

"I JUST MISSED IT. IF ONLY THOSE PANS WOULD COOPERATE." Of all people, Flowey let out a little laugh. 

The car was a two door, so, for the first time, Frisk got to ride in the passenger seat. The car was quite expensive, but Mettaton had been providing for many of the monsters with his new found fame and fortune. Many monsters preferred to live in modesty, however. 

"What kind of car is this?" Frisk asked. Flowey, too was interested. 

"WELL OF COURSE IT IS A CAR THAT YOU DRIVE IN!" Thanks, Papyrus. 

"No, I mean... You know what? Forget it." Frisk continued enjoying the air flow from the convertible roof. Flowey wasn't very pleased with it, though. 

"This wind is killing me! Are we there yet?" He snaked his way into Frisk's sleeve and Frisk smiled happily. They pointed out a clothes store a few mintutes later and Papyrus parked his car. The two (and Flowey) walked down the sidewalk until Papyrus saw what looked like the gate to Heaven. A store literally filled exclusively with various pasta products. 

"I'M SORRY HUMAN AND FLOWERY, I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A WHILE, I HAVE...BUSINESS...TO TAKE CARE OF." Papyrus squealed in delight and took off. 

"Well, that just leaves you and me. Let's go get your stuff." Flowey said, unsurprised by Papyrus' sudden disappearance. Frisk shrugged and walked into the store. It was kind of small, but it still had plenty of kids' clothing. 

"Do you see anything that resemble these? I don't know what they're called." They pulled on their tights. 

"Nope." Flowey scanned the different aisles. They were in the 'boys' section at the moment. Maybe that was the problem? It's not like they know which section to buy from. "Try the 'girls' section. It might have something." Frisk nodded and moved to the 'girls' section of the store. 

"Ooh I like this!" They grinned and placed a small bow in their hair. They went to get a shopping cart and put the bow in. 

"Really? A bow?" Flowey asked while giving Frisk a skeptical look. 

"I like it, so I'll wear it." They said decisively. Flowey picked out some t-shirts and sweaters with various graphics on them. "I guess I'll get these, too." Frisk grabbed some colorful socks from the 'girls' section and shorts from the 'boys.' It took nearly 20 minutes to find what they were looking for. "Flowey! I found them!" They smiled triumphantly and walked over to the counter. They stopped just short of the counter and nervously fidgeted. 

"What's the hold up?" Flowey noticed Frisk's discomfort. "What, did you forget the money? Do you need an adult or something?" 

"No, it's just..." 

"it's just what?" They blushed and nervously giggled. 

"The girl at the counter is pretty..haha..." Flowey stared in disbelief. 

"Really. You're a weird kid, Frisk. Now, get over there!" He hopped off their arm and tried to push them forward. They approached the counter and the clerk silently took the items. 

"That'll be $42.78." Frisk was given $50 for the trip. They took out two twenties and a ten and gave them to the clerk, trying not to blush. The clerk gave Frisk the change and waved as they walked off with the bag of items and Flowey. Before leaving, they turned around. 

"You're very pretty, miss!" Frisk ran off and Flowey snorted. The clerk quietly giggled to herself. "Is this going to happen a lot? I hope so." Flowey enjoyed Frisk's flirtatious tendencies. When he followed them throughout their journey through the underground, he always found himself giggling whenever Frisk flirted with someone, which happened quite often. 

"No! Maybe..." They blushed again. They couldn't help it. After pulling Papyrus from pasta paradise, they bought some little heart stickers for Flowey's pot and hopped in the car. 

After getting home, Frisk decorated Flowey's pot with 6 of the heart stickers and then put their new clothes away. It was dark out, so after dinner, they put some pajamas on (to Flowey's dismay, as he was sitting on Frisk's desk) and got into bed. 

*It's pretty dark in here. 

'Chara, you're still here?' 

*I'm still here? Hello! 

'I thought I could only hear you if I was near Mt. Ebott.' 

*Well apparently I unknowingly boarded the 'Frisk Express.' Now you have to deal with the annoying flower and me! Yay! 

'Yaaaay...?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara will actually be a thing now! Maybe I'll stop forgetting to write them...
> 
> About Frisk wearing black tights, I've actually seen fanart of Frisk and Chara with those under their shorts and I found it to be adorable. I don't know why I do, I just do. So that's that.
> 
>  
> 
> **UPDATE: I changed up some minor things. I changed the wording a little involving the clothes Frisk is wearing. I was using the term 'stockings,' which is apparently the UK term. I'm fairly certain the term is used differently in the US. Anyway, let me know if it matters or not.


	5. Frisk's Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey, curious about Frisk, searches the internet and tries to learn more about their gender. Are they a boy? A girl? Flowey had to know. Also, after a strange dream, Sans becomes suspicious of Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently have not been starting/stopping paragraphs at the right time. Oops. Also, more Chara!

The sun was particularly bright this morning, and had managed to hit Flowey directly in the eye with a light ray. Groaning, he woke up and hopped backwards a bit.

'What time is it?' He thought to himself. He sighed and booted up the computer, which began making an especially loud whirring noise. "No no no! Shut up!" He angrily whispered to the offending machine.

The monitor finally turned on and the whirring noise calmed. Flowey silently panicked as Frisk twirled around in their sleep, grumbling softly. Flowey was amazed at how heavy of a sleeper they were. The slightest nudge or noise usually wakes him up. Flowey logged in the computer and checked the time. 6:30 AM. It was way too early for him to be awake, but he stayed up to browse the internet. He wanted to learn more about how human gender is determined. Why? You, the reader, may ask. Well, Frisk never said anything and neither has any of the monsters. Some humans refer to them as 'he' and many refer to them as 'she,' but it's never constant. It's not like Flowey can't point out the difference between male and female humans as a whole, it's just that he doesn't understand Frisk. And now that he thinks about it, he didn't understand Chara's gender either.

Flowey opened an internet browser and began typing into a search bar. 'Dammit, what's the word? Human... composition? Make up? Human... anatomy! That's what I was looking for!' Flowey remembered the word from a monster book he read in another timeline. He still had the mind and imagination of a child, despite his 'mature' actions. He pulled up a detailed and very long article detailing the basics of how humans work. Forgetting his main goal, he read the entire article over the next two hours. He saw the section about the human skeleton and smiled a little. 'Wait until Papyrus hears about this. Heh.'

The juicy stuff appeared later in the article and Flowey scanned through it. 'Human reproductive system. Gross. It might help, though.' Surely, it did. Flowey learned all the birds and the bees over the next few minutes and learned exactly what seperates male humans from female humans. The images on the screen were awful, so he closed the browser and shuddered in realization of what he had to see to to find out Frisk's gender. "Oh dear God." Flowey said, rather loudly.

"Mmm...Flowey? You're awake?" Frisk rose up and rubbed their eyes. "Good morning." They yawned and stood up.

"Heh...yeah...good morning.." He was horrified, but he had to know.

"Flowey, you look like you saw Sans in his underwear!" Frisk chuckled at the thought and checked the computer for the time. It was 9:42. "I'm going to get breakfast, are you coming?" Flowey was deep in thought. "Or not... I'll just bring up some bacon." Frisk, still in their pajamas, happily skipped down the stairs. Toriel, who was making eggs and sausage, greeted them.

"Hello, my child. Is your friend joining us for breakfast?"

"I don't think so, can you make some bacon for us though? I'll bring some up for him." Toriel nodded and but four strips of bacon into the pan.

*Bacon? Awesome.

'Ugh, I thought that was a dream!' Frisk sat at the table and patiently waited for their food.

*Nope, it was all me. Have you tried chocolate dipped bacon? It's great.

'Why are you in my head again?' Toriel handed them their food and quietly sat down. The two proceded to calmly eat.

*Would 'I was bored' suffice? No?

Frisk could practically feel Chara's smug grin. 'Isnt being dead like a infinitely black void? Or sleep?'

*Mostly, buuuuut...

'Buuuut...?'

*Your life is interesting. Plus, you live with my family, so it's kind of like living again, I guess.

Frisk audibly sighed. "Is everything alright, dear?" Toriel asked, noticing their weird behavior.

*Oh if she knew...

"Uhh, yeah, it's just that Flowey was acting weird. I'll go bring him his food now." They stood up and took some bacon upstairs. "Flowey, I got bacon for you."

Flowey paused the computer game he was playing. "Is it soggy? I hate soggy bacon." He said grumpily.

"No... Why are you acting weird?" Frisk patiently looked at Flowey.

The flower grabbed the bacon strips with a vine. "Forget it, Frisk." He said, avoiding their gaze.

"Well, I'm going to change and I know you get mad, so I'll just put you outside the door." They picked the pot up and placed him outside the door. Flowey would have objected, but embarrassment outweighed his curiosity. Frisk opened the door and returned Flowey to the computer. "I'm going outside, are you coming?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." He said as he continued his game.

Frisk happily walked out the door only to run into a certain big boned skeleton. "hey, frisk."

"Oh, hi Sans! Where's Pap? Where have you been?"

"pap's at undyne's house again and i've just been aimlessly walking around the neighborhood. it's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing, flowers are blooming...." He watched Frisk carefully, as if looking for a certain reaction.

"It is pretty out, Sans. It's nice here." Frisk stretched and breathed deeply.

"come give dunkle sans (yes, I'm serious) a hug!" Sans held his arms out and Frisk jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Sans, you're acting weird..." They said, worried about their buddy.

*He's up to something, I can feel it

'Gee, I had no idea.'

"frisk. i know what you did." Sans' eyes went black.

"What did I do? Oh no, is it the vase? I swear Flowey did it!" Sans' eyes returned to normal.

"what vase? no i mean..."

Frisk grinned nervously. "Haha..never mind... What are you talking about now? What did I do?" They innocently waited for a response.

Hesitating slightly, Sans' eyes darkened again. "you killed them." Frisk looked shocked and confused. "you killed everyone and then reset everything so no one would know. i know about your ability. to reset everything and to 'save.' how you abused it." Frisk genuinely laughed. "what's so funny?"

"Haha... What are you talking about? I only use those powers to come back after dying... Actually, not even. I only used the SAVE ability once, and that was to go back and visit Alphys in the true lab. How do you know about it anyway?" Frisk curiously awaited an answer.

Sans thought for a moment and then spoke. "uhh, i guess i can sense when someone uses it, but memories from before the reset are very fuzzy. it happened painfully often before you showed up."

"Why do you think I killed people? I love every one of you!" Frisk was genuinely innocent. There had been no resets and rare usage of saves.

"i had a strange dream last night. i don't dream about significant things very often, but this was one hell of a dream. it almost entirely consisted of you going around the underground killing anything and everything... including my brother..."

*That's messed up, Frisk. Shame on you.

'Can it!' Frisk shut Chara up and hugged Sans. "I promise on my life that I would never do that. I will always tell you if I load saves or reset. It will always be for a good reason, I swear." Sans' perpetual smile widened.

*Like that time Shyren sang you to death?

'Nobody has to know about that!'

"well, kid. i'm going to grillby's. wanna come?" Frisk remembered they just ate, but decided to go anyway. After telling Toriel, the two left for the new Grillby's in the city.

\-------------

It was now 7:26 PM and Flowey was back on the internet. He'd spent the entire day alone, trying to figure out how Frisk worked. They were so strange to him... They would wear girls' socks, boys' shorts, occasionally boys' t-shirts, and bathe with boys' body wash and girls' shampoo. They also seemed to be attracted to everything. They would flirt with genderless monsters, Undyne, Papyrus, that clerk lady at the clothes store, and the list goes on. On the way home from the city yesterday, Papyrus mentioned that Frisk would blush and nervously giggle when kids from the school compliment them.

Anyway, Flowey was trying to find out if behaviour like that was normal for children Frisk's age. Nope. He did find out that it is easy to differentiate between boys and girls their age, which further deepens the mystery of Frisk and Chara. Flowey did gather that it was common for girls to have a higher voice than boys, but Frisk's voice was very soft and almost impossible to tell for sure if they sounded male or female.

Flowey was thoroughly frustrated with his lack of knowledge about his possible only friend and he screamed in desperation

"FRISK, JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Flowey panicked as the human in question entered the room, looking confused. "Uhh.. hi...Frisk..."

"Hi..?"

"So... What have you been up to?" Flowey covertly closed the internet browser before Frisk could see.

Frisk suddenly forgot why the situation was awkward. "Oh, I went to Grillby's with Sans and then visited Alphys and watched anime for, like, 3 hours and then I fell asleep. Sans just picked me up a few minutes ago." Frisk loved telling people about their day.

"That explains why you weren't here to water me or anything~" Flowey's words were slightly bitter.

"No one watered you?! I'm so sorry Flowey I thought I would be home sooner and that Mom knew what to do and.. and..." Frisk suddenly squeezed Flowey. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Frisk, I'll live." They were overdramatic sometimes.

"Flowey, you're covered in dirt, what happened? You need to be washed... You should take a bath with me! Bubble baths are always fun! It could make you less grumpy!" Have they ever heard of privacy? It must be hard to be that shameless.

This was his chance to finally learn the truth. "Uhh...sure? I can't imagine that this would be worse than having Papyrus wash me in the sink."

*I used to take baths with Asriel. I used to ruffle his fur afterwards and he'd get puffy. You can't do that anymore because he's a flower. Ha.

'I bet he misses being fluffy... I feel bad for him, even if he acts strange or grumpy.' Frisk grabbed a big towel for themselves and a tiny towel for Flowey. They grab the little towel and wave it around in front of him. "Howdy! I'm Towey the towel! I share freshness with little, white 'cleanliness pellets!'" Frisk burst out laughing at their own joke and Flowey rolled his eyes.

*Nice one

"Can we get this over with?" Flowey asked. Frisk placed a fresh set of baby blue pajamas on their bed and happily undressed. They carefully plucked Flowey out of the pot and wrapped the towel around themselves. 'Almost' The flower thought to himself. He couldn't believe he was letting himself do this. He silently wished he'd forget about this later. He was good at forgetting things. Frisk turned the water on in the tub and poured a bubbly liquid in it. Eventually, the tub was an ocean of bubbles and surely enough, they put the towel down.

"What's wrong, Flowey?" Frisk innocently asked.

"Where's... Where's.. the.. umm..." He was dumbfounded. Frisk, however was certain they knew what was up.

"I know! I forgot your pot! They put the towel back on and ran off to get the pot.

'No way. They aren't a boy or a girl... What the hell?' Flowey thought to himself. He sat in the sink in disbelief until Frisk came back. "Frisk, why don't you care about people seeing you...naked?" It's not like there's anything to see. He was going to ask about the...other... situation, but he changed his mind.

"I do care, but you're a flower and you're my friend! It's fine if we're friends, right?" Frisk's logic was...flawed...

"Uhh, sure Frisk. Whatever floats your boat."

Frisk hopped into the warm water and Flowey reluctantly followed. It was weird being in the water, you know, being a flower and all. It was kind of nice, actually, but he never admitted it. When Frisk finished up, they washed Flowey's pot and got dressed. There was a bag of fresh dirt in their room, so they filled the pot and placed him in it. Flowey just let the whole gender situation fly and he slowly nodded off.

"Goodnight, Flowey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Frisk being gender-neutral. I don't know why, since I never care about gender issues.


	6. House Party! (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk invites their friends over for an awesome party!
> 
> I've decided to split this in two parts. Part 1 is everyone arriving and part 2 is the actual party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this last night, but I fell asleep halfway. Oops. Anyway, this is totally an excuse to write most of the characters the tags mention. Deal with it.

Flowey slowly lifted up and sleepily gazed out the window. It appeared to be morning, around 8:00 AM, about an hour before the time that Frisk usually wakes up at. He shifted his eyes towards the little human that was under what appeared to be way too many sheets.

Frisk usually slept messily, but comfortably. They had a little smile on their face and their hair was a disaster. One leg lazily hung off the side of the bed, having freed itself from the mountain of blankets. It was weird, Flowey thought. How could people be so happy? He was envious, but he tried his best to hide it as often as possible. He may not be capable of love, but he missed Chara. Flowey sighed quietly and drooped a little. Frisk apparently was having a wonderful dream, since they were grinning and reaching their hands into the air, grabbing at invisible items. 

"No.. haha.. gimme the cookies... mister sheep..." Frisk mindlessly giggled and dropped back into a normal sleep. They began to snore softly. 

'There's no way... They must be hiding something... Like Sans... Are they trying to mask fear? Uncertainty? B L O O D L U S T ?' Flowey looked at Frisk attempting to squeeze themselves. 'No... That's genuine... Golly, this kid is a saint." He dropped the negative thoughts and waited for Frisk to wake up. 

After 45 or so minutes, the small child audibly yawned and sat up. "Oh, hi Flowey. You wake up early." Flowey attempted to shrug and Frisk stretched. "You know, I was thinking about inviting everyone over for a party. It would be fun, and I can introduce you to everyone!" 

Flowey forgot that he hadn't introduced himself to the rest of the gang yet. "Sounds like a grand idea." He said sarcastically. "Actually, you know what? Fine. I'll participate in your aimless shenanigans." 

Frisk perked up and nearly squealed in delight. "Yay! I'll go tell Mom and the others!" They didn't bother getting dressed and ran off in their PJs. 

'I messed up, didn't I?' Flowey thought. 

Downstairs, Toriel and the skeletons were relaxing in front of the TV, watching Mettaton on a news program. "Good morning everyone!" Frisk practically yelled. 

"Good morning to you too, dear." Toriel warmly smiled. 

"HUMAN, I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN APPROXIMATELY 38 HOURS. HELLO!" The tall skeleton beamed. 

"hey kiddo. paps was feeling bone-ly without you here. he was skull-king all morning." Sans winked and Papyrus glared at him. "you seem excited, frisk. what plans do you have for today's adventure?" 

"I want to invite everyone over and watch movies and play games and stuff! It's been a while since we were all together." Frisk bounced up and down like an excited puppy. 

"sounds fun." Sans sank into the cushion of the couch. 

"That does sound fun, Frisk. I'm sure Mettaton can show up too. He gets home early today. Do you mind making the calls?" Toriel got up from the couch and moved towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make pie in preperation. They're sure to love it!" 

"OOH, CAN I MAKE SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus excitedly waited for a response. 

"Sure, Papyrus." Toriel smiled and continued preparing the pie. She sometimes felt as if Papyrus was another child. 

Frisk picked up the phone and began dialing Alphys and Undyne's phone. 

"don't set the house ablaze, pap. or else you'll be..." Sans' grin was practically ear to ear. 

"DONT YOU SAY IT." 

"fired." 

\---------- 

Meanwhile, at Alphys/Undyne's house. 

"The phone's ringing, Alph!" 

"Uhh, who is it?" Alphys called from the other room. 

"It's Frisk!" 

"Wait, I want to talk to them too!" She walked over to the phone and Undyne put it on speaker. 

-ANGRY SKELETON NOISES- 

"Alphys, Undyne? Hi! Ignore the aggressive rattling in the background..." 

"H-hi, Frisk" 

"'Sup, punk!" Undyne tried to fist bump, but she forgot she was on the phone. 

"We're having a party-thingy here, do you guys wanna come? I'm inviting everyone!" 

(distant Sans voice) "your anger is bone-afide, bro." -Bonetrousle intensifies- 

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring some dvds!" Alphys seemed uncharacteristically excited. 

"Yeah! Let's go!" Before Frisk could say when they should come, Undyne hung up and began getting ready. 

\---------- 

Asgore was tending to his garden when the phone rang. 

"Hello, this is Asgore." Asgore didn't recognize Frisk's number at first. 

"Hi, Dad! Uhh.. Asgore... Mr. Dad Guy? FluffyBuns? What do I call you?" They had no idea if he counted as their dad or not. 

Asgore pondered for a moment. "Oh, Frisk. I didn't recognize your voice!" The boss monster chuckled. "What do you need, child? You can call me 'Dad' if you want." 

"We'rd having a house party and all our friends are coming over! Alphys, Undyne, maybe even Mettaton!" For once, there wasn't a loud background noise. 

"That sounds wonderful, Frisk, but I was sure Toriel wouldn't appreciate my company." Asgore's expression saddened. 

"It's okay, she said to invite everyone I like! I'm sure she'll enjoy your company." 

"Well, if you want me to come, I will. When is the party?" 

"I was going to be later, but you can come. Now if you want. Alphys and Undyne are already on their way." 

"I'll be on my way then." 

\---------- 

Mettaton was at a local news station, preparing for another report. His cell phone rang and he instantly picked up. 

"Oh, hello Frisk darling~" 

"Hi, Mettaton! Are you available today? We're having a party at my house and everyone's invited. Is Napstablook there?" 

"I would love to go. I'll just go see if I have an opening..." I'm the background, Frisk heard some sort of crashing noises...? "Would you look at that, I'm free all day! When do I go?" 

"You can come now. Everyone else is on their way already!" 

"Excellent. I'll be on my way. Blooky! Where are you, darling? I could have sworn they were just here..." 

"It's fine if they can't come." Mettaton could feel Frisk's disappointment. 

"Well your other friends are going to show up, so don't let Blooky's absence get you down!" 

"Thanks, Mettaton." 

Frisk dialed Muffet's number. Ring... Ring... Ring... No one picke... 

"Ooh I just made it! Frisk, is that you, dearie?" 

"Yeah, I'm having a house party. Wanna come? Everyone'll be here!" 

"Is there room for the spiders? They won't bite~" 

Frisk thought about it for a moment. They scanned the room and made a mental image of what it would look like with everyone there. "Actually, there is room for the spiders! Just try not to leave webs everywhere, Mom might get mad..." 

"Don't worry, dearie, we'll behave~" Frisk sighed in relief. "When is the party?" 

"You can come now! The other guests will be here any moment." 

"Ahuhuhu~ I'll be there!" 

Frisk smiled and plopped onto the couch. They giggled when they noticed Sans was trapped in a box of bones. "What happened when I was on the phone? I kind of zoned out." 

"papyrus couldn't take much more of my jokes." Sans' grin grew and he called to Papyrus, who was happily cooking spaghetti. "don't cage up your feelings bro." 

Frisk snorted. "Try not to make him blow up the house, kay?" 

"that's no fun." Sans said, restraining the desire to keep joking. 

Frisk went back upstairs to change and talk to Flowey. "So, Flowey, they're going to be here any moment, so try to be happy!" 

Flowey grunted in disgust. Frisk searched through their drawer, throwing articles of clothing onto the bed. They had chosen to wear a red and pink 'Mew Mew Kissie Cutie' t-shirt and grey shorts. Flowey looked away as they changed, scowling at their indecency. 

"Flowey, remember this shirt we got at the store? Do you think the others would like it?" Frisk asked. They softly grunted as they pulled their excessively long socks on. 

"Yeah, sure." Frisk frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. 

"Lighten up! I bet you'll love it!" They took one of their new bows and attempted to put in their hair. 

"I can't love, Frisk. Remember? Soulless demon flower here." He dramatically leaned his head back. "Besides, even if I could, I wouldn't." 

Frisk narrowed their already-pretty-damn-narrow eyes at Flowey. He perfectly mirrored their expression. "Real mature, Flowey." 

"Frisk, you're, like, eight! Who are you to talk?" Frisk dropped their 'I'm dissapointed in you' look and giggled. 

"C'mon, let's go!" They grabbed the flower pot and headed downstairs. Flowey hissed at them and struggled to escape. 

"No! Why did I agree to this?! Why... Woah, what happened to trashba... Sans?" 

"Oh, Papyrus got sick of his jokes." Sans was snoozing in the bone cage. 

"Kudos to Papyrus." Frisk placed the pot on a table near the kitchen and walked next to the front door to look out a window. 

"Hey, look! Alphys is here! Where's Undyn.." 

"WASSUP NERDS!" She violently swung the door open and squashed the poor child. "Hey, where's the kid?" 

Undyne ran over to the kitchen, oblivious to the pancake she's turned Frisk into. Toriel greeted her warmly and Papyrus shook with excitement. A few moments later, Alphys shuffled in and was greeted similarly. 

"HELLO UNDYDE, HELLO ALPHYS. I AM MAKING SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!" 

"H-hi guys.." Alphys was nervous, but not entirely because of social anxiety. Near the stairs, on a little table, a certain flower was staring at her with a creepy expression. 

Alphys scooted over to Flowey. "It's been a long time, Doctor." He had his usual, deceitful smile on. 

"S-so you're the test subject who escaped..." Alphys ceased being nervous and just looked sad. "I'm sorry, I had no idea this would happen... I was trying to help create artificial soul power and.. and..." 

He suddenly frowned. "Forget about it, Alphys. Just... enjoy yourself so everyone could be happy." Flowey looked away, wondering if he should hate her or thank her for creating him. Yeah, he hates being a plant. Yeah, he can't feel love. But his life isn't THAT bad anymore. He has a family. He has Frisk. Where were they anyway? 

Alphys had walked off to get Sans out of his brother's bone cage and Undyne was making plenty of noise with Papyrus in the kitchen. Asgore showed up not too soon after and greeted everyone. 

"Is that Toriel's cinnamon-butterscotch pie I smell?" The scent of her pie filled him with almost crippling nostalgia.

"Why, yes it is. Hello Asgore." Toriel turned to face him. 

"Umm... Hello... Tori... You don't hate still, do you? Should I leave?" Asgore was acting very unkingly. 

"No, Asgore, I was just angry at you. Feel free to stay as long as you like." She started getting dishes ready for Papyrus' spaghetti. 

Mettaton, in his box form for once, wheeled into house. "Good morning beauties and gentle-beauties! Mettaton is in the building!" Seemingly out of nowhere, glitter rained from the ceiling. 

"nice entrance." Sans said. 

Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne greeted Mettaton. 

"This is a marvelouse home, Toriel." 

"Thank you, I try my best to maintain its cleanliness." Toriel, finished with setting plates up, sat on the couch opposite to Sans. 

For some reason, Alphys hadn't known that he would show up. Why wouldn't he, anyway? "Hi, Mettaton." She was sitting on the couch next to Sans and the flamboyant robot joined in. 

"So, Alphy darling, what are we going to be indulging in today?" He laid his rather large, rectangular body on its side in what could pass for a pose. "And where is my little star?" 

"I was wondering the same thing, Mettaton. I thought they would have showed up by now..." Alphys played with her phone, waiting for Frisk to show up. 

Last, but not least, Muffet showed up with a rather large collection of little spiders. "Hello, everyone~" She looked over to the door. "Is this door supposed to be open?" 

"I was wondering the same thing. I think it may be best to close it." Asgore suggested. 

"Ahuhuhu~ Hello your majesty!" Muffet hadn't seen Asgore yet. 

"There is no need to call me that anymore, just 'Asgore' will do." Asgore smiled warmly. 

Muffet let her spider army inside and then shut the door. "Oh my..." 

"Uuugghh...." Frisk slowly peeled off the wall and dropped to the floor, leaving a child shaped hope in the wall. "Oww..." 

Flowey burst into laughter. 

Undyne looked towards the door. 'Ohh, did I do that?' She thought. She turned around and discreetly continued cooking with/distracting Papyrus. 

"Oh, there's my little star child!" Mettaton hopped up and rolled over the Frisk. 

"ouch." Sans eyed the hole in the wall. 

"W-well we found Frisk..." Alphys anxiously shuffled towards the child. 

"My child, are you hurt?" Toriel was nervously smiling. 

Groaning, they sat up. "Haha... Undyne really makes an entrance..." 

"Frisk... It's been twenty minutes since she got here..." Alphys silently marveled at how they seemed not to care. 

"Really?" Frisk straightened their hair and stood up. "I don't think that was the hardest Undyne has hit me though.. heh..." They brushed drywall off their shoulders. "Well, sorry I wasn't conscious for the past twenty minutes! Hi everyone!" The others slowly waved. Frisk was one tough kid. They ran over to Flowey, who was still hysterically laughing. "This is Flowey, I brought him back from the ruins a few days ago!" Flowey stopped laughing. 

"Uhh, hi?" It was weird for Flowey to introduce himself to people he already knew. Asgore, Muffet, and a worrying amount of spiders curiously questioned and inspected the flower. Undyne joined in soon after. 

Frisk cleared their throat. "Well, since everyone is here, let's start this party!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking... If I could have anyone draw this fic as a comic series... If it was remotely possible... I would probably have tumblr user "askfriskflowey" draw Frisk and Chara, tumblr user "eachiwaii" draw Flowey, and deviantart/tumblr user "Sheebal" draw everyone else. Askfriskflowey's Frisk drawings are absolutely precious, Eachiwaii's Flowey drawings are perfect, and Sheebal is really good at drawing Sans/Papyrus and I can imagine them drawing the others well also. Check out their Tumblr blogs, they have quality content.


	7. House Party! (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of House Party!
> 
> The gang play games, watch anime, and have a great time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like my portrayal of Frisk? I feel as if it's a little inconsistent sometimes.

The air was filled with dust and debris. Rays of light seeped through the cloud of soot, hitting Frisk's eyes. With a grunt, they rose to their feet, scanning the landscape around them. Cars were overturned, glass was broken, remnants of military vehicles littered the streets. A distant, demonic roar echoed through the cityscape, briefly overpowering the songs of war.

Frisk jogged through the streets, seeking the source of their comrades' screams. A gargantuan, almost plantlike tentacle ripped up the concrete in front of them, taking a group of soldiers with it. When the atrocity receded, Frisk continued towards what seemed like certain death. A tank rolled past them, firing several rounds before being smashed like a bug. Heavily armed attack helicopters weaved in between buildings, dodging bolts of energy and firing volleys of rockets. 

Frisk rushed up to the edge of a skyscraper, peering around the corner. In the center of a smoky clearing, the cause of this hellish nightmare appeared. The titanic creature was suspended between two skyscrapers, firing countless projectiles and beams of energy at whatever came its way. Frisk gasped and dove behind a corner as what appeared to be the creature's grotesque mouth lit up and emitted a ghastly noise. Less then a second after moving, a beam of light tore through the clearing and erased an armored squadron from existence. The creature howled in maniacal, distorted laughter. 

This was their chance, the determined human thought. They grabbed a small device from their pocket and pointed it at the monster. A little red dot, followed by a broken trail of red light, appeared on the creature. After what seemed like hours of tension, Frisk heard the song of what might as well been guardian angels. 

The unmistakable scream of jet engines resonated through the war-torn city and a pair of attack aircraft rushed towards the abomination. The creature screeched and attacked, but to no avail. The noses and wings of the two aircraft lit up like firecrackers and unleashed an unstoppaple wave of lead and missiles. It sounded like a buzz saw from Hell. The projectiles smashed into the enormous demon and the surrounding landscape, masking its presence with smoke and fire. One of its supporting towers let out a metallic screech and toppled over, crushing the remains of the creature. 

The living room erupted in cheers as the game's epilogue played. Frisk high-fived Undyne and their other friends. 

"That was AWESOME!" The fish lady yelled, baring her teeth with a shark-like grin. 

"Who knew games like that existed... It looked so real!" Alphys was genuinely enjoying herself. 

"Was I wrong, Frisk? I told you it was good!" Flowey was having a great deal of fun, also. 

"WOWIE HUMAN! YOU SHOWED THAT THING NOT TO MESS WITH US!" Papyrus was beaming. 

"good job, guys." Sans' smile widened. 

Frisk was just about the happiest thing in the world. Chara 'showed up' shortly after they started playing and also had the time of their afterlife. They had spent the last 5 hours playing this game and it seemed to be the coolest thing everyone in the room had ever seen. They played 4-player co-op mode and despite some issues with having to switch controllers occasionally, and the fact that Papyrus had no clue how to play, it worked out surprisingly well. 

Frisk stood up and stretched. "That was so cool!" They grabbed Flowey and tried to squeeze him. "Thank you for recommending this! I owe you big time!" The overstimulated child put Flowey back down. 

*Hey, do you know what that demon thingy looked like? 

'Now that I think of it, I kinda do...' 

*Looked an awful lot like your little buddy in that pot. You know, when he was a god-like TV plant monster. 

'Yeah, thanks for reminding me.' 

Aside from the distant chatter of the other guests and the credits rolling, the room was quiet for a moment. The six looked around. 

"Well... Now what do we do?" Frisk shut the overheated game console down. Undyne and Sans shrugged, Papyrus looked like he was questioning reality, and Flowey wiggled around in his pot. What do they do now? 

"Ooh! I know! I brought some anime DVDs!!" Alphys was jumping up and down with excitement and then calmed down. "I m-mean, if you'd like to watch..." 

"That sounds like a good idea!" Frisk gladly took a DVD and slid it into the player. Undyne was also enthusiastic. 

*I'm down. 

"ANIME? THAT SOUNDS FUN! I THINK..." Papyrus grinned and got ready to watch. 

"anime? cool." Sans sank into his seat. 

"Oh no..." Any trace of happiness flushed from Flowey when he heard 'Anime.' He had only heard bad about it, and thought it was childish trash. He tried to object, but Frisk grabbed his pot and threw themselves onto the couch. 

Alas, it was the first season of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie. The entire first season. Alphys and Undyne had been binge watching other animes recently, and Alphys thought it would be fun to recap on her favorite series. Frisk had watched some recent episodes with her, but they hadn't seen the original. They always wanted to watch it. 

The opening sequence played and Flowey cringed. "You enjoy this, Frisk? Blegh." 

Frisk pouted. "Come on, lighten up! The thing you showed me was cool, so why wouldn't something I show you be cool?" 

"Because you have awful taste, Frisk." The others were already too into it to hear him. 

"Please, Flowey. Please at least try to watch this." They had puppy dog eyes. 

No one can resist the puppy dog eyes. "Oh, fine." Flowey crossed his leaves and sighed. 

\------------ 

(7 hours, 11 half-hour episodes, an hour of preparing/eating dinner, and way too many bathroom breaks later...) 

Season one was very short, but saturated in content. There were many laughs, and as the season finale ended, there were many tears. 

"NYOO HOO HOO! WHY DID YOU LET GO, MEW MEW?!" Papyrus was bawling. 

Undyne was comforting Alphys. "It's okay, Alphys" She whispered. "You know he comes back in season three." The credits for the episode began playing and depressing piano music began to play. "AH WHO AM I KIDDING?!" Undyne joined Papyrus and Alphys and the three cried their eyes out. 

"No! They were supposed to be happy together! I knew it! Why did it have to end this way?!" Frisk buried their head in their hands and sobbed. The sad credits music did not help. 

*BIG KIDS DON'T CRY! 

"I thought Mew Mew's love for Akira w-would give her s-strength...." Flowey stared at the ground for a moment, waging war with impending tears. He made the grievous mistake of wiping his eyes. 

Frisk noticed this and turned to him, their face red from crying. "Flowey... Are you.. crying?" 

"I'M NOT CRYING!" His voice cracked. "There's something in my eye..." 

"It's okay, Flowey, we all cry sometimes." Frisk's voice was empathetic and soft. They hugged his pot in an attempt to cheer him up. Flowey sighed and let it happen. 

Sans had a single tear running down his skull. "beautiful." No one noticed. 

While all this was happening, Toriel, Asgore, Muffet, and even Mettaton were having a surprisingly civil conversation. They were there for a whopping 12 hours, and had managed not to die from boredom. They weren't talking the whole time, of course. Much of the time spent was touring the house, cooking together, or playing various board games. Many of the spiders were playing card games or watching Mew Mew Kissie Cutie or video games with the others. It was like a kid's birthday party where all the kids would play in one room and the parents would calmly converse in another. It was truly a good day. 

When the cascade of tears ended, Asgore, Muffet, and Mettaton decided they should be going. It was around 10:00 at night and they had places to be in the morning. 

After the river of spiders squeezed out the door, Frisk made a suggestion. "Hey, how about you two stay over night! It'll be fun!" They gestured at Undyne and Alphys. 

Alphys tried to protest, but Undyne cut her off. "Yeah, and we can make an awesome pillow fort!" She raised a fist in the air. 

"Yeah!" Frisk got up and ran to Toriel, who was exhausted. "Mom! Can the girls stay over? We want to make a pillow fort!" 

Toriel smiled. "Of course, dear, but I need rest. All that activity drained me. If you need me, I will be in my room. Have fun, my child." She stood up and headed upstairs. 

Frisk was ecstatic. "Thanks Mom!" They ran back to the others and told them the good news. 

When everything was done, every cushion, blanket, and pillow that they could come up with had formed an impressive fortress. The group, drained from the effort and tears from earlier, plopped on the floor in a circle. 

Before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought the thing at the beginning was Omega Flowey! Admit it!


	8. Flowey Powey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what our petally friend does when no one's home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had no idea what to write about. I hope this will suffice.

Several days after the party, Frisk had to return to school. They were on break for the past week and their schedule had returned to normal.

Frisk and Flowey grumbled in unison as Toriel entered their room. She did not intend to wake the latter, but her size made it hard to be quiet. "Frisk, my child, it is time for school." 

The sleepy child rubbed their eyes and stretched. "Already? Meh." Frisk lazily rolled onto the floor and sat there for a few moments. With a yawn, they stood up gathered school clothes. 

"I need to get to class early, dear. I left breakfast on the table for you." Toriel shut Frisk's door and headed to the school. 

It was 8:20 in the morning and they needed to be in class by 9:00. They had no need to rush. Frisk slowly sifted through various articles of clothing and picked out a bright orange/black sweater. Not too long after, loose black pants and black socks joined the pile. After dressing, they stared at themselves in the mirror. They forgot something. Realizing they forgot to brush their hair, Frisk grabbed a brush and smoothed their hair out. They were still missing something though... Frisk grabbed a small bow from their shopping trip the other day and placed it in their hair. Nodding to themself and smiling, Frisk went downstairs to eat, and then headed to class. 

Flowey had fell back asleep after Toriel left the room, and when he woke up, he was hit with the realization that he was alone. Entirely alone. The flower uprooted himself and snaked down the stairs. 

'Am I really alone?' Flowey looked for signs of life, but there were no skeletons, humans, or goat mothers to be seen. He shrugged the emptiness off and went back upstairs. It was hard to move without any soil or people to help. 

Flowey decided to surf the internet for a while. He'd decided that it was his favorite pastime. He liked to learn about humanity and how humans function. For about an hour, Flowey scanned through Wikipedia pages and biology articles. Apparently, humans can live with only one half of their brain. 

Flowey decided that it would be more entertaining to troll various social media sites. Aside from posting unrelated content on fandom sites, downvoting posts with none to begin with, and other mostly harmless, semi-annoying things, he liked to mimic popular YouTubers' voices and post fake let's plays. He wasn't a good troll, but he was getting better. 

It was around 11:00 and Flowey had gotten bored of trolling on the internet. He did have a better idea, though: Trolling in real life! With a mischievous grin, he slithered out the front door and popped underground. 

Flowey was surprisingly quick underground and after about 20 minutes, he emerged near downtown Ebott City. (I know it's an unoriginal name!) He had been here once before, when he was clothes shopping with Frisk, but he hadn't truly realized how intimidatimg the urban cityscape truly was. Flowey remembered his plan and shook away negative thoughts. He giggled childishly and honed in on his human targets. 

There were thousands of humans in the city, but this one man stood out. He was in his 20's, wearing headphones and a red hoodie. The reason he stood out is that he managed to be completely alone. Perfect. 

The little flower positioned himself under a small tree adjacent to the road. Managing to stay in the man's peripheral vision, he morphed his face to resemble a skull with hollow, black eyes. 

Flowey noticed the man get visibly nervous and look directly at him. With perfect timing, the crafty flower erased all hint of sentience from his face. To the poor human, he was any old golden flower. The man shrugged off the encounter, but Flowey wasn't done yet. 

The mischievous plant repeatedly appeared under similar trees that were strewn across the city block. Each time, Flowey swore the guy would pick up his pace. He stopped his charade and returned to the appearance of a normal flower when a group of young women came into view. 

When the other humans showed up, the man suddenly pointed at Flowey and yelled. "That damned flower is following me! It's evil!" The man was shaking visibly and the two girls simply stared at the seemingly average flower. 

"Right." The ladies continued walking, not caring for what the poor man had to say. 

The traumatized human bolted away from the tree where Flowey was, seemingly for his life. When he thought he was safe, he looked back to the tree, but there was no flower. 

Flowey appeared in a clearing, away from human contact. He was laughing so hard that his nonexistent lungs were failing him. After he collected himself, he disappeared and reappeared in a little garden in the center of the city, near much more humans. 

The meddling flower hid his face again and stealthily slid a vine across a sidewalk, in between cracks. 'Humans are much more fun to mess with than monsters! Those fleshbags won't see this coming!' He waited for roughly ten minutes before the perfect targets appeared. A family of five. Two adults carrying grocery bags and three kids with ice cream cones. 'Yes... Just a little closer...' 

The unsuspecting family was in the wrong place at the worst possible time, and Flowey loved it. When the humans were close enough, he sprung his trap, tightening his vine. It was too late for the family to react, and every one of them tripped and fell right on their faces, spilling ice cream and various items on the sidewalk. 

Flowey retracted his vine before people could see and hid underground, where no one could hear his hysterical laughter. 'Being a flower may suck, but it definitely has its perks! Ha!!' 

The immature flower thought of his next plan and shot back above ground, in a less populated area. He saw a man and a woman walking in the same direction and came up with a plan. Flowey would pickpocket the woman, who was trailing behind, and switch the stolen item with the guy's wallet when they switch positions! It was genius! The only problem is that the process would be tedious. The two humans would have to stay together and switch positions twice. The scheming flower was up to the challenge, though. 

Flowey found a tree to hide under and prepared for his move. When the woman walked by, he quickly, but carefully, removed what felt like her wallet from her purse. Step one was complete. 

Now she had to walk in front of the man. After tailing them for several minutes, the woman passed the man when he stopped to pull out his ear buds. Flowey sneakily switched the man's wallet with the stolen one and continued waiting for the next position change. Step two was complete. 

Five minutes later, the guy went his own way and the woman was alone. Perfect. Flowey placed the guy's wallet in her purse and then vanished, satisfied with his mischief. Over the next few hours, he continued screwing with people's heads and following them. 

Eventually, Flowey figured it was time to head back. Prowling around and messing with people was fun, but it was 3:30 and Frisk would be back home in a half hour. 

Flowey got home just in time. After entering his pot, the front door opened and Frisk walked in. They called for Papyrus and Sans, but they weren't home. They walked upstairs and greeted Flowey before plopping onto the bed. 

"Hi Flowey, was anyone home?" They sounded less enthusiastic than usual. 

"I haven't seen either of the bone heads and Toriel was with you." Now that he thought about it, he was starving. 

"Oh. I'll water you then. Do you want some left over chicken?" Frisk stood up and grabbed Flowey's pot. Why were they so... not Frisk? 

"I'll eat anything at this point. Why aren't you acting all lovey-dovey? What happened? It isn't like you to sulk. I do that." Flowey was more curious than concerned. 

Frisk heated up some chicken and watered Flowey. "Dont tell Mom, but there were a bunch of big kids who were picking on me. They do it all the time, but one of them was extra mean today." Frisk sighed and Flowey saw their eyes glinting as if tears were being fought. "He said he hated that I helped free monsters and he said that I was a disgrace to humanity..." A tear fell. "What's wrong with doing the right thing?" Flowey shouldn't have cared, but that hit on a personal level. 

"Frisk..." They wiped away a tear and looked at the flower. "What can I do to help?" 

"No, Flowey, you don't need to help. I can deal with this. But just in case... Can you stay by the phone tomorrow? I'll call if I need help." They seemed to cheer up a bit. 

"I'll be ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School stuff is, in fact, on the way!


	9. Shoolhouse Foolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara accompanies Frisk for the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School stuff! Yay!
> 
> If I had been incorrectly using 'themselves' instead of 'themself' before when referring to Frisk or Chara, I apologize. I just spotted the mistake and future chapters should be free of that problem.

Toriel woke Frisk up at exactly the same time as yesterday and with the same amount of noise. Flowey was about to fall asleep again, but he fought it for once. He needed to talk to Frisk.

"Frisk. Hey. Hey! Helloooooo! Wake up, dammit!" Flowey impatiently waited for their response. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up... Flowey... mmm" They fell back asleep. 

Flowey mumbled to himself before attempting to smack them with a vine. 'C'mon! Reach!' The vine failed to reach their face. 'My vines were, like, twenty feet long yesterday! What happened! Oh, there we go.' The vine extended to Frisk's face, but it was too long to move properly. 'Whatever, they're ticklish. I'll try that.' The vine shrunk and he searched for the ideal tickling location. 'Hmmm, Chara's ribs were ticklish, I'll try that...' He wiggled the end of the vine near the sleeping child's ribs. Nothing happened. Flowey frowned and looked for weaknesses. 'Bingo.' One of Frisk's legs was hanging off the side of the bed. Flowey's vine found its target and went to work, tickling Frisk's foot. 

"Gah! Stop! Haha! Stop it! It tickles!" They instanly shot up and giggled helplessly. "Mercy!" 

Flowey retracted the vine, looking smug. "Took you long enough. You're going to be late." 

"Is that why you woke me up?" Frisk was confused. Flowey doesn't care enough to do that. 

"No! I was trying to ask why you needed me by the phone today. I should've asked yesterday, but I didn't think it would've gone well. What are you going to do that could possibly require my help?" 

Frisk picked out some clothes. "I'm not planning on doing anything, it's just that... They might be..." They looked nervous for a moment and then lightened up. "But don't worry, I'll be okay!" 

Flowey wanted to press them more about the situation, but decided against it. "Whatever you say, Frisk." 

After dressing, Frisk grabbed Flowey's pot and ran downstairs for a quick breakfast. Pancakes and orange juice. Not the best, not the worst. Soon after breakfast, they left for school. 

"Bye Flowey!" Frisk happily skipped outside. They were back to themselves. 

After they left, Papyrus flew out of his room. "HELLO FLOWERY! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN QUITE A WHILE." The large skeleton lifted Flowey's pot and grinned. "DO YOU WISH TO HELP DESIGN PUZZLES WITH ME?" He still does that? 

"Uhh... Sure, buddy..." Flowey has to drop his friendliness charade soon. It was killing him. Papyrus squealed in delight and ran off to gather supplies. 

\-------- 

Frisk walked down the street, heading towards the school. It was overcast outside, and a little windy. Hair kept blowing into their face. 

*Hello, everyone's-favorite-super-determined mercy child! You miss me? 

'Oh, hey Chara. Where have you been?' 

*Oh, you know. In your head. It's cozy in here. 

'I know that, but why have you been quiet? You kind of show up for maybe a few hours and then vanish. It's weird.' 

*You know what else is weird? That fat skeleton guy that's been following you. 

"Wha?" Frisk looked to their peripherals and saw the skeleton in question. "Oh, hey Sans. What's up?" 

"the sky." His grin widened. Really, Sans? 

Frisk sighed. "Really?" 

"not in the mood? well, i shouldn't be either, honestly." Frisk raised an eyebrow. "i don't know why, but i had that dream again. the exact same one where you killed everyone. are you sure that you didn't do that? are you sure you're innocent? something, someone, or maybe myself is trying to convince me otherwise." Sans managed to look sad, despite the perpetual smile. 

(Stereotypical British nanny voice) *You've been a naughty child, Frisk! Apparently? 

"Sans, look at me." Frisk showed off their flimsy arms. "Do you think I could possibly hurt anyone?" 

Sans thought for a second before responding. "i'll ask alphys about it. it's normal for people to have nightmares, but not for lazy skeletons with nothing to worry about. you go have fun at school, i'll be at home for once." 

Frisk waved goodbye and shrugged. 'Weird.' 

*What was I saying earlier? Oh, right. It's usually so warm and fluffy in this little mind of yours. Recently, though, you've been kind of down. What exactly did I miss? 

Frisk noticed Chara's sudden concern. 'You miss things? Well, these big kids were being extra mean lately. That's all.' 

*I don't share all of your memories, Frisk. Only the ones that I'm present in, like your time in the underground. Also, there is absolutely no way that you're sad about people being mean to you. You've been nuked by a psychopathic demon god flower thing and he now lives in your room. Tell me exactly what is going on. 

Frisk explained the details of their situation shortly after entering their classroom. 

*This is why I jump into mountains. I still don't get how you are so broken by this. You're just like that goofy skeleton. You believe that anyone and everyone can be a friend, and based on much of your interactions in the underground, you apparently believe many of them can be mates, too. Heh. Perv. 

Frisk desperately tried not to giggle out loud at the last part. 'I guess you're right, Chara! They can change!' 

The next few hours of class was relatively uninteresting. There was a surprise test, however, and Chara totally didn't give Frisk the answers or anything. (because that would be cheating and cheating is bad. (Wink wink)) 

When Frisk arrived in the cafeteria, they were unpleasantly surprised to learn that Monster Kid wasn't there. They were in a different class, but liked to talk to Frisk during lunch time. 

Frisk took a seat away from everyone else to concentrate on talking to Chara. 'So, Chara.' 

*Yes? 

'When you were alive, did you ever like someone? Like, LIKE like someone?' They would be wiggling their eyebrows if Chara could see their face. 

*Ummm... 

'Did youuuuu?' Frisk grinned and awaited Chara's response. 

*Why do you ask? 

'Answer iiiiittt! I want to know!' 

*-sigh- No, Frisk, I didn't 'like-like' anyone. 

'Really? How? That's boring.' 

*Hey, do YOU like anyone? Is there anyone you'd like to get -snort- ~frisky~ with? 

Chara burst into laughter. 

*HAHAHA! I can imagine you walking up to someone like "eyy girl you wanna see my 'frisky bits'" 

They couldn't contain themself. 

*HAHA! "Let me ~frisk~ you all night long" -wheezing noises- (I, the writer, can't be the only one who finds this funny, right?) 

Frisk's face was red from trying to hold back laughter. They had their face in their hands and they were smiling pretty much ear to ear. 'Stop! -snort- I'm 8!' They audibly giggled. They were losing control of themself. 

*RIGHT? That's what makes it so much better! Imagining a child saying that is so much more entertaining! 

Frisk was so happy they sat away from people. It was much easier knowing that no one was seeing them nearly pee themself laughing from laughing so hard, seemingly at nothing. 

*All good times must come to an end. Lunch is over. 

Frisk wiped away tears and composed themself. They probably looked like they had been crying, alone, in the corner, but they weren't alone nor were they crying. Frisk was interesting. The rest of the school day continued like before, boring, but not intolerable. 

When the bell rang, Frisk stayed behind for a bit to chat with teachers and then left. They mentally chatted with Chara about varying subjects until a peculiar group of older kids show up. 

*Great 

'Oh no...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be exciting!
> 
> **UPDATE: For those who have read the previous chapters and remember the whole thing with Frisk wearing stockings? I edited that to say 'tights' instead, figuring that it might be a better term. Was that a good idea? I know 'stockings' is the term in the UK, but I couldn't remember the US term. (Even know I live in the US) This should only be relevant in the past few chapters.


	10. *Continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is confronted by their bullies. This time, however, only verbal abuse won't satisfy them. 
> 
> ***WARNING: Not for the faint of heart. Really. If you have an issue with homo/transphobic slurs, gore, blood, etc, then please just skip to the end notes. I'll describe what happened, so you won't be confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millions of scenarios of how this chapter would go have flown through my head, but I guess this will ultimately be what happens. Enjoy~
> 
> *Edit: I made this waaay too messed up. I usually don't have a problem with that, but this was supposed to be humor and fluff!

Three pubescent 8th graders stood menacingly in front of Frisk, obviously intending to start something.

*So these were the punks you were talking about? They look like the kind of turds who would pick on innocent kids.

Frisk could taste the venom in Chara's words. 'Yeah... They always pick on me during recess. I never see them after school though...'

The largest of the three stepped forward. "Look who it is, it's everyone's favorite monster hugging faggot!" The other two laughed.

"What do you want, Jake?" Frisk feigned indifference.

"For you to stop bein' so cuddly towards those freaks you call a 'family!'" Jake's accent was as prominent as ever.

One of the others stepped up. "Also, what's with your hair? You look like a girl with that stupid bow! What kind of boy wears bows?" He pointed out the bow in their hair and smirked like he accomplished something.

Frisk looked confused for a moment, then responded. "Tyler, I'm not a boy." They tried their best not to sound hostile.

"Well you're not a girl! What are you, some sort of tranny?" The group laughed again.

'Chara, what's a 'tranny?'' Frisk knew way too much dirty language and jokes for their age, but they didn't know everything.

*I don't know, but what I do know is that I HAVE A BURNING DESIRE TO SMASH THESE DIMWITS' HEADS IN! LET ME AT 'EM!!!

Frisk felt a sudden, almost overpowering urge to leap forward. Thankfully, the three stooges didn't notice. "What's so wrong with being who I am? Why can't you just accept who people are? Maybe it'll help you be happy!" They were cheerful, as if it helped.

Jake retaliated with more immature name calling. "Because you act like a lovey-dovey little fag and are too stupid to know that your 'friends' are all a bunch of morons!" He was much more agitated than usual. The others just mindlessly followed.

The third bully, who hadn't said anything yet, spoke up. "Yeah, stop being so much of a weak faggot!" Boy, they loved that word.

"You don't know monsters! They love me and I love them! They're smart and cool and..." Frisk was violently cut off by Jake, who was visibly furious.

"MONSTERS AREN'T PEOPLE! They're not worthy of living on the surface! Why do you so firmly believe that freeing them would help anyone?! You've only brought pain to humanity!" What was he talking about? Frisk had no time to think before he threw a punch.

The agile child immediately dodged the swing. Not having time to be enraged by what Jake said, Frisk tried to stop the violence. "You don't have to fight! Just tell me what's wrong! I can help!" The larger kid kept trying to land hits.

"Guys, get this little fucker!" On queue, the two other bullies joined in.

Frisk had gotten very good at dodging attacks, but they were outnumbered and smaller than their attackers. "Please! I can help you become.. oof!.. better people!" Frisk was hit in the ribs by the quietest of the three.

*Hell hath no fury like I do right now! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MONSTERS THAT WAY!

Frisk ignored Chara's rage and attempts to take control, but it didn't help. Stars appeared in their vision as Jake's fist connected with their jaw.

The trio held the dazed child's arms and lifted them up. Jake stood in front of them and monologued. "Do you really think you could 'help me become a better person?' Are you seriously THAT dense?! You're just like those freaks you love so much. Disgusting."

Without any input from their brain, Frisk elbowed Tyler with surprising force and ran. They didn't get very far before Jake caught up. "You don't have to do this! I believe in you!"

He pinned the battered child to the wall. "Do you not get it?! I don't give a FUCK if you believe in me!" Jake was thoroughly frustrated with Frisk's persistence. He pulled a knife that he was concealing and plunged it deep into Frisk's stomach, dragging it across their abdomen.

The three bullies, possibly now murderers, fled the scene, heading for the nearest exit.

Blood gushed from the massive tear in Frisk's torso, painting the ground a sickly shade of scarlet. They gasped in horror and collapsed to the floor with a painful thud.

For a moment, they sat there, coughing up blood with a look of pure disbelief. 'I... I thought... I believed I could.. make them.. better people... Like... Like Flowey..' Frisk winced in pain and tried to slow their bleeding. They reached for their phone and dialed the number for Flowey.

The phone picked up after a few rings. "Hello? Frisk? Why are you not home by now? Are you okay? ........." By the sound coming from Frisk's end, they were not okay.

\---------

Flowey heard distant, heavy breathing and assumed that they were in trouble. He desperately called for Sans, who was the only one home, and the two headed to the school as fast as possible.

\----------

The phone, which Frisk didn't bother speaking into hung up, and they leaned back, trying to ease the burning pain. The scene was a mess.  

The hallway was completely silent. Frisk tried to ask Chara for help, but nobody came. Chara had become silent again, perhaps from anger? Shock? Frisk didn't know, but they weren't in a position to find out anytime soon. All they had was themself.

The bloodied child lifted their hand from the wound and inspected it. Blood had stained most of their forearm and their skin was pale from bloodloss. Frisk painfully lifted their blood soaked sweater and threw it to the ground. The gash strewn across their belly was quite large and painfully deep. They knew little about anatomy and physiology, but a large blood vessel certainly was severed. 

Frisk continued observing their own death unfolding. From such a small blade, the damage done was was unreal. The cut was large enough that they couldn't keep their insides from becoming  _outsides._  It was a real horror show. Frisk noticed that their bleeding had slowed significantly, and the agony had dulled to a faint burning sensation. Adrenaline worked wonders. 

It was so cold, but they weren't angry. They weren't scared. Frisk could load their SAVE. They felt a crippling sadness, however. Frisk couldn't even help a single human. Pathetic, isn't it? 

Frisk stopped staring at the red pile of gore their abdomen and the floor around them had become and thought about the recent events. Their memory was fuzzy due to extreme stress and loss of blood. The bullies showed up. They called them horrible names. They fought for a bit. One pulled a knife. Was it really worth killing a child over? They thought. There never seemed to be a limit to human bigotry, but cold blooded murder over one's friendship with another race was just horrible.

The past two minutes had felt like a million years. Frisk's life was slipping away and every second that passed seemed to intensify the loneliness.

Sans entered the scarcely populated school building and looked for his friend. Flowey was wrapped around his arm and acted as an extra set of eyes. Soon enough, the skeleton saw a tiny figure leaning against a wall at a hallway intersection.

"kid! i thought something happened to you! where were.... you..." When Sans approached the dying child, he realized their situation. His eyes went black and walked up to them. "kid... frisk... what happened?" He shuddered seeing the kid in such a violent, bloody mess. 

Flowey leapt off of Sans' arm and tugged on Frisk's sleeve. "Frisk! Wake up! Tell us what happened!"

Frisk's heart was beating weakly beneath their chest. They turned to their friends and pathetically smiled. "Oh... Hi, guys." They coughed.

"frisk. who did this to you?" Sans was deadly serious. "why did they do this?"

Frisk's little smile faded and their breathing slowed. "Sans.... Flowey...." Their eyes closed and their body relaxed. The room had become deafeningly quiet for a moment.

"no! kid! stay with us! frisk!" Sans frantically clutched the limp body and to Flowey's surprise, he wept.

Flowey tightened his vine's grip on the child's arm and he felt their pulse fade. Flowey realized in horror that they hadn't loaded their SAVE yet. Was this the end? A tear appeared in the flower's eye. "Frisk... Don't go... Please... I don't want to lose another friend...."

\-----------

The room was dark. Then it became fully dark. But somehow, it got darker. Dark, dark, yet darker.

Frisk woke up in an infinitely black void, accompanied by a large button. '*Continue?' They remembered this from the time they had died in the waterfall back in the underground. It was the only time they had died aside from the fight with Flowey.

Another child that resembled Frisk eventually appeared. They had a similar hairstyle, a green and yellow striped sweater, rosy cheeks, and a lighter skin tone. Chara.

*It's been a long time since this happened.

Chara looked disappointed at something. "Where did you go? You left me alone in that hallway..."

*I was letting you have your moment. You know, to reflect. It's not worth trying to help those kids, Frisk. They're not like monsters. They don't have this wealth of compassion and love like monsters do. Sure, they have the ability to feel love, but... Humans are weird. Those three barely know you and it seems like they already hate you. Asriel was right. There are many Floweys out there.

Frisk was deep in thought. "Is that why you ended up in the underground? Why you left your family. Why you set out to die?" Chara was surprised by the question, but answered regardless.

*Let me tell you a story. Here, sit down.

Two chairs popped into existence. Frisk didn't bother to question it.

*I hated humanity. They had taken everything from me. Gangs of humans would parade around shooting each other, murdering innocent people, stealing things... I watched so many good friends and even my family die for no reason... I wanted to be free of it all. I heard the legend of the mountain. I climbed Mt. Ebott. I fell. I soon learned that the humans had taken away everything they had as well.

Chara sank further into the seat and sighed.

*Monsters, as you know, are nothing like humans. A human falls into the underground and the first thing they do, before they even get to know me, is tend to my injuries and accept me into their home. I never felt so welcome. The king and queen, Asgore and Toriel, as you know, were and still are incredibly delicate, loving, and warm. I never felt threatened in their presence. Asriel, their son, and I soon became the best of friends. Like siblings, even. He told me how seven souls were needed for the monsters' freedom and that at least one monster soul and one human soul were needed to simply cross the barrier. Of course, I wanted to free the monsters. They were so nice and they didn't deserve the Hell forced upon them by the humans. I was always looking for ways to make it happen.

Chara sat up and looked towards Frisk with a serious expression.

*One day, we were cooking a pie, and one of the ingredients called for 'cups of butter.' Of course, being idiotic children, Asriel and I innocently mistook it for 'buttercups.' Asgore became seriously ill and the family was scared for his life. I, however, was ecstatic! Asriel thought I laughed the incident off, but I was happy because I knew how to free everyone! Asriel and I formulated a plan. I kill myself with buttercups, he takes my soul, he crosses the barrier, he gathers six more souls, he breaks the barrier. It was genius! Of course, I didn't want to stop at six. I was a messed up kid. I wanted him to lay waste to humanity for what they had done. Anyway, the plan was working fine until we got to the village. Asriel wouldn't fight back! He could've easily destroyed them, but he showed mercy. He died from his wounds, and despite dying also, I wasn't mad. I learned something valuable.

Chara smiled and leaned back again.

*Seeing Asriel show mercy to his killers made me think... If Asriel were to take their souls and destroy humanity... We wouldn't be any better than the ones who caused us so much pain. Two wrongs don't make a right. It makes more wrongs. Of course, I couldn't rest peacefully knowing that both he and I died for no reason. Your determination woke me up in the ruins and I decided to tag along and guide you. Soon into your journey, however, I learned that I was the one being guided. You cemented the idea of being merciful and good despite all else Into my mind. When you freed everyone, I returned to my eternal rest, knowing that in the end, everything ended happily. Of course, you came back and I changed my mind. Quite frankly, it's amusing to watch you go through your life. I like you.

Frisk blushed and giggled.

*I'm not hitting on you!

"I like you too, Chara!" Frisk ran over and bear hugged the other child. Chara sighed and allowed it.

*So, are you ready to go back? To relive the day and not die? Because I have an idea that'll surely get those punks off your back!

"You know what? Yes! I'm ready!"

*That's the spirit!

Frisk leapt towards the continue button and pressed it with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing those bully characters. I hated writing their insults. I hated writing their everything. Anyway, the next chapter will be much happier!
> 
> *Description of events for those who skipped:  
> Frisk encountered their bullies, and the trio of thugs proceeded to spit immature insults towards Frisk and monsterkind. Frisk noticed they were way more passionately hateful than normal, and tried to calm them by offering to help make them better people. Bad idea. They ganged up on the poor child, and despite Frisk's dodging skills, the thugs caught them. Frisk, with Chara's help, knocked one off guard and ran. The apparent leader caught them and monologued about their hatred for Frisk's freeing of the monsters. Frisk tried one last time to help him, but in a fit of anger towards their persistence, he pulled a knife and stabbed them. Frisk reflected on what just happened before Sans and Flowey showed up, utterly shocked by the kid's injury. Before getting to speak, Frisk passed. They appeared before the 'continue' button with Chara, who proceeded to encourage Frisk to restart the day with a different approach.
> 
> **EDIT: I changed up a few things to fix past mistakes. The story (unfortunately) is largely identical, but several lines have been changed.


	11. Chara's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk loads their SAVE and relives the day as it should have went. Chara had a plan, anyway. A plan to get rid of the bullies that plague (and once ended) Frisk's school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not usually affected by language, blood, violence, etc, but what happened I'm the last chapter is messed up. Frisk is am adorable little cinnamon bun! They don't deserve pain! D:
> 
> Anyway, I can't get the imagery of the last chapter out of my head. I assure everyone that the upcoming chapters will be nothing but funny/fluffy. Enjoy the chapter~~

Frisk woke up in their bed shortly before they had to get ready for school. Sunlight was leaking into the room through curtains, giving the room an ambient glow. Frisk patted their stomach, searching for damage. Their insides were, in fact,  _inside,_ so they were still alive. Flowey was still asleep, but they didn't wake him yet. Frisk wanted to hear from Chara again.

'Chara? Are you still there? What was your plan?' Frisk stretched and waited for a response.

*Listen up, buttercup! It's story time!

Frisk sighed quietly.

*Alright. Here's the plan. You see your little petally buddy there? Instead of that bow, wear him! 

'Wear Flowey?' Weird images popped into their mind.

*Umm, try to, like, tuck him into your hair like a bow. I saw it on TV once. Anyway, do that, and tell him to try to look like a normal flower. We run through the school day as usual, get a 100 on that test, and when dumb, dumber, and dumbest show up, let Flowey do his thing!

'His thing?' Chara snorted.

*His thing. Heh. Funny. Oh, right, he does his whole 'Howdy I'm Flowey!' thing. 

Frisk couldn't help but chuckle at Chara's Flowey impression. 'That sounds fun!' Frisk rubbed their hands together like a supervillain.

*If anyone asks about your talking flower later, try your best to keep him looking like a normal flower. It'll be hilarious. 

'Awesome. I'll wake Flowey and tell him about the plan.' Frisk rolled off the bed and nudged Flowey's pot. 

Flowey groaned and then woke up. "Frisk, why did you wake me up..." Flowey suddenly remembered the previous timeline. "Wait, what happened?! Why did it take so long to load your SAVE? Why were you dead? Why do yo-" 

Frisk shooshed the plant. "I'll tell you later. The important thing is that you do this one thing for me. I need you to pretend to be a normal flower and act as a decoration while I'm at school."

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "You want to wear me? Why? Will 'looking cute' prevent you from dying?"

"Kinda, kinda not... Remember those bullies? They'll show up after school. I need you to spring to life and horrify them. I'll explain why on the way to school."

"Uhh, sure? I love scaring humans!" He grinned menacingly and thought of ways to scare the kids. 

"I was thinking you pop up and say your 'I'm Flowey the flower' line, like you did to me. And instead of killing them, you get them to stay away from me!"

Flowey was all for this plan, but he didn't understand something. Why doesn't Frisk try to make them better people? They have a tendency to do that. "You didn't say-" Flowey morphed his face into an image of Frisk's "'-We don't have to fight, I can show you how to be gooood!'"

"I'll explain soon enough, my flowery friend~" Frisk dressed, ate, and grabbed their backpack. "Alright Flowey, just try to be as... not sentient... as possible." Frisk took Flowey and secured him in their hair. This might actually work.

"Whatever you say."

The two exited the house after saying goodbye to Papyrus, who was designing puzzles alone. Like before, Sans showed up and talked about his dream. He then began to suspect that a SAVE was loaded. He was right. 

"so frisk, have you been toying with the timeline recently? i know those dreams were fake, but i got the feeling you didn't tell me something." Sans was as nonchalant as ever. 

"Oh, right! I forgot to say! So, I did load a SAVE. Don't worry. I only made it until a few hours from now. It wasn't a long time. Anyway, there are these three big kids who I never talk about that constantly are mean to me. I usually don't care, but recently they were reaaaally bad. Calling me names that I don't even know! Like, what's a 'tranny?'"

"heh. i think it's best if you didn't know, buddy." Sans winked.

"I'll just leave it at 'that's a horrible thing to call you' and nothing else." Flowey's voice sounded weird on Frisk's head.

"Well, never mind. The point is, they found me after school, and they called me extra special, horribly immature names. I'm eight and I'm more mature than they are! So, the when I told them I wanted to try to help them and be their friends, they jumped me! They caught me and held me up, but I hit one of them with my elbow and ran. Baaaad idea. The biggest one was seemingly mad at me for helping free the monsters and he apparently hated me and my friendliness so bad that he pulled a knife... Let's just say innards became outtards..." Frisk nervously laughed and clutched their abdomen. 

"that's a hell of a story." Sans looked relaxed, but Frisk knew he was concerned. 

"Are you sure I can't kill them?" Flowey whispered so Sans wouldn't be suspicious.

"No Flowey. And yeah, Sans, it was awful. Being fileted by another person isn't very enjoyable. You and Flowey showed up at the last minute, but I think I bled out before I could say much..."

"it's okay, kid. you're determined. you can keep coming back. but don't go doing stupid things just for that reason. what if you suddenly lose those powers? well. you two have fun with your revenge plot. i'll be here early just in case."

Frisk nodded and entered the school. "Alright, Flowey, stay hidden."

*Ten bucks says he messes it up. 

'Probably. Heh.'

Miraculously, the day went on as normal, but every other person would compliment Frisk about the flower. Frisk blushed noticeably when some older kids said they were cute and Flowey was desperately trying to maintain his sanity. The plan was going well.

After the bell rang and Frisk talked with some teachers, they proudly pranced through the hallway. Frisk and Chara were both excited to see those scumbags pee themselves.

*Any minute now! Yes! There they are!

Frisk could practically feel Chara bouncing around excitedly. They were approached by the trio. 

"Nice flower, princess." Jake, the apparent leader, spat. The other two laughed.

Frisk smiled, feigning ignorance of the words' intent. "Thank you, it does look cute on me!" 

Jake ignored their apparent idiocy and continued spitting unoriginal and immature insults. Frisk continued to be unaffected, angering the aggressive teen. He then threw the same wave of monster-directed hate speech, with Frisk responding the same way, just to anger him. It worked. Jake threw an angry punch at the child, but was surprised to see it had been deflected. By a vine.

Flowey spring to life on queue and snaked onto Frisk's arm. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Golly, you seem stressed about something." Flowey had a cheery expression similar to when he met Frisk. 

One of them tried to snatch the flower from Frisk's arm and Flowey stopped him. The kid spat colorful insults.

Jake then spoke up. "Well well well, you're faggy little flower friend talks."

"Gee, you guys aren't very nice. Maybe you could use a little LOVE!" Flowey winked.

"Stupid flower's just as queer as the kid!" Another kid, Tyler, yelled. 

"I guess I'll wipe that smile off its face." Jake pulled his knife and attempted to cut Flowey. 

Vines pinned his legs and arms, and Flowey's face twisted into his signature, terrifying smile. "Y O U      T H I N K  T H A T  Y O U ' R E  B I G , D O N ' T  Y O U ?" 

Jake's facial expression was that of pure horror. The knife fell to the ground, and the others became nervous.

One of the other kids tried to attack and the other tried to run. Flowey snatched both of them and pulled them towards him.

"I'm not done yet." His expression now became more like a maniacal, toothy grin. "I heard you relentlessly pester this child and force terrible thoughts into their head. Making fun of them. Spitting verbal acid into their face. Trying to make them feel like garbage. Are you happy?  A R E  Y O U  S A T I S F I E D ?"

Tyler made a terrified whimpering noise. The plan was going swimmingly, even know it seemed a bit excessive.

"Pathetic." Flowey squeezed the vines harder, making all three squirm. "I know why you pick on them. Why you torture them." His face appeared to be slowly melting, just to add effect. "You're jealous. You hate Frisk because  T H E Y  A R E  B E T T E R  T H A N  Y O U . They did something you wastes of skin will never do. They made friends. They helped us monsters escape the H E L L that your people made us endure, and you're jealous that they are loved for it." Flowey released the traumatized teens from his grip and changed his expression to that of a skull. "Leave. Never speak to Frisk again." 

Frisk clapped as the kids bolted, leaving the knife and some urine behind. "That was awesome!" 

*Did you see their faces!! Hahahaaa!

Flowey turned around and smirked. "They shouldn't be a problem any more."

Frisk suddenly pressed their face against him. "Thank you Flowey. I didn't think I could get rid of them. I tried to be nice... I tried helping them... I... -sniff-" A tear rolled down their cheek.

"Dont get so emotional, Frisk, I just made three kids need therapy. It's not payback for cold blooded murder, but it'll do." 

The two sat down where Frisk had died before, waiting for Sans. Eventually, he showed up, happy to see that they were okay. 

"did everything work out? heh. scared half to death by a little flower. would you look at that." 

"Yeah! Flowey showed them who's boss!"

"I gave them something to talk to their therapists about" Flowey smirked triumphantly.

"hey, let's go to grillby's. kids eat free today." 

"Sure! Let's go!"

"I could go for some fries."

*I wish I was corporeal. I want a burger...

The three set off for some good food and bad laughs. It was a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Nothing but happiness next chapter! I swear.
> 
> It's so hard to line up the spaced Flowey dialogue. I fixed it on my phone, but I bet everyone sees it differently...


	12. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to Grillby's to hear one of Sans' stories and enjoy deliciously unhealthy food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! No drama! No death! Back to the purpose of this fic~
> 
> How did I not realize my failure to put quotations or lowercase letters for the last Sans line of chapter 11? I just let that slide after multiple checks...

The sky had cleared up a little, and the sun was shining at full capacity. The air was chilly, but no one seemed to care. All that was on their mind were bad jokes and greasy food. 

The new Grillby's location was downtown, which was quite the distance from the school. The three decided to just walk, enjoying the fresh air. 

Frisk took a deep breath, taking in their surroundings. It was just the outskirts of a normal, everyday neighborhood, but somehow it was special to them. 

"I like this. The peace, you know?" They smiled. "It's so welcoming here, just like the underground. There's nothing to be afraid of here."

Sans had his hands in his pockets and he, as always, looked relaxed and at peace. "i don't think i could get sick of this. there's so much to see, so much to do. not like i do much, anyway." The chubby skeleton winked. 

Flowey wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the hundreds of dandelions that dotted people's lawns. 'Imposters.' He thought. 

The next few minutes were quiet, so Frisk decided to 'talk' to Chara. 'Hey, Chara. What are you thinking about?'

*Oh, you know, how great it was seeing those trashbags get a taste of their own medicine. It was quite hilarious. 

'That can't be all you're thinking about. Let me ask you something. Why did you leave me alone after what happened? I want an honest answer, not just some poetic lines you thought of to cheer me up.' Were they really doing this?

*That kind of was the only thing I was thinking about, but if you reaaaally want to know why I vanished, it's because...

'Its because..?'

*Oh, fine. That was gross! I would've barfed if you kept staring at the hole in your stomach! Blegh. I'm not fond of that kind of stuff, Frisk. 

'Dont be so  _cut up_ about it, Chara. I  _gut_ to be honest, I was lonely without you. I would've kept calling for your help, but I didn't have the  _guts_ to do it. I wasn't in very _stab_ le condition, you know.' Frisk was audibly giggling at their puns.

*You're unbelievable.

'You're un _bowel_ ievable'

*Don't do this to me!

'You can't escape, Chara.'

*-exaggerated sigh-

Before Frisk could could unleash more puns, Flowey spoke up. "What are you giggling at? No one has said anything."

"Oh, I thought of a few jokes about what happened in the other timeline. They're really a _cut above the rest._ " sans' grin widened and Flowey prepared for more.

"heh. sorry to keep you _holed_ up, flowey, but there are plenty where that came from. right, frisk?"

" _Knife_ to see that you joined the fun, Sans." Frisk's grin was nearly ear to ear.

" _shank_ you. i love to  _take a stab_ at making puns."

"Will you guys just  _cut it out_?! ..... Oh... Wait..." (Wake me up inside! (Can't wake up!) Wake me up inside! (Save meeee!))

Frisk and Sans lost it after Flowey's accidental pun. "Oh my god! Flowey! Hahaha!"

"Hilarious." Flowey was ashamed to have messed up so horribly.

"heh. let's put the  _petal_ to the metal and get to grillby's. i know a shortcut." Sans winked and Flowey groaned.

Still struggling to breath from laughing, Frisk followed Sans around a corner and magically in the city, near Grillby's. The new location was in one of the busiest sections of the city, so skyscrapers, taxi cabs, and pedestrians made up most of the scenery. The actual Grillby's building was almost identical to the one in Snowdin, however.

"So this is downtown Ebott City..." Flowey has been near here when he was messing with pedestrians, but he hadn't taken the time to admire the busy downtown streets and the enormous buildings.

"Yeah. It's cool in the city, but it's dangerous sometimes. I heard that people go missing around here a lot. I still would like to come here more often, though." Frisk, too, was admiring the scenery. 

"alright, flowey is a kid, right?"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Yes he is." 

"i would have said so anyway. heh. free food is free food." The trio entered the small tavern. It was exactly like before, but slightly larger, and with more humans. "hey grillbz. kids eat free today, right?"

"..." Grillbz said yes. The fiery bartender told Sans that he'll be a moment, as he needed to tend to other customers. 

"cool." Sans hopped onto a bar stool and Frisk placed Flowey on the wooden counter top. "it'll be a bit before grillbz gets back. you can run around and do whatever kids do if you like." 

Frisk smiled cheerfully and ran over to the big dog monster occupying the center table. Greater Dog was alone, and seemed sad.

"Hello!" The happy child greeted the dog and he perked up, suddenly becoming excited. "You looked sad, so I came to cheer you up." Frisk jumped up to the table so they could meet the dog's enormous size.

Despite not being in the Royal Guard anymore, the Canine Unit still wore their old armor, so Greater Dog was still towering over everyone. 

Frisk pet the dog's head and played with his ears, giggling when he'd lick them. "You're so cute! Why are you here all alone?" The armored canine simply whimpered. "Did they do something without you? That's mean." He nodded and rested his head on the table. Frisk felt bad for the big oaf. "It's okay. I'm sure they'll apologize. I need to go eat now, though. Grillby is taking my friends' orders. I'll sneak you some fries, kay?" Frisk patted the dog's head and ran back to the others.

"hey, kiddo, you're just in time. grillbz is taking orders. what'll you have?"

Frisk quickly eyed the menu. They realized they were starving. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries, please." Having already taken the others' orders, Grillbz nods and sets off to fetch the food.

*Bacon cheeseburger? Sweet. I hope I can taste it too. I can feel your emotions, but I haven't tried to share taste. 

'Well tell me if you can taste things, because I kind of want to know too. It sounds cool.' 

*I wonder what else I can do...

Before Frisk heard Chara, they began speaking. "So, Sans. Flowey. What did you guys get?"

"i just got the usual. a big bottle of ketchup, fresh from wherever grillbz buys them." 

"I got a big mound of fries. For a little flower, I have a big appetite." Flowey coiled around Frisk's arm again. His pot wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Cool. So how's it been, Sans? Do you have any stories this time around?" Sans usually told funny stories at Grillby's. Flowey was curious, also. 

Sans responded after the food came. "you two want to hear a tale from the  _pun_ derful life of sans? well, get ready." He took a swig of ketchup, to Flowey's dismay. "so, i was relaxing at home, as usual, when pap showed up, wanting to look around the city. i suggested food, but grillby's wasn't open yet, so we agreed on this small tavern called 'samson's deluxe grill.' after the two of us walked in, we got some looks, you know, being skeletons, but we didn't care. after we sat down and the bartender took our orders, pap pointed out a jukebox and suggested we play some human music. so we got up and went to the jukebox, and most of the songs were '70s and '80s hits, but one song stood out to papyrus. it was one of shyren's new songs, and an annoying one, to say the least. paps usually despises my kind of humor, but he suggested something that made me so proud."

"What did he say??" Frisk and Flowey said in unison.

"he pointed out that it was $1 for three song choices and he had three dollars. now that wasn't very special. what got me was this hilariously evil plot of his to play the same shyren song nine times in a row. nine. times. genius. of course, i agreed, and as he began to select the songs, i intervened, saying that he should select a different song after the fourth or fifth play. it was a perfect idea. pure genius."

Flowey really enjoyed the story. "That's the purest of evil. I love it!"

*I like where this is going.

Sans continued. "so the two of us chose eight 'it's a beautiful morning'-s by shyren, and a single rock song from the 80's. satisfied with our actions, we returned to the table for our food. after the previous song ended, ours began. it was glorious. if you guys haven't heard shyren's 'it's a beautiful morning,' in the middle of the song, it sounds kinda like it's going to end, and then it picks up again. that's great for the situation, because the first time the song replayed, people totally thought 'wow, this song is longer than i remember.' papyrus and i could hardly restrain our laughter after 3 replays. everyone at the tables were visibly upset that that stupid song had looped for nearly fifteen minutes straight. what was great, though, was that the employees seemed totally indifferent, like this happened every day. we were having a blast. then, suddenly, the track ends, and the 80's song plays. literally everyone in the room sighed in relief, and the two of us were desperately trying not to burst into a fit of laughter."

Frisk and Flowey had giggled through most of the story. "What happened next?" Frisk asked, still chuckling.

"so, after the song ends, silence fills the room... and then it happens... the jukebox blasts the beginning of 'it's a beautiful morning' again! this one guy looked like he could take no more. he was at the breaking point, like he was going to snap at any moment, and pap and i were giggling like children while it happened. after a total of seven plays, someone finally turned the jukebox off. no one ever knew that we caused the calamity. i still don't know what caused paps to want to do this, but i dearly hope it happens again." Sans drank more ketchup.

Frisk had been laughing hard enough to get weird looks from people, and Flowey quietly chuckled. 

"I like your stories, Sans! They always bring a smile to my face." Frisk grinned.

"And you two got away with it! Priceless." Flowey thought about doing this himself.

*It's so evil! Hahahaha!

The three finished their food and headed out the door, not before Frisk slid some food to a certain dog. They headed home, realizing that Toriel might be worried.

The three enjoyed living on the surface. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you will notice, Sans' story is directly based on John Mulaney's "Salt and Pepper Diner." I saw a video of it, but with Sans and Papyrus, and I thought "this would be hilarious in my fic!"


	13. What Dreams Are Made Of (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara interacts with Frisk during a dream and the two begin an adventure through Frisk's imagination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so torn between two different story ideas that I spent 20 minutes thinking of a new one. This should be wacky and weird, so enjoy~

After a long day of school and gardening with Asgore, Frisk waters Flowey and blacks out on the bed. They were so tired that they didn't even change, but that doesn't matter to Frisk. At the time, all they wanted was some shut-eye.

Frisk expected to dream about happy things, and then suddenly wake with little memory of it, like usual. This wasn't the case, however. Tonight was different. They had company. 

*Helloooooo. Wake uuuup!

Frisk stood up after being repeatedly poked by a shadowy figure. The room was hazy and dark, so they couldn't see in front of their eyes. Suddenly, what appeared to be some sort of industrial light fixtures illuminated the room.

*Welcome! To my lair!!!!

Frisk took in their surroundings, thoroughly confused. The entire room was metallic, and as the figure said, the place appeared to be some kind of supervillain's lair. The shadowy figure was nowhere to be seen.

*You must be confused. 

Frisk looked towards an apparent surveillance system in the center of the room where a large chair slowly turned around. After the chair turned around, Frisk facepalmed and giggled. Chara was in the chair, with a fake moustache, a suit, and a top hat.

*It is I, Ch- I mean... The infamous Dr. Chaos!

"Chara, why did you build a supervillain lair in my mind?" Frisk cocked their head slightly. 

*Who says I built it? I mean... Who is this 'Chara?'

"You could have at least chose a name starting with different letters." The lair and Chara's outfit vanished, returning the area to a featureless void. 

*Was it that obvious? Well, I bet you're going to ask how this is happening. So, usually, when you're asleep, I'm either also asleep, or I'm distracted doing some wacky thing like what you just saw. I'll explain later. So, tonight, I was wandering around the void, and I saw you, curled into a ball, just like a kitten. So I woke you. 

Frisk scratched their head, looking completely dumbfounded. "Umm, so how do you make things appear and disappear? Where am I anyway?" 

*Oh right, I guess I should explain.

Two beanbag chairs poofed into existence and Chara fell into one.

*This is your mind! As you know, I'm dead. Big surprise. I was peacefully at rest, sleeping for eternity in the sweet embrace of mortality until you showed up. Somehow, someway, I woke up and you know what happened next. I latched onto your soul, and apparently I live inside your brain, as a constant thought process. I think..? I don't know, I'm not a doctor.

"So you're part of me, but an independent mind? Awesome." Frisk sank into the cushion. They were surprisingly calm about this. Yet again, they might as well be. They've seen weirder things. 

*So long story short, I can spawn things and alter myself using my imagination! It's cool! Watch this!

Chara morphed into Flowey.

*Look! I'm Flowey! Howdy howdy howdy!

They returned to normal and chuckled. Frisk, too was smiling.

"This is cool! I can do things here that I can... well... only dream of!" Frisk hopped off the chair and began thinking of things to create.

*Woah woah woah, hold up! I have an idea... Why don't we go on an adventure! 

Chara stood up and grabbed Frisk. They pressed the other child's cheek to their own and gestured towards the nothingness. 

*Think of the possibilities! We can... fight dragons! Be superheroes! Beat up bad guys! Fight draconic bad guys as superheroes! It'll be cooooool! 

Chara spun away from Frisk.

"You're very excited about this!" Chara's energy seemed to fuel Frisk's.

*It's not like I had anyone to do things with for the past hundreds of years~

"Oh right. Can't you spawn friends?"

*Yeah, but they're bot real. They do help sometimes. Anyway, let's go on an adventure!!

A strange machine appeared in front of the two. It had a large question mark and a lever. 

"What does this do?"

*It creates an entirely random sequence of scenarios for us to interact with! Every experience is different and totally dependant on the user's personality. You give it a try, since it's your mind we're in.

Frisk smiled and nodded, reaching for the lever. They pulled it and the scenery morphed and changed shape.

"This is awesome! How could you be unhappy here?" Frisk was hyped for the adventure that awaited. 

*Who says I was unhappy here?

"I don't mean  _you,_ I mean anyone in general." The scenery slowly took shape into that of a high, snowy mountain top.

*Oh. We're on top of a mountain, and a biiiig one!

"Awesome!" The two looked at their surroundings, being unable to feel pain or physical discomfort, due to being in a dream-like state.

*Look for tools or items. I designed the machine to give us stuff at each place we appear in. I wonder what it'll give us up here... Snowboards? Skis? 

Frisk picked up a pair of weird suits from a snowbank. "I found these suits. What are they for?"

*Try them on, they might be useful. 

They both fit perfectly into the strange clothing. Frisk stretched their arms out revealing wing-like flaps. The wind picked up before they could speak, pushing on the wings.

"Ahh!" Frisk tumbled into the snow. They stood up, spitting snow out of their mouths. "Oh, these are wingsuits! I saw these in a movie!" Frisk played with the flaps some more.

*What's a wingsuit? Can I flap my wings and fly away? 

"No, I think you glide with them, but they're hard to use without getting hurt." Frisk sat down to finish zipping up parts of the suit. Chara did the same.

*We can't get hurt, remember? You're not physically here, you know. You're not frozen, right? 

Frisk grabbed a handful of snow. They felt that the snow was cold, but it wasn't painful. "Oh, great! Let's get to jumping off this cliff then!" 

*That's the spirit!

The two kids waddled over to a ledge, staring into a cloudy abyss. This was going to be cool.

*Remember, don't worry! You can't get hurt. Also, what do I do with this? Do I flap the wings? 

"I think you jump and spread your arms and legs out. The people in the movie moved their whole body to turn, so try to do that."

*Well, here goes nothing!

Chara turned their back to the cliff and looked towards Frisk. They saluted and dropped, with Frisk joining moments later. 

*Woaaaaah!

"This is soooo cool!"

After stabilizing, they flew up next to each other. It was too loud to realistically hear each other, but dream physics were on their side. 

*Race ya to wherever we have to land!

"It's on!"

The two punched through a layer of clouds and reached clear sky. The scenery was a breathtaking view of a distant city, presumably a fictional one, backlit by a fiery sunset. Frisk passed Chara, much to their dismay, and approached the maze of concrete and steel. 

*I bet you can't fly through the city!

"I bet I can!"

Even with their own imaginations providing stability, both children were having trouble controlling the wingsuits. Maneuvering through the city was going to be challenging. When they reached the city, which was much larger than it appeared, Chara took the lead, flying through a pair of skyscrapers. The two split up, taking different paths towards the outskirts of the city.

Frisk, on the right hand path, skimmed a helipad, then continued weaving in between office buildings. Chara, on the left side, daringly chose to fly in between cables on a suspension bridge, but made it through. When they reached the end of the city and the sunset was their only view, the two were still tied in their epic race.

*Frisk? How do we land?

"Umm..."

*You don't know how to land?

"No..."

*Wonderful.

Frisk and Chara reached the first 'checkpoint' and attempted to slow down, only to face plant into the ground at 80 mph. 

"Ahh, I actually felt that..." Frisk smoothed their hair.

*I never said you wouldn't feel it! I just said you wouldn't die.

The scenery shifted again, and the suits faded away. This time, they were in a steamy, wooden building.

"What's this place? Why is it so stuffy?" Frisk's hair became poofy from the steam.

*More important question! Where are your clothes?!

Frisk looked down and gasped. They only had a white towel, and so did Chara. "Where are yours?!" Chara, too, was startled.

*How did I not expect one of these situations to be horribly awkward? It was created with  _your_ mind, after all.

"What's so wrong with that?"

*Ugh, never mind. Let's just see what else there is here.

The pair awkwardly poked around the building quietly. The only sounds were the patting of their own bare feet and a faint hissing noise.

As they were walking down a hallway, Frisk was shyly trying to look away, their face bright red from blushing. Chara noticed this and turned to face them.

*What? 

"Oh, no.. nothing.." 

Chara raised an eyebrow, then decided to ignore Frisk's strange behavior.

*Then let's continue. I think I see a door up ahead. 

Frisk looked down the whole time, holding their hands behind their back. For some reason, Chara couldn't point out what was wrong. 

*Is this the way out?

Chara peered into a slit in the door they spoke of, before backing out. 

*It looks like a place to hang for a bit. Let's go in.

Frisk silently followed Chara into the room. The room was similar to a sauna, except there was a large cushion surrounded with wood, with small sets of stairs on either side.

*I don't know about you, but I think I'll just chill on this bed thing for a bit. 

Chara hopped up the stairs and dropped onto the cushion, repositioning the towel at their waist for maximum comfort. Frisk joined and laid next to them, still appearing shy.

"Why don't you seem to care that you're so exposed?" Frisk finally said something.

*Wha? Why don't  _you_ care when you're around Flowey?? I thought you were fine with this!

"Well, he's a flower... and you're human, and you're... heh.." Frisk blushed again and had an awkward little smile. Chara furrowed their brow.

*Are.. Are you hitting on me?

Frisk's blush intensified and they covered their face with their hands. "No!" 

Chara wasn't sure if they should be flattered, amused, or annoyed. They blushed anyway. It was an awkward situation.

*I don't understand you, Frisk. Flirting with someone who doesn't even exist outside your own head. You're a unique person.

Chara sat up and patted Frisk's head.

*You keep being you, buddy. 

Frisk relaxed a little and warmly smiled.

*Well, let's find out way out of here. We may not be wearing anything, but it's like an oven in here. 

"Yeah, it's a little hard to breathe. I want to do something fun again! I liked flying!"

Chara fixed the towel and headed out the door. Frisk followed soon after. 

"I see a big room up ahead! Let's go!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Frisk flirting with everyone, but being awkward about it. I find it funny and cute. Anyway, this'll be a two part chapter I guess. It was supposed to be short, but I ended up expanding on it a bit too much.


	14. What Dreams Are Made Of (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara continue their 'adventure' through Frisk's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if this'll have to be a three part chapter... I was hoping for this to be a quickie, but apparently this might drag on...
> 
> Anyway, the whole 'steamy building' thing is the remnants of a possible idea for the last chapter, where everyone goes to a sauna to relax and enjoy themselves. This rendition, however, has the two in an empty building, alone, and with a horribly awkward lack-of-clothing situation for extra lols. Is it a good idea? Probably not. It's my story though (:

Frisk and Chara trotted through the damp hallway, occasionally commenting on the surroundings. They didn't realize this before, but the entire place seemed empty. There was an occasional ambient voice in the distance, but it might just be their imaginations.

"I know this is in my head and all, but where are all the other people? I saw cars and people in that city earlier..." Frisk wiped hair from their eyes.

*Do you  _want_ to have people see us in this situation?

Chara tugged on the towel that had been keeping them decent.

Frisk thought for a moment. "Well, now that you say that..."

*I'm pretty sure we'll find someone eventually. 

The pair reached the end of the long hallway and entered a much larger room. This room had various lockers and signs of recent human activity, but none were to be seen. 

*So there's lockers here, and I see people's stuff, but there doesn't appear to be anything useful. Let's go to that room over there. 

Chara pointed to a small room obscured by fog. 

"Sure. Do you think it has anything fun?"

*Be careful how you use the word 'fun' in this situation.

Frisk narrowed their eyes and put on a cheeky smile. "Everything's more fun when you're naked~"

Chara chuckled. 

*Heh, whatever you say, Frisk.

They entered the room and scanned the room for anything of significance. There was a small jacuzzi in the corner of the room, along with several other semmingly luxurious installments. There was a pair of massage tables at one end of the room, and off to the right, a door to a sauna. 

"Ooh, a hot tub! And a sauna! I wanna go in!"

*Sure, I guess we can relax here for a bit. What's the rush anyway, right?

Frisk was about to step into the hot tub before they realized that there was an... issue...

"Oh, wait! Our towels will get wet if we go in.." They frowned and sat on one of the steps leading to the water.

*We could, uhh, take them off for the time being?

Frisk blushed and nervously laughed.

*You don't have to look! The water isn't clear anyway.

Frisk awkwardly dropped the towel and Chara looked away, their face also red. This was certainly a strange situation.

"Ooh, it's nice in here." Frisk dropped into the jacuzzi and rested against the wall. 

Chara joined not too long after, carefully slipping into the bubbly water. 

"I feel very free without wearing a swimsuit. It always chafes." Frisk took a deep breath and smiled, sinking deeper into the water.

Chara was directly next to them, stretching their legs out of the water and wiggling their toes. 

*I haven't ever been in a hot tub before. Not just because they didn't exist in my time, but that there wasn't anything similar in the underground except the waterfall. I mean, yeah, the waterfall was nice and calm, but the water was cold and I always looked like a glowstick after getting out. This isn't technically real, though, and the feeling of it is purely imaginative. It's still nice.

Frisk stuck their head under water for a moment to wet their hair. "Dont you wish you had a body? Not like Flowey, I mean. I wish Alphys could do something but she tried with Flowey and failed to get him a better body. It sucks." Frisk looked sad for a moment and then perked back up. "It's okay though! You can do stuff like this! It feels real, right?"

Chara splashed water on their face and turned to Frisk.

*I guess it's fine being in here. Technically, I can do whatever I want, and I can watch you interacting with my old family. It really isn't bad. Sucks for Asriel though. He gets most of what I have, but he can't love his mom and dad anymore. 

"He has me, though. I can help him feel again! I'm sure!" Frisk's expression was too optimistic for Chara to deny, so they changed the subject.

*Hey, I just remembered something. You know when I asked you who you liked and you didn't answer?

"At school? Oh right, because you made jokes about my name! That was funny."

*So, Frisk. Who dooo you like??

Chara leaned towards Frisk and wiggled their eyebrows.

"I think I like everyone!" They had a toothy grin on their face.

*What now?

"There's plenty of people that I like. There's one girl in my class who has the softest voice... And another who always encourages people. There's also a boy who's really smart.." Frisk daydreamed a little before turning back to Chara, who was amused. They grabbed Chara's hand. "And I like you too. You're funny and... ha.. pretty..... I like you.." Frisk stared for a moment. "As a friend of course!" They released Chara's hand, giggling in embarrassment.

Chara looked down for a moment.

*Pretty..?

Chara grabbed Frisk, who was shocked, and tightly squeezed them.

*I like you too, buddy!

Frisk muttered something incoherent, with some words being 'awkward' and 'skin contact.' Chara backed off and noogied their friend.

"Hey, let's go check out that sauna. I heard they were super relaxing." Frisk floated around in the water, seeming much more comfortable with the situation. 

*Apparently you 'sweat toxins out of your body' in those. This is all a dream, so it doesn't matter, but it could help my back more. 

"You still have a backache? Oh I know! I can give you a massage! I think I know what to do."

*That sounds great right about now.

Chara stood up in the water, stretching their back. Frisk looked away as Chara replaced the towel and hopped up onto the massage table. It was unbelievably comfortable. They turned onto their stomach and waited for Frisk, who was exiting the jacuzzi.

After wrapping the towel around their waste, Frisk cracked their knuckles and prepared to massage Chara's back. They hadn't done this before, but they were always excited to help a friend, even if it was awkward and touchy-feely. 

"I hope this helps your backache, Chara. Now where is the pain?"

*My upper back just doesn't agree with me. Probably because I didn't sleep. It always happens when I stay up to, you know, create evil lairs. 

Frisk began to work Chara's back. "Yeah. It's worth it though. Even know this is a weird situation, it's been a blast! I feel relaxed from the hot tub, flying through the air was so fun! And I feel like we've gotten closer as friends!" 

Chara smiled, though Frisk didn't see it. They appreciated having such a good, albeit strange friend. 

*You may not have the slightest clue what you're doing, but it certainly helps... Wow...

"I try my best, and that always works, right?"

*Yeah... Oooh, up a little! Yessssss...

Chara felt like a dog being scratched. They hadn't been this happy in an excessively long time.

Frisk happily kneaded Chara's muscles for a few minutes before their arms got tired. They sat on an adjacent table, facing Chara, who sat up.

"You feel better?" Frisk asked, satisfied with their work.

*Oh, do I... 

"Well, we should keep exploring the place. Maybe find more people, or the next checkpoint thingy."

Chara nodded and hopped off the table, heading out the door.

The two entered another hallway and walked down it, chatting about random subjects.

*Do you  _hate_ anything or anyone in particular? Like anything major? Aside from violence and stuff. I never see you get mad at people. 

"There are things I don't like, but I don't really hate anything too much aside from little things. What do you hate?"

*I'm not a fan of humans. It's not the burning hatred I felt before, but still. Also, I hate those bully punks. I used to hate the puzzles in the underground, too.

It was hard to think of specific things the two hated. They eventually reached the end of the long hallway, which contained the next 'checkpoint.' 

"Oh, look! The next checkpoint!"

*Sweet! Let's go!

Upon stepping on the checkpoint, the scenery changed again and their clothes reappeared.

"Hey, I got my clothes back!" Frisk tugged at their sweater.

*Is it weird that I almost liked it better before? Now hear me out. I may have been exposed, but I felt really free and lightweight, especially in the water. 

"Well, it was certainly nice to be free, but it was really awkward... Can you imagine if we didn't have towels? I would've possibly passed out!" 

*Haha, I'm sure you would've.

The scene finally decided on a definite appearance. This was a drastic change from a warm, humid environment to a dark and cold one. The pair were in a dark tunnel with a steel wall at its end. The wall had a small device with a blinking light on it. Around them were various sets of armor and weapons. What were they for?

*Woah, what's this place? Why's the wall blinking? Why are there guns and stuff?

"I think I recognize this... I watched this cool action movie with Flowey earlier. This might be like that." Frisk jumped after a device on the ground spat out a gruff, manly voice. 

"Soldiers! Beyond this wall is the enemy's central command. You have one shot to reach the control panel in the center of the base and stop the Doctor from launching their nuclear missiles! This will not be easy, but I trust your skill and wit will help you succeed. Armor, a map, and weapons have been provided for you. When you're ready, detonate the bomb and begin your assault. Godspeed, soldiers, the world is counting on you." The transmission ended in static.

*We have to do this alone? There could be an army waiting for us behind there!

Frisk had a determined expression. "Chara. The world is counting on us. We have to do this! Even if it's hopeless, we have to try!"

Chara nodded and the two prepared for war.

*Alright, did you put your armor on? 

"Armor? I don't think I did..."

*There's two cool looking armor vests here. 

"Oh, I see them now." Frisk equipped the vest and continued sifting through various firearms.

*Oooh! Looky here!

Chara held up a submachine gun, twisting it around to inspect it. 

*It's like a pocket sized machine gun! My favorite! 

Frisk sorted through the weapon pile and picked up a rather large rifle. "This looks reliable~ Hey Chara, you know that thing runs out of bullets really quick, right?"

*Yeah, I'm going to carry some extra ammo though. I'll be fine. Oooo grenades!

Chara picked up a grenade and tossed it up and down, grinning with glee. 

"They gave us grenades? Awesome! More things to blow those guys up with!

*Wait a minute... I thought you hated violence and stuff.

"Video games aren't real, and neither is this. Plus, we're saving the whole world! And even I know that mercy won't work in this situation." Frisk grabbed some more explosives and prepared to fight.

*Well, that makes sense. It's like a virtual reality game!

"Exactly!" 

Chara excitedly grabbed the bomb detonator and got ready to blow the door.

*Alright, you ready?

Frisk nodded, pumped for the ensuing action.

*Cover your ears! 3!... 2!... 1!...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeep. This shall drag on. Part three, coming up soon!
> 
> **EDIT: I changed things up to fix past mistakes. The story is largely identical, but several lines have been changed.


	15. What Dreams Are Made Of (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third scenario the two children get into will decide the fate of this imaginary world! Will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should conclude this excessively long 3-part chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I like this enough to post two in one day!

Frisk and Chara covered their ears as an explosion tore a hole in the metal wall before them. As expected, an alarm was triggered, and the sound of shouting and sirens echoed through the halls. 

With a battle cry, Chara charged through the hole and took cover behind a container, with Frisk following.

"Intruders! Get them!" An apparent guard shouted at the two, raising a rifle and firing several rounds. 

*Frisk, pop up and check the area. How many are there?

"Got it." Frisk quickly shot up and surveyed the corridor. "Alright, there's a guy standing behind a container on the left, and two others on our right. What do we do?"

*You have the big gun, right? 

"Yes. It's a bit heavy though."

*Switch, then. Real quick.

They switched weapons and ammo. They weren't very organized at the moment 

*Frisk. You get the ones on the right. I got the left guy. 

"Let's go!"

In unison, the two popped up and fired at the enemies, causing two to be apparently destroyed, and one to dive for cover. Apparently killing them made them scatter and disappear, similar to monsters. Dream physics were the savior in this situation, cancelling the heavy recoil they should feel and certainly be unable to handle. 

*Woah, this is so cool!

"Yeah! It's great! It almost makes me forget that they kill people in real life... But it doesn't matter, right? It's a dream!"

*Yeah, let's get the other guy!

The third guy stood up at the same time as the two and exchanged shots, with one bullet nearly hitting Chara. After the room was clear, they continued. When they reached the next hallway, the yelling and footsteps implied that there were many enemies.

*Frisk, I'm throwing a grenade!

Chara pulled the pin and clumsiy lobbed the grenade. 

"Grenade!!!!" One of the guards yelled, before it went off, destroying several of them.

"Good one, Chara. I'll go to the right and hide behind cover. You stay around the corner, okay?" 

*Got it. 

Frisk hastily dove behind cover, narrowly dodging a hail of bullets. 

"Get those punks!"

"We can't let 'em get to the control room!"

Frisk peeked over their cover, assessing the situation. Six or seven guards were behind cover, waiting for their move. "Chara! On three!" Frisk gestured to not move after counting, to trick them. Frisk was young, but by no means stupid. "3! 2! 1!"

The guards stood up and fired at nothing. Frisk and Chara jumped out of cover and took the guards by surprise, clearing the room after a several second fire fight. 

"Was that all of them?" Frisk asked.

*Yeah, let's move before more come. 

They ran through the hall, reaching a door with a staircase in it. Frisk opened the door, checking for hostiles, and then started up the stairs. According to the map that was provided, floor 3 was where to go. 

*This turned from all cuddly and warm to violent and loud real quick! That's what I love about doing this!

"I can't blame you, this is fun!"

*Dont forget the goal, though. The world needs us! We can't fall in battle! We must be triumphant! We must be DETERMINED!

The two high fived and reached the third floor. Chara then shooshed Frisk and pulled a knife from a holster. 

*Wait. There's a guy coming.

A guard walked through the door, and the much smaller child jumped on his back and stabbed his chest, reducing him to nothing immediately. 

"That was brutal." 

*Hey, they don't seem to know we're here. Let's be stealthy. 

"Kay."

Frisk and Chara crept through the third floor, clinging to the walls and hiding in the shadows. They were fortunate that they learned to keep their breathing steady, an art they learned while playing hide and seek. 

The map pointed to a room that led to the only elevator to the 4th floor- the floor that held their destination. When they reached the room, however, it was full of armed guards, being briefed presumably about the threat the two posed. 

*What do we do? 

Frisk pulled out a cylindrical grenade. "This one says 'smoke' on it. Maybe we can blind them and get through undetected."

Chara nodded.

*Sounds like a plan. I see the elevator. When I open the door, lob the grenade, wait for the smoke, and run for the stairs. Got it?

"Got it."

Chara slowly pushed the door open and Frisk gently rolled the smoke bomb into the room. Smoke filled the room and the guards began to panic. This was their opportunity. Frisk and Chara charged through the smoke and opened the elevator door, closing it before the smoke cleared. 

Frisk sighed in relief. "Sheesh. This is intense. I think that there's going to be company on this floor. This 'Doctor' fellow must have his security on high alert near the control room."

*You're right. Ready a grenade and hide in the corners. If there are people waiting, blow them to kingdom come!

"Alright!" Frisk readied a grenade and stood to the side as the elevator doors opened. 

Frisk and Chara were dead silent as they waited for contact... Nobody seemed to be there, but Frisk threw the grenade anyway. The blast destroyed a pair of sentries who were also waiting for them. 

*How did you know? I didn't hear a thing? 

"I heard the faintest squeak from a boot."

*Even over the sirens?

"If you focus hard enough, that sound is blocked out. I learned it from Undyne. Believe it or not, she was talking about a horribly recorded anime movie with tons of static, not combat. Heh."

*It's weird how the things that save us come from the weirdest places. Well, let's continue. There's more where that came from.

The dynamic duo, with guns drawn, walked around several missile silos before finding the bulk of this 'Doctor' fellow's army. They were guarding an enormous room, assumed to be the command center. Several missiles raised out from storage, apparently readying themselves for launch.

"Oh no! We're running out of time!"

*How do you know?

"Look." Frisk pointed to the moving missiles. "They're about to launch. If they do, they're going to destroy everything!"

*Right, then let's go all in! Chaaaarge! 

Chara ran towards the guards and threw a grenade. Frisk followed up with several shots. 

"Contact!" Guards began yelling to each other.

The grenade went off, taking several guards out. Frisk ran to one side of the room, distracting some of them, while Chara fired volleys of shots. 

"Don't let these brats through!"

"How are a bunch of kids getting through?!"

"It doesn't matter! Fire!"

*I'm out of bullets!

Chara made the awful mistake of announcing their vulnerability. They pulled their knife again as several guards ran towards them.

"No! Chara!" Frisk reloaded hastily and fired at the men approaching their friend. In their haste, Frisk's cheek was grazed by a bullet, forcing them into cover again. "Aah! We can't lose!"

*I got this!

Chara slashed at the first guard to come around the corner, mortally wounding him. Two others rushed towards them, and Chara thought fast, rolling an unarmed grenade under one of the guards to scare him off, and forcing their knife into the other one's eye. The first guard came back, shooting this time, and knocking the knife from Chara's hand. 

*No no no! 

"Chara! I got you!" Frisk rushed from their hiding spot and narrowly dodged bullets while firing at Chara's attacker, destroying him. 

*Thanks, you saved me! Well, not technically me, but the whole operation, really, but you know. 

Chara grabbed their blade and Frisk gave them their last grenades. Frisk loaded their last magazine and prepared to make a final stand. They had to drop eleven men with thirty rounds and two grenades. This could work. 

"Here they come! Let's give 'em all we got!" 

More bullets flew and after several explosions and dozens of bullets, the shots ceased. Frisk and Chara had won, and now they had to stop this 'Doctor' person and shut the missile system down.

*That was close. Wow. 

"I know, let's get moving."

The two entered the command center and it struck them as very familiar... A large chair in front of a series of screens and buttons slowly turned around, revealing the mastermind behind all of this. 

The figure that stood up had a black overcoat, a bushy moustache, and a black top hat. "Congratulations. You've made to my command center. I am Dr. Chaos! The soon-to-be ruler of Earth! Say goodbye to your precious world as you know it!" Dr. Chaos slammed a large, red button and the ground shook as dozens of ballistic missiles launched from the base. 

*No!!

"They're getting away!"

The Doctor hopped into a strange aircraft as the metal ceiling opened up, letting sunlight in. They flew out of the base, leaving Frisk and Chara away. 

Sounds of warfare flooded into the command center and a small helicopter flew into the base, landing next to the children. 

"It's just as I feared, soldiers. Dr. Chaos was one step ahead of us and had the missiles ready to be launched when we attacked. Do you know where they went?" The man from the speaker earlier was flying the chopper. 

*Uhh, they flew that way.

Chara pointed in the direction the Doctor went. 

"How can we stop them? And the missiles?" Frisk asked.

"One of our spies informed us of abort codes. If we capture the Doctor alive, we could stop the missiles. Hop in, our ride is waiting for us on the surface." 

Frisk and Chara didn't question the man and they jumped into the helicopter, which flew outside the base. It was a war zone outside. Thousands of soldiers and the Doctor's goons were locked in intense fire fights and tanks battled each other to the death. Fighter jets flew over head, firing on enemy choppers. This was a full scale invasion.

*Woah, so we weren't the only ones here.

"Our troops on the surface are working as a distraction while you two disabled the missiles. It didn't quite go to plan, but there's still hope." 

"What do we do to win?" 

The chopper landed on a secure airstrip not too far away from the action. 

"This is how we win." The large pilot walked over to a modified fighter jet. "This here fighter plane has the speed and power to take the Doc's craft down. It's also fitted with a third seat, so we can all go. I'll fly, and you two man the guns."

*I don't know how to use the controls!

"Yeah! What do we do?"

"When you enter the plane and put your helmets on, a screen should show up. Just think of what you want to lock on to, and the computer does the rest. Let's go, we have no time to waste!"

Frisk and Chara hurriedly hopped into the co-pilot seats and put their helmets on. 

*Oh, this is cool! Technology is awesome!

"Yeah! Let's go get us some codes!"

The aircraft screeched to life and took off vertically. The main engine moved to position and the plane began to fly out to sea, in the direction the Doctor fled. They flew over a fleet of navy ships then lowered to the point that water was kicking up around them.

*We're moving so fast! Oh my god! Frisk, the military really has stuff like this?!

"Not exactly, but they have a plane similar to it. We can watch a movie about it if you want!"

*Yeah, but first we must save the world!

The jet broke the sound barrier with a glorious boom. The trio reached land and flew above a small town. 

"I just got the position of the Doctor. He should be in the plains, about 5 miles north. They weren't moving very quickly."

*Alright, I'm ready to lock onto them. 

"Same."

They reached Dr. Chaos' vehicle remarkably fast, and prepared to shoot it down.

*I see them! I'm locking on!

"I got a lock! Goodbye!" Frisk let the computer fire a missile at the Doctor's ship, damaging it. 

"They're going down!" The pilot slowed down and switched to hover mode.

The Doctor skimmed across the grasslands and screeched to a smoldering halt. The pilot landed the plane and rushed to the scene. 

*Alright, Dr. Chaos! Tell us how to stop the missiles!

The pilot pointed a gun at the weakened Doctor. "What is the abort code?!"

"Wait, guys, I got this." Frisk waved the others aside and knelt besides the injured villain. "Is what you're doing really worth all those poor men and women's lives?"

Dr. Chaos sighed and looked guilty.

"Do you believe that even the worst person can change? That they can become better?" 

The Doctor's eyes became watery. "I... I just wanted to be known. I wanted to be respected... I have done many awful things, child. Things that even the worst people would condemn. I can not change, but if it helps, I can at least try. This is the abort code to the missiles. '9 8 8 3' Now, please. End my, and everyone's suffering." 

Frisk backed away. "I can't, Doctor. I believe in you. You can change. Even if you have to be locked up for all your life"

The pilot, who was talking over the radio, stopped to full the others in on the situation. "The missiles have successfully been destroyed. Good work team. As for you, Doctor, you're coming with me."

After several minutes, a medic helicopter appeared and both the pilot and the Doctor were flown away, saying their goodbyes. And with that, the scenery morphed and faded to black, ending the 'adventure.' 

Chara wiped a small tear.

*I feel... like a hero..

"We are heroes, Chara! I mean, not really, but you know. You know, for a moment, I had thought that this was real. I was actually feeling like I had helped save the world. And earlier I actually felt like I was flying, or in a hot tub. It's a beautiful experience." Frisk smiled and looked into the distance.

*Well, I think you may be waking up soon. I guess this is farewell for now. I'll be going to sleep now. You have fun at school.

Frisk grinned and hugged Chara. "I will!" Chara returned the hug and Frisk slowly faded.

Frisk woke up with a huge smile. That was definitely the best dream they'd ever had. And they'd shared it with a great friend, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was corny, but it's good corn! And I'm absolutely exhausted from writing two chapters in a row! Yay me!
> 
> So, the dialogue and what happens is very corny and generic, because this is a projection in Frisk's mind. Also, Dr. Chaos is literally Chara with a suit, fake 'stache and a top hat. Really. Remember part 1?
> 
> **EDIT: I changed things around to fix past mistakes. The story is largely identical, but several lines have been changed.


	16. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to compensate for a missed post.

I have no time right now for chapter 16, but as usual, It'll be posted some time in the middle of the night. That's my only free time... Anyway, now that you're here... Do you guys want some backstory for that bully guy from chapter 10? You know, Jake? The guy I hated writing for obvious reasons. Take this as compensation for no chapter 16.

So, you all may be thinking "Why the  _hell_ would just an average bully guy savagely murder our little cinnamon bun?" Well, I'll tell you why he's so aggressive. (Besides the whole 'this guy's totally a psycho' thing)

So when writing chapter 14, I had quite a bit of scrapped dialogue. There was an alternate, possibly better version of the 'Who do you hate?' conversation. Remember, when Frisk was trying to massage Chara and they were chatting? Here's how it would've went. (I scrapped it because it seemed a bit too dark, maybe? You guys tell me if it would've been a better idea to leave it in or not.)

\--------

*How do you  _not_ seem to hate those bullies? I understand believing in someone, but _they_ _killed you_. Even when you were no threat, even when they had no reason to fight, even when you offered to help them, they  _gutted you like a damn fish_. 

Chara shuddered at the memory.

Frisk hesitated for a moment before responding. "I don't hate them."

Chara twisted to look at Frisk with a somewhat shocked expression.

*What? How? Why? 

Frisk's expression saddened. "It's Jake."

*What about him? He's the one who actually did anything, right?

"Yeah... Did you see the look in his eye? It wasn't just anger. It was sadness, it was loss, it was... tragedy? I think something sad happened in his personal life and he was taking his anger out on me. He was ranting about monsters a lot. Did they do something to him or his family? Was I the reason it happened to him?" 

*That isn't a reason to kill someone, Frisk.

Frisk paused and took a deep breath. They continued massaging Chara. "I know, but I still forgive him. He can change, right? I think he can solve whatever problem he may be having. I'm sure of it!" Frisk's expression brightened and Chara sighed.

*Heh, I don't understand you, Frisk. There doesn't seem to be much of a limit to your love and kindness.

\--------

So Frisk would've questioned if Jake had a serious issue in his personal life. Do you want to hear the truth, since I don't plan on touching on it later? Sure you do.

So when monsters were freed, you think some of them would have found human lovers, right? Well Jake's mom left his dad for a monster (I so badly want to say it's Vulkin) and Jake and his dad's lives went to  _shit._ She took most of their money, leaving the two heartbroken and poor. 

Jake's grief had turned to anger and malice, and he had to find someone to blame. Of course, it was Frisk, the one who was directly involved with the monsters' freedom. Jake had been bullying the poor child with his idiot friends (who are plain and simply just douche bags who bully Frisk for fun) ever since they started school. 

Frisk never really cared, and carried on with their day as usual. Jake and his buddies seemed content with the verbal abuse, but one day he became much more angry and abusive, which legitimately hurt Frisk. They, at the end of chapter 8, told Flowey and asked that he be ready  _if something happens._ Then chapter 10 happened. Yeah. 

But why the sudden ramping up of violence? Well, I'll tell you why. Jake's dad committed suicide the day before chapter 8 happened, and Jake was completely broken, and all the blame wrongly was placed on Frisk. 

So, that's the story of a character that I'd rather not bring up again, because I'm not a fan of chapter 10. Yaaaaay...? 

 


	17. Egg Hunt! (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's school hosts a neighborhood wide egg hunt for Easter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to post daily (nightly really) but I actually, really had no clue what to write about last night.(this morning???) I do now though! 
> 
> So, I dearly want to have a coinciding comic series visually representing snippets of the fic, but I can't draw to save the entire planet. By any chance, are any of you willing to help? It would be greatly appreciated! :D

* * *

It was 10:30 in the morning on Easter Sunday, and Frisk had slept in. They had told themself that they wanted to wake up earlier, but that wasn't true. Flowey was awake scrolling through numerous wiki pages, looking for nothing in particular.

Frisk wiped their eyes and rolled off the bed, making sleepy noises. "Hey.. mmm... Flowey.... -yawn- How long have you been up?" Frisk had a serious case of bedhead, as usual. 

Flowey didn't take his eyes off the computer. "About time you woke up. Any longer without being watered and I would wilt."

Frisk quietly mocked his voice and smiled lazily. "I'll water you Mr. _'prince of this world's future_.' Anything for you~" They didn't bother to change and headed downstairs for a cup of water. 

Flowey sighed and continued poking around the internet. It wasn't entirely fun, but it kept him occupied. He learned important things like the military history of Lichtenstein, and the square mileage of Siberia... Useless information, but knowledge is power, right? 

Frisk climbed up the stairs and gently poured some lukewarm water into Flowey's pot. "There you go, fresh H2O straight from wherever our tap water comes from!"

"So are you going to do anything productive day today, or perhaps blow something up with Undyne? What's  _today's_ adventure going to be?" Flowey usually wasn't a fan of the 'sunshine and rainbows' lifestyle that Frisk dragged him into. 

"Didn't you hear? Today's Easter!" Frisk was visibly excited.

"Easter?" Flowey turned towards them and blinked.

"Yeah, it's a human holiday where people get chocolate and color eggs!"

Flowey, uninterested, continued his binging. "Sounds stupid."

Frisk frowned and physically turned him towards them. "You haven't tried it though, have you? You can't judge something you haven't tried!"

"Nope. I'm not coloring eggs, Frisk." Flowey appeared sick of Frisk's cheerful attitude. 

"Fine, but don't come slithering to me when you're bored." The slightly discouraged child manually smoothed their hair and walked down the steps.

Toriel, who had apparently just got back from an early morning school meeting, greeted Frisk and patted their head. "Did you sleep well, dear?" Toriel possessed the most motherly of smiles. 

"I did, Mom. I dreamed that I was a skeleton, like Sans. It was weird." Frisk daydreamed for a bit and then remembered why they came downstairs. "Oh, right! It's Easter today! Remember the holiday I told you about??"

Toriel apparently also remembered something. "Yes, you remind me. The school is hosting a neighborhood-wide egg hunt! Anyone can participate and the winners get a big basket full of sweets!" Toriel seemed like she wanted to participate as well, but frowned for a moment. "Sadly, I can not participate. I helped hide the eggs. But I'm sure you and the skeletons would like to go, right?"

Frisk grinned and hopped up and down. "Yes! And Flowey could go, or even Alphys and Undyne! I'm going to go tell Flowey!" Frisk dashed up the stairs as Toriel admired their seemingly perpetual happiness. 

Flowey turned before Frisk entered, fully expecting a cheery speech. 

Frisk ran into the room and began to tell the good news. "Flowey Flowey Flowey! There's a big egg hunt going on in the neighborhood! Everyone's going to look for special eggs and the winner gets loooaaads of candy! We gotta try to win! Two sets of eyes are better than one, even if the second set is small and petally!"

Flowey considered for a moment. It was better to get some fresh air than to figure out exactly how the movie "Aliens" was produced. "Actually, a bunch of candy doesn't sound too bad. When's the hunt?" Flowey thought of ways to scare other participants away from eggs. Cheating was always fun, even if it ultimately didn't work.

"I don't know... I'll ask Mom." Frisk basically dove down the steps after their motherly figure. Seconds later, they flew back up the stairs and into the room. "Mom says it starts at 12:00 and lasts till 3:00. That's enough time, right?"

Flowey nodded. "How hard could it be to find those eggs? Actually, now that I think of it, how do we sign up?"

Frisk was still for a moment, then held up a finger. "Hold on one second!" The hyperactive child slid down the stairs once again before propelling themself back up and into the room, breathing harder from the constant movement. "She says we just go and sign up in front of the school. Then we wait until they release us."

Flowey liked making them run up and down the stairs. "Right, now can we be registered as a team?" The little flower hid an amused smirk.

Frisk took a deep breath. "I'll go ask Mom!" They tumbled down the stairs with a rather loud series of bangs. "I'm okay!!" After another ten seconds, they whizzed up the steps and back to their room, panting. "She.. -huff- said.. that.. -distressed lung noise- we can be a.. -knees weak arms are heavy- team.."

Flowey had a 'cheerful' smile. "Great!" He almost broke into laughter.

Frisk gave a thumbs up before collapsing and face-planting into their rug. 

"You okay buddy? You don't look so good! -snort-"

"I'm... okay.. just give me a moment.." Frisk said with a muffled voice.

Flowey giggled childishly while Frisk caught their breath. The two heard the skelebros talking downstairs and quickly shot up.

"Ooh! They can look for eggs too! I gotta get dressed though." Frisk, seemingly in the blink of an eye, swapped wrinkly pajamas out for lavender/white sweater, white shorts and black tights, while also brushing their hair. 

Flowey stared at the pile of old pajamas for a moment, before shrugging it off and returning to his internet browsing. 

Frisk paraded down the steps and threw themself into the first skeleton that they saw, which was Papyrus. "Pap! Sans! Did you hear about the egg hunt?"

"HELLO HUMAN, IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU! AND YES, TORIEL HAD JUST TOLD US ABOUT THIS EGG HUNT. I, THE GREAT AND HANDSOME PAPYRUS, SHALL COLLECT THE MOST EGGS!" Pap posed, being as excited as Frisk was. 

"Not If Flowey and I get 'em first!" Frisk released Papyrus and grabbed Sans.

"are you sure of that, kiddo? 'cause i'm sure paps and i are going to  _eggcel_." Sans winked and a distant 'ba dum tss' sound effect played. 

Pap shot a look at the smaller skeleton a look and returned his eyes to Frisk, who had let go of Sans. "IT WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO TRIUMPH OVER US! THAT CANDY IS AS GOOD AS MINE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Hey, how about we get Undyne and Alphys?" Frisk pulled out their phone and prepared to call them. 

"sounds like a plan. i think mettaton and his cousin are doing some gig though, so we'll be without 'em." Sans strolled over to the couch and sat down, with the others following. 

Frisk dialed Undyne's number and got no response. They then dialed Alphys' number, which picked up after three rings. "Hello, Alphys? This is Frisk. Are you and Undyne home? I called her first and she didn't answer."

A quiet voice came through. "H-hi Frisk. We're home, but Undyne's phone is out of battery. What do you need?" The voice was a little too quiet. Perhaps her phone's settings are different?

"Um, you're a little hard to hear. I could hear you before, but now you're super quiet." 

"Hold on.." -shuffling noises- "Alright, I-is that better?" Her voice was indeed louder.

"Yeah. I can hear you now."

"I had it on speaker phone. Ha... My s-scales might scratch the screen."

"You can hold it away if you want it's okay."

Sans reminded them of the reason they called.

"Oh, right. Did you hear of the egg hunt today? It starts at 12:00 and the winner gets a big basket of candy! You can even be in a team! Pap and Sans are in it, and Flowey and I are joining as well. Do you want to go too?"

"I'll go ask Undyne. She's upstairs." 

Frisk heard some shuffling through the speaker. 

"Undyne?" Alphys asked, presumably away from the phone. 

"Yeah, Alph?" Undyne was further from the phone, but she yelled a lot, so she was easy to hear.

"There's this egg hunt thing happening in an hour or so. Do you want to be a team? Winner gets a basket of candy."

"Free candy?! Heck yeah! Are you talking with Frisk?"

"I am."

"Gimme!"

Frisk patiently waited as a loud thumping noise, presumed to be Undyne, approached the phone. 

"Wassup runt! Are you going with Papyrus?" Her voice was  _much_ louder. 

"No, he's going with his brother. I'm going with Flowey."

"Youre going with tulip? Good luck beating Alph and I! So, are we meeting at your place?"

"The hunt is hosted at the school and it starts soon, so we should meet up there and sign up. Does 11:45 sound good? We can get there early and be the first ones to be released! We can get the eggs faster! I mean Flowey and I of course~"

"The confidence! We'll see who wins this! Alph and I'll see you there!"

The phone abruptly hung up. 

"this is becoming a pretty serious little competition." Sans said, laying on his side.

"NOT TOO SERIOUS FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus was beaming. "WE CANT LOSE, SANS! YOU CAN'T BE LAZY THIS TIME!"

"don't worry bro, we got this in the bag. or should i say, the  _basket_." Sans' grin widened.

Frisk giggled and Papyrus ignored his brother's joke. Toriel watched the whole ordeal, pleased with everyone's happiness. 

\--------

It was 11:51 and most participants were in the front of the school, signing up for the hunt or waiting for it to begin. The sun was shining brilliantly directly overhead, giving a warm, springlike atmosphere.

Frisk, Flowey (pretending to be a normal flower, just to troll a certain group of people), Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus had all registered, and were waiting for the starting bell. 

"Alright, Alph. Remember, we got this." Undyne was positioned to sprint the moment the event started.

Alphys was wearing exercise clothes and a sweatband, apparently readying herself to try and keep up with her fishy girlfriend. "We got this... We got this.. We can win.."

Frisk had Flowey in their hair, acting as a decoration. "So, remember. We go to the right and circle the whole neighborhood. I wanna try the park first, I heard that eggs are common there. You act as a second set of eyes, kay?" Frisk whispered to the Flower.

"I'll keep a look out. These eggs are colorful, right?" Flowey, too was whispering. There were people nearby, he had to keep the 'decoration flower' shtick going. 

"Yep, just look for anything  _not_ green."

"Got it."

Papyrus was shaking in excitement. "SANS, LOOK AT ALL THESE HUMANS! THEY WILL SURELY KNOW HOW GREAT I AM AFTER WE WIN! I CAN BECOME MORE POPULAR ON THE INTERNET!"

"yeah bro, and maybe you could gain some weight while you're at it." Sans had that 'pun incoming' look.

"GAIN SOME WEIGHT? WHY WOULD I NEED TO... OH WAIT."

"yes, you should gain weight because... i can see your ribs.. pfftt.." (That was bad, I know)

Papyrus' eyes were comically bulging from their sockets. "SANS. THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKING!"

"heh."

Along with Frisk and the others, many monsters and human children showed up, all wanting the candy prize. Temmie, Vulkin, Monster Kid, Tsunderplane (not because Frisk was there of course), and many other monsters, both adult and child, registered for the hunt. 

With everyone lined up, at exactly 12:00, a teacher rang a bell, and with a surprisingly loud collective cheer, the participants set off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this a two part. How distasteful to finish an Easter chapter days after Easter Sunday, right?


	18. Egg Hunt! (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins! Who can find the most eggs before the event ends? *I edited the last chapter so the event ends at 3:00, not 6:00. 6 hours is a bit long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with this chapter, but do you know why I love writing Frisk? Why I love writing them, and one of my inspirations for writing at all, is that Frisk can pretty much be whoever you want to write them as! Not entirely, of course, but most personality traits and things are totally up to the player/writer. They can be female, male, neither, happy, sad, flirtatious, cheerful, anything! It's all up to the writer, or me, in this case. 
> 
> Well, anyhoo, enjoy the second half of the Easter chapter~~

* * *

A sea of people of many colors and sizes scattered, all wishing to claim the sugary prize. 

The skeletons had headed straight down the center street of the neighborhood. Papyrus was zigzagging through the street, carrying Sans so he wouldn't slow him down. 

Undyne took off like a cannon ball with Alphys struggling to keep up, heading left and scooping up any eggs they come across. 

Frisk steadily jogged towards the right hand path, waiting for the crowd to dissipate before releasing their 'secret weapon.' Once the coast was clear, Frisk gave the signal for Flowey to appear.

Flowey coiled around Frisk's arm, before speaking. "They're in quite the hurry." He gazed at the predominantly young cluster of participants sprinting through the grass towards a playground. 

Frisk nodded and smiled as if they knew something. "Haha, suckers." Frisk caclkled and rubbed their hands together like a movie villain. "They left us alone with all the eggs over here! Now we're sure to win!" Frisk's expression shifted from jokingly malicious to genuinely excited. They intended to search the playground as well, but this was a more profitable opportunity. 

"There's no time to waste! Let's get our eggs! I'll look left, you look right!" Flowey was determined to win this. He wanted to beat a certain skeleton. (Candy was nice, too)

The pair scanned every possible place that the eggs could be hidden, filling their basket as much as they could. About an hour later, the other kids, having picked the playground dry, came back to where Frisk and Flowey were, only to be met with several blocks of eggless land. 

It was 1:13 in the afternoon, and the two collected a total of twenty-two eggs. They were on a roll. 

\--------

Sans and Papyrus had collected a combined total of seventeen eggs, having covered more ground than Frisk, but with more competition. 

The two skeletons reached the intersection at the opposite side of the neighborhood, near their very own house. "SANS, WHERE DO WE GO NOW? LEFT OR RIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"i got a feeling that heading towards asgore's place is a good plan. i bet there's no one there." Sans pointed in the direction that Asgore's house was. It was one block to the left and two blocks behind them. 

"THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA, BROTHER! GOING WHERE NO ONE ELSE IS..." Papyrus narrowed his eyes."HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT?" 

"we better hurry bro. time's ticking. we got another hour and a half before this ends."

Papyrus nodded and took off again, with Sans casually following.

\--------

Alphys convinced Undyne to head to the local forest trail early on, which paid off quite well. They had a combined total of twenty eggs by the half way point.

Undyne reached the end of the trail, which connected to the street that the skelebros were currently on. "Alphy, got any more strategies?" Undyne was worried by the abundance of other egg hunters on this street. 

"Umm, I was thinking of heading to Asgore's place, but it appears they.." Alphys pointed to a particularly fast moving skeleton. "..already might have that idea."

Undyne grabbed Alphys with one hand and lifted her up. "WELL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT THEM THERE!! NGAAAH!" Before Alphys could protest, Undyne was chasing after Papyrus and his brother.

\--------

"Hey, have ever stopped to think of where to go after we got all these eggs?" Flowey commented, annoyed at Frisk's current lack of progress. 

"I'm thinking Flowey.." Frisk, not paying attention to their surroundings, walked past Undyne's house.

"Hey!! You!" A somewhat familiar voice called.

Frisk perked up, searching for the source of the commotion. "Me??"

"Yeah you! Get over here!"

Frisk looked over to Undyne and Alphys' house, where, in the middle of the lawn, a certain dummy sat. "Are you that dummy from the waterfall?" Frisk hadn't seen the Mad Dummy since their encounter at the garbage dump. 

"Yes! Now come over here!" The dummy seemed peeved at Frisk's failure to approach them. "I'm not going to throw knives at you!!"

Frisk held back a giggle and walked up to the dummy, who was checking their surroundings for onlookers. "I haven't seen you in a while.. uhh.. Mr...? Dummy?" What was their name?

The Mad Dummy's body sections comically flew around for a moment. "MR. DUMMY?!?" Their body reformed and they ceased being angry. "That doesn't sound too bad, actually..." Mad Dummy narrowed their eyes. "Right! What I was going to ask! You're on that egg hunt thing, right??"

Frisk nodded.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but there's a bunch of eggs hidden under the bridge." Mad Dummy continued to search for anyone eavesdropping.

"The one over there?" Frisk pointed towards an intersection that lead to a small bridge that goes over a creek.

"Yeah, that one... I was sitting here, minding my own business, and I saw some humans, probably organizers for the hunt, laying down eggs. Naturally, I wanted to hear what they were saying, so I listened in and watched for a bit before one of them says that they had too many eggs. Apparently they finished placing eggs and had a few extras or something. Anyway, before they walked down that street and I lost view of them, one said that they'll just leave the rest under the bridge."

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "You're sure? There's just a wealth of eggs under the bridge?" He shrugged and turned to Frisk, who seemed thrilled with the new information. "Well I guess we go see, right Frisk?"

"Yeah! We're totally going to win now! Thanks Mr. Dummy!" Frisk was about to turn around, but instead they wanted to know where Mad Dummy was all this time since the barrier broke. "Hey, where were you for all this time? I've been to this house tons of times and I haven't seen you! Where were you?"

"I was here the whole time, in this exact spot. You really didn't see me?" Mad Dummy was a lot more calm than normal.

"Oh, you're the dummy that's always here? I thought you were just a normal dummy... heh.." Frisk was embarrassed that they couldn't tell a normal dummy from Mad Dummy. 

Mad Dummy suddenly became frantic. "Hurry! I see others! Go and get the eggs before they find out!" Their body was twirling around again.

Frisk nodded and started to jog towards the bridge. When they reached the creek, it's been made apparent that they made it just in time. Dozens of other participants were heading in their direction, and they surely would've found the eggs first if Mad Dummy hadn't told Frisk and Flowey anything. 

Frisk carefully hopped onto the rocks surrounding the stream. They looked around for a bit before Flowey pointed to where the eggs were.

"Frisk, the eggs! They're over there!" There indeed was a pile of six or seven eggs sitting in a bush.

 Frisk grinned and scooped the eggs into their baskets before climbing back onto the street. "Yes! Flowey, we're going to win! We have this! Basket of sweets, here I come!" Frisk skipped down the street, continuing their old routine with new confidence.

\--------

There was just forty five minutes left, and Undyne was hot on Papyrus' tail. She had a brilliant plan to get all the eggs. 

"Alphys! I have a plan! I'll go distract Papyrus, and you can go get all the eggs on Asgore's street, okay?!" Undyne was approaching the street that the former king lived on, seconds away from making contact with Papyrus.

"O-okay" Alphys was in no place to protest. Undyne had caught Papyrus was already putting the plan into motion. 

"Heeey, Papyrus!" Undyne had a nervous, toothy grin. She stealthily sent Alphys off to collect the eggs.

"OH, HELLO UNDYNE. HOW IS YOUR EGG COLLECTING GOING? SANS AND I HAVE TWENTY FIVE!" Papyrus had his usual, goofy looking smile. 

"Oh, that's cool, uhh, did you see Frisk by any chance?" Undyne had trouble thinking of small talk. 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes in thought. "HMM.. I DONT THINK I HAVE. THEY MUST BE OFF WITH THE OTHER CHILDREN." He was totally oblivious to Alphys taking all the eggs.

Alphys waddled back and forth through the street, collecting egg after egg. She was nervous, but sure that Undyne was succeeding at being a distraction. 

Sans appeared seemingly out of nowhere, leaning on a mailbox. "sup, alphys."

"Aah!" Alphys jumped in surprise. "Oh, h-hi Sans.."

Sans' eyes moved between Undyne's stalling and Alphys. "that's a lot of eggs you got, alph."

Alphys knew that Sans was aware of their scheme. "Haha.. Y-yeah.." She tried to sneakily pick up more, but Sans appeared at each one, snatching them up.

"cheating, are we?" Sans' grin widened. "that's pretty low." Sans called to his brother. "hey pap, there's tons of eggs over here."

Papyrus perked up, abandoning Undyne and running to Sans. "SANS, YOU FOUND MORE EGGS?! GOOD JOB!"

Undyne ran up to Alphys and the two watched in horror as the two skeletons took each and every egg on the street.

"Well.. t-there's always next year, right?" Alphys nervously smiled.

Undyne's eye twitched. "Y-yeah... Right.."

\--------

Everyone returned to the school by 3:00 and anxiously waited for the announcement of the winner or winners. 

Frisk was chatting with Monster Kid and some of their school friends. Undyne was glaring at Sans, who's grin couldn't be any wider. Alphys and Papyrus somehow got into a conversation about different kinds of pasta noodles.

Underlying  everyone's seemingly sporty and happy chatting, there was a crippling tension. Who was going to win? Who gets to take home the candy? Who gets bragging rights? 

The crowd silenced and turned to the egg hunt's hosts, who had started to read. 

"The winner of the 2016 egg hunt, with an astonishing forty two eggs is....."

...

...

...

"Temmie!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaya!! teM gEt cAnDy!1!


	19. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara convinces Frisk to stay up all night, watching funny videos, looking things up, and having a great time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys feel like the last chapter was... well... not good? I didn't like how it turned out, but whatever. 
> 
> Also, I want to write more Frisk/Chara interactions because I love writing the two!

It was 10:15 at night, and it was past bed time for Frisk. They had lost track of time watching Easter themed cartoons, and they figured Toriel will get mad if they stay up any longer. 

Frisk hopped up the stairs and entered their room, gently closing the door. They saw that Flowey had fallen asleep on his own, leaving the computer opened on a page about air quality. Frisk, as silently as possible, shut the computer down and changed into some warm pajamas. They slipped under their blanket and within minutes, the child was fast asleep. 

Frisk woke up somewhat abruptly by the sounds of a nearby conversation and loud pop music. They stood up, furrowing their brow and attempting to process the image they were seeing. 

It was night time, and it appeared they were on a large wooden deck, overviewing the Ebott City lights. That wasn't what stood out though. Frisk focused on what was happening directly in front of them. Chara had sunglasses on and was in the center of a golden hot tub, kicking their feet up. Surrounding them was a group of apparent supermodels, wearing bikinis and drinking out of wine glasses.

Chara pulled their fancy sunglasses down and noticed Frisk's presence.

*Oh, there they are right now. Hey, Frisk! Get over here and join the fun!

Frisk was confused, but approached them anyway. What was happening?

*Heyyy

"Uhh, hi?" Frisk looked at the other people in the hot tub and scratched their head. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

*What's not going on? Am I right?

Chara looked to the others and they laughed. They then gestured to an area behind Frisk. 

"Wha?" Frisk turned around and set their eyes upon a huge mansion, complete with multiple other hot tubs and a big pool. "Chara, why?"

*Frisk, why  _not?_

Frisk sighed and laughed.

*Hey, how about you join us? There's plenty of room~

Frisk was going to say something, but Chara interrupted, pointing at them.

*Wapow! 

Frisk's pajamas vanished and were replaced with a swimsuit.

*Hop in, buddy!

They reluctantly agreed, carefully dropping into the water next to Chara. Frisk gasped when Chara slapped their back.

*What brings you to the wonderful and totally spectacular 'Chara Manor?' 

"I went to sleep and just woke up here... Why do you have a mansion? Why are there pretty girls here?" Frisk asked, rubbing the area that Chara playfully hit them. 

*When you can just  _think_ things to life, who wouldn't sit in a hot tub surrounded by women?

Frisk thought for a moment, and then nodded, smiling in amusement. "You certainly have a good point, Chara." 

One of the models pinched Frisk's cheek. "Oh, you're just the most precious little thing!" The others joined in.

Frisk giggled and blushed. "Haha.. I see why you like this!"

*Right? I don't know why I didn't think of this before!

Frisk got their own sunglasses and enjoyed the high life for a while. Eventually, a helicopter landed on a nearby helipad.

*Hey, there's Commander Buford!

Chara waved to the man exiting the chopper.

"Commander Buford?" Frisk didn't recognize the name.

The man stepped into the light and Frisk suddenly recognized him. He was the pilot guy from Chara and their adventure, several days before.

The commander had a red robe, sunglasses and designer sandals. He also had a golden tooth, and multiple gold chains and rings. "Got any room for me?"

*Heck yeah! Hop in!

The rather large man threw the robe to the side and climbed in, grabbing a wine glass. 

Frisk loved the weirdness that ensued every time they dreamed like this. It was just so strange, but so entertaining. The little jacuzzi party went on for a bit before Chara stepped out of the hot tub, urging Frisk to come with them. 

*So, I'm loving this hot tub thing, and I'm sure you are, too, given away by that goofy grin of yours, but do you know what'll be cool? 

"Yeah?"

*You should wake up!

"Huh? Why?"

*I want to go on the internet! You know, like cat videos and looking random things up on search engines like Flowey! 

Frisk, being able to use the internet whenever, wasn't feeling the same excitement, but Chara's enthusiasm began to rub off on them. "We could watch funny videos and stuff!"

*Yeah!

"But how do I wake up?"

Chara held up a finger.

*It's simple! You just.... uhhh..

"You don't have any idea, do you?"

*Not the slightest clue. 

The two stood for a moment, trying to think of ideas. Chara suddenly had a mischievous grin and held their hands up.

Frisk stepped back."No! You wouldn't!"

*Oh, yes I would! 

Chara lunged forward, attempting to tickle Frisk until they woke up. It seemed to be working, since they were on the ground, laughing hard enough to form tears. 

"Stop! Please! Hahaha! No!" 

*Wake up!

Chara's tickles intensified. They were good at this. 

"Have mercy!"

*Never!

After fifteen continuous seconds of laughter, Frisk's visions darkened and they woke up in their bed, still giggling. 'Oh, it worked!'

*Well that works. So, you need to get on the computer to access the internet, right? How can you do that without waking Flowey?

'I can use my phone, remember? I can do everything a computer can on it!' Frisk blindly searched the floor for their phone.

*Oh right, I forgot! Technologgggyyyyy~

'Ugh, where is this stupid thing... Oh there it is.' Frisk found their phone and turned it on. The light was blinding. 'Aah! Too bright! Too bright!' They squinted and adjusted to the brightness. 

*So what're you gonna do first? Videos? Searching for things? 

Frisk opened an internet browser. 'I'll use the search engine and type whatever you want me to type.'

*Sounds good! So, you remember chasing that 'Doctor Chaos' guy? 

'Yeah?'

*It's funny because that was just me in a suit... Anyway, I want to learn more about the military! I don't recognize the vehicles those army guys were using. I was a sheltered child~

Chara was fascinated with whatever could blow stuff up. Frisk couldn't blame them. 

'So do you want to learn about the plane we were in? Because I do too. I saw it in a game, but I don't know how it works.'

*Yeah yeah, do that!

Frisk typed in 'military fighter plane' and searched for an article featuring the aircraft from their dream. 

*Hey, I see it! At the bottom! That's the one!

The article was a Wikipedia page titled 'F-35B Lightning-II'

Frisk tapped the link on the screen and the two began to read the article. It was fascinating, learning about how the plane could take off vertically and how the weapons worked. 

Frisk remembered that they had school tomorrow and panicked. 'Oh no! I have school tomorrow! It's so late! I won't wake up in time!'

*Chill out, I got your back. I can wake you up! Plus, isn't learning about this stuff so cool??

Frisk calmed down a bit. 'Really? Okay, I guess. If you really think you can wake me, then I'll stay awake. Just this one time though!'

*Deal!

The two read various military themed articles for another hour before Chara wanted to change the subject. 

*Let's type in some other stuff. Weapons and explosions are cool, but I want to type our names in the search box!

'That's a good idea! I wonder what'll come up! I'll type in your name first.' Frisk typed 'Chara' in the search box. 

Frustratingly, every time they typed it, it auto corrected to 'character.' 

*Really? Lame. What does your name come up as? I bet you're famous for freeing monsters!

'That would be great!' Frisk typed their name and the word's definition came up. 

*I know what 'frisk' means! Show us the person, not the word!

Frisk typed 'frisk person' and numerous news reports came up about freeing monsters. 

'There's me!' Frisk pointed to an image of them with their adoptive parents and friends. 

*Cool! How about we type funny words, like 'poop'

'That's so immature though!'

*Do you have a better idea? 

'I do! Let's type... uhh.. oh, I know! I heard this from some older kids at school!' Frisk typed 'porn' into the search engine. (It was at that moment Frisk knew... they f---ed up!)

*What does 'porn' mean?

Frisk and Chara knew quite a lot for their age, but they hadn't come across this word yet. 

Frisk pressed 'images' and waited for the pictures to load. When the horrific images appeared on screen, Frisk's face became red as a stop sign and they covered their face with their hands, dropping the phone.

They let out a little squeal. 'Aaah! Don't listen to older kids!' 

*THE HORROR!!

Frisk carefully picked their phone up and returned to the web browser's home page, making sure they didn't lay eyes on the other image results. 

*H-how about we watch videos now... haha..

'Yep. Sounds like a plan...' Both kids tried desperately to forget what they saw. 

*How can we watch videos? The sound'll wake Flowey up..

'Oh, I have a solution to that!' Frisk reached to their left, grabbing their headphones. 'Mom bought me some headphones the other day.'

*Goat mother saves the day again!

Frisk opened YouTube and prepared to type in the search box. 'What do you want to watch? Something funny, right?'

*Anything to erase the memory of what I just saw...

'How about cat videos? Those always cheer people up!'

*Sounds good, I like cats.

Frisk searched for cat videos, and dozens filled the screen. 

*Pick that one! The third one!

Frisk did just that, and the video started, showing a compilation of cats failing to jump across gaps, meowing strangely, smacking dogs, and other fun stuff. 

The two, especially Chara, really enjoyed the videos. It didn't take much to entertain them.

'Hahaa! Look at how it runs!' Frisk was audibly laughing, but still trying to keep their voice low.

*I know!! I love these! Go to the next video!

They spent nearly all night watching silly cat videos until, at around 4:00 in the morning, Frisk passed out, having apparently reached the limit of how long they could be awake. 

\--------

*Wake up sleepy head~

Chara kept their promise and woke Frisk up, who was miserable from lack of sleep. 

They grumpily got up, dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to school. They regretted staying up most of the night.

'Note to self: Don't stay up too late...' Frisk thought, sleepily walking to school. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara gets all the ladies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **EDIT: I changed things around to erase past mistakes. The story is largely identical, but several lines were tweaked.


	20. In Their Own World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After barely surviving the school day due to lack of sleep, Frisk comes home only to immediately fall into a deep, well deserved sleep. They end up 'waking up' to more of Chara's ridiculous antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but it's totally the best thing ever to write Chara acting like a goofball with this imaginative 'power' of theirs. Frankly, it's adorable and not an excuse for lack of a better chapter idea at all. (:

Frisk swung the front door open, stumbling into their home. They had made a grievous mistake last night by choosing to stay up for so long. They groggily ignored Sans' greeting and climbed the staircase like it was Everest. The sleepy child thew their opened their door and threw their backpack on the floor, groaning.

Flowey, who was sniping people on a shooting game, turned around and addressed Frisk. "Someone's grumpy." He said, smirking. 

Frisk made a grumbly sound and jumped onto their bed, not bothering to get under the covers.

Flowey stared for a moment, and then continued his game. "Whatever."

Frisk almost instantly fell into the realm of REM sleep, snoring softly and curling into a ball. They hadn't slept this deeply since they first left the underground. Of course, while Frisk's body was at rest, a certain someone was making sure their mind wasn't. 

*Boop!

Frisk rolled onto their back after Chara poked their nose. 

*You fell asleep quite early. Trying to regain some lost hours, huh? 

Frisk sat up and looked at Chara, scratching their head. 

"Yeah, I wonder what made me lose those hours..." Frisk gave them a look. 

*You had fun and you know it~

"I guess you're right... but it wasn't worth it! School was awful today! I felt like I could've passed out any minute!" Frisk paused for a moment and examined Chara's attire. The only thing they were wearing was a silky white robe. "Why are you wearing a robe?"

Chara tugged on part of the fluffy robe.

*It's what all the fancy rich people wear in their mansions!

Frisk realized that they were still near that ridiculous mansion from last night. "This is still here? Is this, like, a permanent thing now?"

*I was thinking that living in a void was boring, you know? 

Chara rested their hand on Frisk's shoulder and gestured at the scenery around them.

*This! Now, this is something I can get used to! I can think of anything I want, so why not be filthy stinkin' rich?? I got a gold hot tub! I have tons of cars! Hot ladies! I can wear this robe around all the time and instead of just feeling naked, I can feel... 

Chara's eyes comically lit up.

*Like a king! Like A VIP! _Like_ _A_   _star_ _! ......_ and like I'm naked... I feel naked too...

"Go big or go home!" Frisk wanted to be a part of this for a while.

*That's the spirit! 

"Can I get a fancy robe too?" Frisk was grinning. 

*Robes for everyone!

Frisk's clothes were replaced by a furry purple robe. "Awesome! Let's go do fancy rich people stuff!"

The two excitedly jogged to the rear of the home, where they were yesterday.

*Well, first! Let me give you a tour of my glorious residence~

Frisk gazed at the full view of the mansion. It was nearly identical to one they saw in a magazine, but it was still captivating. "It's huge! I never took the time to really look at this before! I thought it was some kind of visual prop or something! What's inside??"

*Before I show you an interior tour of 'Chara Manor,' how about we check out the deck. I made some upgrades!

Chara led Frisk to a bar area that appeared to be new. It was made of wood and had a tiki theme.

*This is the bar! It's for when I have parties! People can come up here and get milkshakes and other sugary stuff!

"I like milkshakes! What about the hot tubs, though? Why so many? Are any different?"

*This one...

Chara pointed to the largest jacuzzi, the golden one from last night's shenanigans. 

*... Is the VIP hot tub! It's for myself and friends! Those ones are for guests. Do you like the pool? It's heated!

"The pool's awesome! It looks like a small ocean! And the girls are your friends?" Frisk cocked their head.

*Duhh! Rich dudes in movies are always surrounded by beautiful women! Anyway, let's go to the garage!

Chara grabbed Frisk's hand and ran towards the front of the enormous house. A remote appeared in Chara's hand and they pressed a button, opening a large garage door. 

*Feast your eyes upon the many vehicles I can't legally drive, but are still cool! ...Don't tell anyone, but I totally drive them anyway...

The garage's walls and floor were made of brilliantly polished marble and they sparkled in the light. 

Frisk was in awe at the array of sports cars. "Woah! I've always wanted to see one of these in real life! Well it isn't  _real,_ but it's still awesome!" They ran up to a bright yellow supercar fitted with carbon accents. "Chara! Start the engine! I want to hear it roaaaarrr!"

Chara smiled and entered the flashy vehicle, sitting in the leather driver's seat.

*Are you ready?

Chara prepared to push a red 'start' button. 

"Yeah! Do it!" Frisk stood outside the car, waiting eagerly in anticipation. 

Chara pushed the button and the LED headlights flickered to life, accompanied by the roar of the supercar's exhaust. They had the biggest grin of satisfaction.

Frisk shuddered with delight and jumped up and down. "Yes!! This totally beats  _normal_ dreams!" 

The two played with the expensive cars for a while before Chara suggested they continue with the tour. 

*Let's go see the inside of the house now! Follow me!

Frisk, happy as ever, followed their friend into the mansion's living room. The living room was connected to the kitchen, and was very spacious and luxurious. The kitchen counter top was polished granite, with pricey looking overhead lights. In the actual living room, an enormous TV was bolted to the wall, surrounded by large speakers. The sofa was large enough to seat over a dozen people, and there were several recliners. To the right of the television was a wall of glass that seemingly took up most of that side of the building, letting twilight and the distant city's golden glow into the house. 

"Woah, that's a big TV! And look at the chairs!" Frisk jumped onto one of the reclining seats and relaxed. "Wow, this is so comfy... I could sit here for ages...."

*That's not all! Look at this, it can massage you while you sit!

Chara turned a knob and the seat leaned back slightly while beginning to gently massage Frisk's back.

"Hahaha..... This is so good..." Frisk had a little smile on their face while they closed their eyes and relaxed. 

Chara hopped onto a nearby recliner and joined Frisk in their lounging. 

*If you don't mind... I'm going to just sit here for a moment...

"Yeah, go ahead... I can do this all day..."

Chara, not wanting to get up, automatically turned on a radio, playing relaxing music. The pair rested for nearly an hour, occasionally chuckling drunkenly. 

Frisk was the first to fall out of their trance. "That was awesome... Well, Chara, what's upstairs?"

*Huh...? Oh, right! The tour! To the second floor!

Chara sprang up and led Frisk to a staircase to the second floor. This floor had a gorgeous view of Ebott City's lights. 

Frisk walked into an apparent bathroom, in awe about the lavish styling. "Even the bathroom's all fancy! How could this get any better?!"

*Oh, it gets better! Come over to my bedroom!

They passed several guest rooms and entered Chara's room. Surprisingly, it didn't resemble their old, real life room. It had a unnecessarily large bed in the center of the room, topped with velvety red blankets. The bed faced their right, towards another big TV. Overall, aside from the games, the room was almost romantic in appearance, like in a cheesy romance movie. 

*Look at this! I have, like, every game ever over here! I can play and relax at the same time! It's the best!

"Your bed is strangely seductive..." Frisk ignored the games and stared at the bed, wringing their hands. 

*You had to make it weird, didn't you?

Frisk blushed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

*Uhh, well now that you've seen the wonderful place that is 'Chara Manor,' let's go do rich people stuff! 

"Yeah! Like.... What do rich people do?" Frisk tilted their head and looked at Chara, expecting them to know.

*Uhh... I... don't.. know? I know! Let's just swim around in our pool! That's a thing only rich people do! No one has pools that big!

"That sounds good!" Frisk was easily amused.

The two rushed down the stairs and ran to the pool, almost forgetting to get swimsuits. 

*Oh right, we gotta get swimsuits. Wait for it... Kaboom! Swimsuits!

With the awesome power of imagination, the two kids suddenly had swimsuits. 

Chara got a running start sprinted to the edge of the pool, jumping in.

*CANNON BAAAAALLL!!!

"Aaah! Haha!" Frisk was showered by the explosion of water that Chara created. "My turn!" They also got a running start and ever-so-gracefully failed to front flip into the water. Frisk emerged from underwater, spitting out water that they nearly swallowed. 

Chara pointed and laughed.

*Haaa! Fail! 

Chara was hit with a splash from Frisk.

*Oh It's on now! 

The two splashed each other and generally enjoyed themselves for hours, before Frisk ultimately woke up the next morning. 

Frisk sat up, stretching and yawning with a little smile on their face. They felt like a new person after sleeping for so long. It's almost like they forgot what it was like to be awake.... Or was it that they forgot to do their homework? Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was slightly shorter because I may or may not have procrastinated and ran out of time to write this... Heh..
> 
> Anyway, do you guys like the Frisk/Chara dream sequence thing? I mean it makes no sense and is goofy, but that's the point!


	21. I'll Make You Absolutely Beautiful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton stops by Frisk's house and announces that he wants to give them a makeover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy! Tumblr user and great friend, ask--coolskeleton95 drew art for this fic!! :D Check out their blog, it's a recently created ask blog and the art is amazing! They're sure to appreciate the extra support!

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and dew glistened in the light. A light breeze blew into Frisk's window, chilling the air inside the room and causing them to wake up. 

Frisk found their phone and checked the time. It was 11:28 in the morning. They were in no rush to do anything today, so they didn't care about sleeping too long. 

Flowey was awake also, and he was playing video games, as usual. It kind of disappointed Frisk that he doesn't even attempt to interact directly with anybody else in the house. 

Frisk stood up and walked over to Flowey. "What are you up to, Flowey?" They said, wiping their eyes and resting their elbows on the desk.

Flowey, who had been too focused on the game to pay attention to really life, turned to face Frisk. "Oh, you're awake. Hi." He returned to his game. "I downloaded this game earlier and I found out you can blow up people's stuff." He laughed a little. "I've been doing this for two hours straight. You should see the messages I'm getting, it's hilarious." 

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Frisk wasn't too appreciative of Flowey's activities in the game, but they watched anyway. "What do you do in this game? Besides destroying other players' houses, I mean."

Flowey made a motion that resembled a shrug. "I dunno, but I do know that TNT plus fire equals no more house!" In the game, an explosion went off, demolishing a home that looked like it took a long time to make. 

Frisk watched Flowey prowl around for a while, trying to figure out the goal of the game. It was open-world, and unusually blocky in appearance. It appeared that the player can break or place various blocks to create or destroy structures. There was no indication of a plotline, but the prospect of building things was a neat idea to them. 

"Is there co-op for this? It would be cool to play as a team." Frisk's expression was neutral, which was rare given their usual cheery attitude. 

"I'm not sure about a team, but we could both play if we had a second computer. Maybe make a fort or something." Flowey thought of the possibilities for multiplayer. Perhaps they could play it some time. 

Frisk lightened up. "Making a fort sounds cool! I wonder if I could get Mom to get another computer... I'm sure Alphys has a few, right? She's got tons of extra tech lying around!"

"Knowing her, any computers would be worthless because she probably fills all her hard drives with anime." 

"I'll ask later, but I'm gonna get dressed now, kay?" Frisk walked over to their drawer and rummaged through clothing.

"What, are you preparing for another big event or something? Because I don't want to be a part of it."

Frisk threw off their pajamas and pulled a solid grey sweater over their head. "You're still mad over losing the egg hunt? Come on, it's about having fun!"

Flowey sighed. "Maybe I wanted candy more than I wanted to have fun!" 

"I could just buy some candy for you..." Frisk searched for their socks.

"It's not the same as winning it." Flowey pouted like a child, but Frisk didn't see it. He was childish sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm going downstairs. Do you wanna come?" Frisk finished dressing and stood up. 

"You know the answer to that~" Flowey didn't like a certain skeleton, and was uncomfortable around Toriel. 

Frisk sighed and frowned. "Well, okay. I'll tell you if anything's happening today." They headed downstairs, being greeted by Sans.

"morning, kiddo." Sans was relaxing on the couch, watching a comedy show. 

Frisk sat next to him. "Hey Sans. Where's Mom? And Pap?"

"papyrus is out teaching undyne how to drive and tori's getting some groceries. it's just you and me here. well, us and your flower buddy."

Frisk thought of Undyne driving and chuckled. "Papyrus is teaching Undyne to drive? That's like Undyne teaching him to cook! Haha It's probably a disaster!"

"heh, probably." Sans looked at Frisk's sweater. "hey, no stripes today?"

Frisk looked down and tugged their sleeve. "Surprisingly, no stripes. It's 'No Stripe Saturday!'" They just made up the term.

"'no stripe saturday, huh?" Sans' grin widened. 

Frisk puffed their chest out confidently. "Yep! It's officially a thing now." 

"heh. whatever you say, kiddo." 

Frisk sat with Sans, watching TV for a while before they heard a knock on the door. 

"i'll get it." Sans rose from the couch and went to answer the door. "hello?"

When he opened the door, it was revealed that Mettaton was the visitor. "Hello Sans, is my little star here? I haven't seen them in ages~~" Mettaton, this time in his EX form, peeked inside the house, looking for Frisk.

"your 'little star?'" Sans eyed Frisk, who wasn't paying attention to the commotion. 

Mettaton let himself inside. "Frisk, darling! How have you been? It's been so long!" 

Frisk got up from the couch and greeted Mettaton, excited about his visit. "Hi Mettaton!" They pulled the robot into a hug. "I haven't seen you since the party! How did your tour go? Was it fun?" 

Mettaton ruffled Frisk's hair, smiling. "You'd better believe it, gorgeous! Blooky and I had a wonderful time!"

"That's good!" Frisk grinned affectionately. They liked when Mettaton was over. It was rare nowadays. 

It didn't take too long before Mettaton noticed Frisk's plain clothing. 

The glamorous robot gasped dramatically. "Frisk, who dresses you? You're outfit is so... boring! No pizazz!"

Frisk inspected their own outfit. "Um, I dress myself. It's boring? Well, I'm not trying to impress anyone..." They were cut off before they could finish their sentence.

"Darling, you should dress to impress  _everyone_. Live your life like a performance! Like everybody is watching, expecting only the best from you!" Mettaton posed like people were taking photos of him. 

Frisk smiled a little. "Well I have more sweaters upstairs, ones with more.." They waved their hands in front of them. "..'pizazz'"

"No. I know what to do. I'll give you a makeover!" Mettaton squished Frisk's cheeks with his hands.

"A makeover?" They tried to say.

"Of course! I'll make you  _absolutely beautiful!_ " Mettaton released the child. 

"That sounds like fun!" Frisk turned to Sans, who was quietly watching TV the whole time. "Sans, I can go with Mettaton, right? You can tell Mom when she gets back! I'm sure she'll be fine with it!"

"sure thing, bucko." 

"Thanks Sans! Hey, Mettaton, I'm going to take Flowey with me, is that fine? I need to get him outside more. I could also use the extra opinions on how I look."

"Anything you want, Frisk~" 

Frisk hopped upstairs and told Flowey what was happening. 

Flowey hid from attackers in his game and turned to Frisk. "Bolt Brains is giving you a makeover? Really?"

"Yeah! And I want to take you with me! You could use some fresh air and you can be an extra voice of opinion." Frisk leaned closer to Flowey. "Pleeeeaaaase?" They had puppy dog eyes. 

The flower sighed and closed the game. "Fine, whatever." 

Frisk lit up. "Yes! Thank you!" They lifted him from his pot and he coiled around their arm. 

"Don't be surprised when I complain." 

Frisk ignored his comment and went down the stairs. "Alright, I'm ready to become fabulous!"

Mettaton stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "That's the spirit!" 

The three left the house and walked out to the street, where Mettaton's car was parked. As expected, his car was a flamboyantly designed supercar, with plenty of flashy features like scissor doors and pearlescent paint. 

Frisk was in awe about the vehicle's colorful paintjob and 'go fast' design. "This car is awesome! How fast is it? How does the paint change colors?"

While Frisk was shooting out questions left and right, Flowey scoffed at how ridiculous Mettaton was. 

Mettaton happily answered most of the curious child's answers before he and the others entered the car. "I know the perfect place to look for some new clothes for you~" He said to Frisk while starting the car. "There's a fancy store downtown that's sure to have only the best outfits for you!" He drove off, exiting the neighborhood and heading downtown. 

"I can't wait! Flowey, aren't you excited too?" Frisk asked eagerly. 

"Why should I be, exactly?" Why did he let himself be dragged into this again?

"Oh lighten up, Flowey! This'll be fun!"

"Sure it will." He said, rolling his eyes. 

After several minutes of driving and many amazed looks from pedestrians, they arrived at their destination. 

"Here we are! This is where I get all my fashion products! Before my own stores open that is~" Mettaton remotely opened both doors and the three exited the vehicle. 

They entered the flashy department store and Frisk looked around the room in awe. "There's so much stuff here! I don't know where to look first!"

"Maybe that clerk guy knows where to start." Flowey pointed a leaf toward a young man behind a cash register. 

Mettaton walked up to the clerk, with Frisk close behind. "Hello, I'm looking for some outfits for my little star here." He lifted Frisk in the air and they giggled. 

The guy behind the desk apparently didn't know Mettaton was a celebrity, given his total lack of excitement or enthusiasm. Or maybe he just really hated his job. "The children's section is just over there, near the fitting room." He said dryly. 

'At least I'm not the only miserable one here...' Flowey thought.

Mettaton headed to the section of the store labeled 'kids' and Frisk patiently waited as he did his work. Mettaton searched through numerous articles of clothing, pairing many of them to others, creating several outfits for Frisk to try on. 

"Alright, Frisk, try these on. I want to see if they fit your style." Mettaton handed a large pile of clothes for Frisk to test out. 

"Okay." Frisk took the heavy clothes. "Here, Flowey, I'll leave you out here while I change." Frisk let Flowey slide off their arm and entered the fitting room, trying the first outfit. 

*Hey, am I late for the party?

'You're here just on time, actually.'

*So what are you getting into? What did I miss?

'Mettaton stopped by and said my outfit was boring, so he took me to this store to get new ones!'

*Cool. 

Frisk walked out of the fitting room and let Mettaton and Flowey give their opinion about the outfit. "So, what do you guys think?" 

"Hmmm... it's a bit too dark for your personality." Mettaton said.

"You look totally emo. Just saying." Flowey waved them off to try another. 

*Let me see! 

Frisk returned to the fitting room and looked in a mirror. They had a black t shirt with a small, probably expensive, logo on the front, black shorts, and knee-high boots. 

*Yeah. I'm with the flower on this one. Try the next one.

Frisk removed the other outfit and replaced it with the next set. This time, they had a plaid long sleeved shirt with weathered blue jeans and brown boots. They went to see what the others had to say. 

"This one doesn't seem to fit either, darling."

"It makes you look like a hillbilly."

*Nah.

Frisk went back, this time putting on a blue hoodie, black shorts, and pink slippers. 

"This is a little too casual."

"NEXT!"

*This outfit looks like what bad jokes sound like. 

Frisk went back and forth for an hour before they came out with their original outfit.

"NEXT!" Flowey yelled.

"Hey, Mettaton? I actually think I like my normal clothes the best." Frisk frowned, not wanting to upset Mettaton.

Mettaton, appearing disappointed at first, went over to Frisk and hugged them tightly. "Oh, darling, I can't force you to change who you are! You can wear whatever you like, even if it isn't 'glamorous' or 'flashy.'"

"Thanks Mettaton..." They wheezed, having their lungs squeezed by Mettaton's embrace. "Can we go home now? I'm starving!" 

"Of course! Let's go!" 

Frisk took Flowey and the three left the store.

"So you're not going to buy anything?" The guy behind the counter said as they left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these latest chapters are rushed at the end or aren't posted on time. ): I'm trying my best to post every day, but time constraints are becoming an issue lately. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and also be sure to check out ask--coolskeleton95's blog!


	22. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a new computer and spends all day playing video games with Flowey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried adding the art that ask--coolskeleton95 made to chapter two, but the image doesn't show up. ): I'll probably add a link to the post or something later.
> 
> Also, this game that the two play is pretty much Minecraft, but I don't want to directly mention its name(?) I don't know why, really. I just refer to it as "the game"

"Thank you again, Alphys! I would've never convinced Mom to get a new one!" Frisk walked out Alphys' front door, holding a reasonably heavy box. 'Hey, Chara, I got the computer! I can play with Flowey now.' They walked down the street back towards their home.

*Sweet. I've been dying to see you play that with him.

Frisk snickered, thinking of a bad joke. 'Heh, I'm pretty sure you're already dead.' 

*I would be lying if I said I didn't expect you to say that. 

'Come on, it was funny!' 

*Yeah, sure. So do you have the slightest idea how to set this thing up? I don't, that's for sure. 

'I think I just have to plug a cord into the wall, like most of our other stuff. It shouldn't be too hard.'

*That doesn't sound bad. 

Frisk entered their house and greeted everyone, before heading upstairs to install the new computer. "Hey Flowey."

Flowey turned around and saw the box Frisk had. "Why do you have that box?"

"Alphys had her old computer lying around and she gave to me! We can play that game together now!" Frisk set the box on the ground and opened it up. 

"And where exactly do you plan on putting it? This desk is kind of taken." 

Frisk looked around and scratched their head. "Oh yeah... Umm, I think we can add a little desk for it over there." Frisk pointed to an empty corner in the room. "There's enough space."

"Okay. Do you know at all how to plug it in?"

"I just plug it into the wall, right?" 

"You don't know. Great. I think Sans knows how. He set this one up, right?"

"He did set that one up. I'll go get him right now." Frisk hopped down the stairs and fetched Sans.

"you need me to set your new computer up for you? i thought you already had one." Sans wasn't there when Frisk explained the reason for a second computer. 

"I do have one, but I need another one to play with Flowey on his game. It'll be fun!"

"alright, kiddo. got any space for it? like a desk?" Sans grunted while standing up from the couch. 

"About that. I don't have a second desk, but I'm sure you have one, right?" 

"there's one in pap's room. he never uses it, so i'm sure he won't mind." Sans headed to his brother's room to get the extra desk.

"Awesome! I'll go up and prepare the room!" Frisk went back into their room and cleared the corner of any random bits of clothing.

Soon after, Sans brought the desk up and nestled it between the wall and Frisk's drawer. After a surprisingly tedious forty five minutes, and with no help from Flowey, the new computer was ready to be used. 

"Thanks Sans!" Frisk said, grinning excitedly. 

"no problem buddy." Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and went back downstairs to lounge around. 

Flowey, who had not played any attention the whole time, turned to see the progress. "Is it set up?"

"Sans just finished helping me with my browsers and stuff. Where do I get the game? I wanna get right into this!" Frisk sat in a chair Sans had brought up and opened a web browser.

"Bring me over there, I'll get it."

Frisk did as he asked and the flower searched a bit before finding a rather plain download link. Despite the shifty link and website, the game downloaded in about twenty seconds.

Frisk opened the game and waited for a save file to be created. "Flowey, how did you get this for free? I thought computer games cost a lot." They put his pot back on his desk.

"I have my ways, Frisk." (Do what you want because a pirate is free! You are a pirate!)

Frisk didn't feel like pressing Flowey further, so they quietly waited until their game loaded. 

*Are you playing yet?

The main menu appeared on screen as Chara asked. 

'Yeah, the game just loaded. But I have to join Flowey.' 

*Awesome. Hey B! Got any more smoothies? The sun's burning me to a crisp!

Frisk ignored whatever Chara was up to and asked Flowey about how multiplayer worked. "Flowey, the game loaded. How do I join you?"

Flowey made distress noises and repeatedly clicked the mouse on his computer before calming down. "Stupid zombie almost got me! What do you want now?"

"How do I join you? The game finished loading."

Flowey sighed. "Let me do it again." He was moved to the second computer where he clicked multiplayer' and typed in the name of the server he was on. "Alright. You know how to play games on the computer, right? When you press 'enter,' just run as fast as you can. You'll see why.

Frisk returned Flowey to his computer and nervously prepared to enter the server. "Okay... I'm gonna do it... You're going to find me, right?"

"Yep. Just keep running forward and I might be able to see you." 

(I'm going to start to describe what their characters are doing in game, not what they are doing themselves)

"I'm in! Ruuuuun!!" Frisk joined the server and, as Flowey suggested, they ran as fast as possible. "There's so many arrows! And explosions! Aaahh!!" The server's spawn location was a war zone. At least two dozen players were dropping TNT and shooting arrows at each other, with new players getting caught in the crossfire. 

*Woooaaah! Run for the hills!

"Hey! I think I see you!" Flowey was on a safe hilltop overlooking the conflict at spawn. 

"Is that you on the hill?" Frisk learned some of the controls and jumped up the hill towards Flowey. 

"Yeah, that's me. Let's get out of here. I have a secret base underground." Flowey led Frisk through an adjacent forest and into a trapdoor. 

"Why is your base underground? Why are people fighting each other?" Frisk dropped down the hatch with Flowey and looked around. The place wasn't very home-like and looked more like a military bunker. Knowing Flowey, that's probably the goal.

"You know how you can destroy people's houses and steal their items? Well I created this base so that no one can find us! Our hard earned, possibly stolen items will remain safe!" Flowey seemed proud of himself.

"Well that's good. How do you play this game? I know you can kill each other and build stuff, but how do you get weapons and tools?" Frisk walked around the base, opening chests and exploring rooms.

"So the goal of the game is to gather supplies, make tools, fight monsters, and build things. In multiplayer, though, that becomes complicated. Other players will compete for those items, resorting to killing and stealing to obtain them." Flowey grabbed items from a chest and threw them to Frisk. "Here's some armor, tools, and a sword. Use the pickaxe to break stone, axe for trees, shovel for dirt, and sword for enemies." 

*He's taking this seriously. You got to give it your all!

Frisk equipped the somewhat worn iron armor and tools. "Do we have to kill other players? What if we can talk them out of it? Become friends? Allies?" 

Flowey laughed. "Really? Did you not see what was happening? In this game's world, it really is kill or be killed. There's no way your cheesy friendliness will help. I have an idea though. Since you obviously don't want to fight other players, how about you search for materials and I defend our base? It's not completely secure you know."

Frisk was going to object to the 'kill or be killed' thing but Chara cut them off.

*He's probably right you know. This is a video game, Frisk. They may be real people, but their characters aren't. They have little reason to feel bad for killing each other.

'Youre just saying that so I go fight people, aren't you?'

*MAYBE!

Frisk sighed audibly. 'If I have to, I'll fight. I'll still try to avoid conflict.'

*That's no fun.

"How about we travel together? We can watch each other's backs!" 

"That doesn't sound too bad. I'm actually out of iron, so let's go get some. Just follow me, I know where to go." Flowey grabbed more supplies from a chest and headed up a ladder. 

*Yes! Action!

Frisk followed and the two made their way through a snowy taiga. "So do we die from cold?"

"No. This game is pretty simple to be honest, but the constant possibility of losing progress keeps me on edge." Flowey continued through the snow, occasionally breaking bushes. 

While Frisk was asking a question about snowballs, the two failed to notice another player up ahead. 

*I know your snowballs are fascinating and all, but there's another player up ahead! Who names themself 'epicbellyman?'

Frisk immediately jumped back. "Flowey! There's another player! What do we do?"

Flowey rushed behind a tree and Frisk followed. "They don't look like much of a threat. We can take them."

"Let's just leave them alone, they didn't see us." 

*Laaaame

"Wait a second... Frisk you're not as stupid as I thought! We can follow them back to their house!" Flowey snuck up to the other player, making sure to remain hidden. 

*I really want to see where this goes!

Frisk reluctantly followed Flowey, also remaining hidden. "You're just going to take their stuff?"

"Who passes up an opportunity like this? You're really not fit for online gaming you know. You can't play a game like this and  _not_ fight other players." Flowey continued stalking his prey. They had no idea they were being tailed. 

"Fine, I'll play along. It's just a game anyway I guess." Frisk had played violent games without remorse before, but that wasn't against players. They really didn't like to make people upset, even if they were just playing the game.

The two managed to tail the unfortunate player until they entered their house, put items in a chest, and then left the area.

"Alright! We have access to their stuff! Frisk, go and take things out of the chests that look important. I'll do the same."

The pair let themselves into the player's house, taking an impressive amount of items and tools.

"Wow, they have so much stuff! My inventory is full!" Frisk couldn't deny that they liked this.

*Sheesh, this person plays this game too much. 

"They're surely going to miss this~" Flowey took a set of top-tier armor and tools. "Hurry, I think they're coming! Let's go! Out the back door!" Flowey was lying. As Frisk ran and hid, he placed TNT under the floorboards and made traps. Flowey loved the art of trolling.

Having taken everything they could possibly carry, Frisk and Flowey headed back to base. 

"Flowey, now that we have all this stuff, do you want to make that fortress we were talking about?" 

*Fortress?? Ooooohhhh

"You know what? I'm up for the challenge! We'll have the best fortress in the whole server!" Flowey was overtaken by enthusiasm. (and possible lust for power)

Upon returning to base and storing their goods, the Frisk and Flowey went to work. Frisk ran around cutting down trees while Flowey built a moat. After step one, Frisk gathered stone and gave it to Flowey, who was building the walls to the castle.

Aside from a short break for dinner and several bathroom breaks, the pair (with commentary from Chara) spent all day building the best structure the server has ever seen! Once they were done, they stood back and admired their own work. 

"It's so beautiful..." Frisk decided that they liked this game. It really brought them and Flowey together. 

"I can't feel my leaves, but it was worth it..."

It was nearly 10:00 at night, so they decided to head to sleep. Frisk had school in the morning, after all. 

\--------

Meanwhile, in server chat:

epicbellyman: WHO THE F*** STOLE MY STUFF?!

epicbellyman: IF I FIND WHO DID THIS I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-

epicbellyman blew up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to choose a username, so why not my cousin's username? He used to play waaay too much Minecraft. I don't like it all too much, but I can imagine Frisk and Flowey liking it though.


	23. Links!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains any links to fanart, friends, and my own Tumblr.

My Tumblr! <http://super-aids1.tumblr.com/>

Awesome Tumblr ask blog! <http://ask--coolskeleton95.tumblr.com/>

Fanart drawn by owner of said ask blog! <http://ask--coolskeleton95.tumblr.com/search/super>


	24. This Isn't My Body! (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sort of mishap has given control of Frisk's body to Chara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to nthDimension for the idea! :D
> 
> So expect posting to suddenly slow or even stop for a while in the coming weeks. My brother has school off for spring break and my family is going to Florida for a week. Did I already cover this? Hell if I know :P

Frisk was resting peacefully in their bed, snoring softly. Moonlight was trickling through the window and lighting their room with a faint tint of blue.

Before they knew it, Frisk was awoken by the pleasant heat of the Su... water surrounding their body? What?

"'Sup." 

Frisk, out of instinct, yelped and jumped back, spraying water in various directions. They were inexplicably to their shoulders in Chara's hot tub, sitting next to a seemingly relaxed Commander Buford.

"What brings you here, little dude?" The Commander sounded and looked a lot more like a middle aged surfer dude than an important military figure. He had a pair of gold shutter shades and several gold rings, making the man look ridiculous. 

Frisk relaxed a little and giggled in slight disbelief. 

*Heh, I guess I just woke up here? It's weird though, usually Chara wakes me up...

Why were they here? Where's Chara? What's going on?

"Don't worry about it, little bro~ Just relaaaxx...." Buford sank deeper into the water. 

*Umm, okay... I'll just wait until I wake up I guess.

Frisk couldn't help but notice the glorious amount of chest hair this guy had. 

\--------

Chara sat up and rubbed their eyes, having been hit with a rogue ray of light. They curiously observed their surroundings, before focusing on a certain potted flower. 

"Oh my god..." Chara whispered. "No way..." They stretched their arms and legs out, squeezing and releasing their fingers. 'Frisk!' Chara thought, attempting to contact Frisk. 

\--------

Frisk was lounging around in Chara's imaginary home when they heard them calling.

*Huh, what? Chara where are you?? Why aren't you here?

\--------

Chara was patting various parts of their body, seeing if it was real. 'Actually, where are you? I reaaally need to know!'

*I'm in your mansion! I woke up in the hot tub a few hours ago.

'Oh no... If you're there... Then that means...' Chara searched the immediate are for a reflective surface. They found a cell phone and inspected their reflection. Frisk's face stared back. 'WHAT THE HELL! I'M YOU!' 

*You're me?? But I'm me!

'No no no! I think I'm controlling your body! Uhh, can you see what I'm seeing? Try to concentrate!'

*Wait.... Yeah I can see! Are you really controlling my body??

'I think so... What do I do?'

*Can we switch back?? I have school today! 

'I don't know how! I know how to influence some movement, but I have no idea how  _this_ happened!' 

*Oh no no no no! Uhh, what time is it?

Chara picked up the phone and checked the time. 

*No! I should be getting ready any minute!

As a panicked Frisk said that, Toriel entered the room. 

'Speak of the devil....'

"My child, it's time to get up for school. I made some French toast for you." Toriel had a motherly smile and seemed not to noticed the sheer panic in the child's eyes. 

'WHAT DO I DO???!!'

*-panic noises- Umm I'll guide you! I'll tell you what to do or say, okay!  _Please_  try toavoid conversation! 

'Okay!' Chara stood up and clumsily walked over to the drawer. 'I'm not used to being so stubby~' Chara was several inches taller than Frisk.

*I'm not  _that_ short!

'I know~ I'm just teasing~' Chara opened the drawer and then paused. 'Uhh, what do I wear?'

*Probably just a normal sweater and jeans. It's been pretty chilly lately. Remember to brush my hair and brush my teeth! Your hair and teeth? Who's is it?

'Just talk like its my body. It'll be less confusing.' Chara stripped off their pajamas and pulled out clothes that were strikingly similar to their normal outfit. They had a green and off-yellow sweater with a single stripe and brown pants. 

*Way to make it obvious, Chara.

'Pshhh, I got this. They won't know it's me.' Chara said while slipping the sweater over their head. 

*I'm just worried they'll think something's up.

'I'll be as  _Frisky_ as I can~' Chara snickered audibly and headed to the bathroom to brush their hair. 

*That doesn't stop me from worrying. If anything, I'm more scared than before...

'Don't... ech.. worry...' Chara painfully smoothed several knots in their hair. When they finished, they brushed their teeth and began to head downstairs. 'Hey, at least Flowey's asleep. If anyone would see through my act, it's Goatbro.'

*'Goatbro?' Really? Also, I guess it's good that he's asleep. You should hurry and get breakfast though. Mom's French toast is awesome!

'Will do.' Chara carefully descended down the stairs and into the dining room, where Sans was downing a bottle of maple syrup. 

"hey frisk." He put the empty bottle down and burped.

'What do I say?' Chara was nervous, but kept a neutral expression.

*Just say 'hi Sans'

"Hi Sans." Chara greeted, almost slipping up. 'Talking with your voice is weird!' They sat down and quietly ate some French toast. 

 "so papyrus was thinking about taking your flower pal with him to his cooking lessons." Sans looked directly to Chara. "heh. sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." The skeleton's grin widened a little. 

Chara smiled at the thought of the chaos that would surely ensue if that were to happen. "Who knows. It might be fun even if Undyne's house burns down again." Chara said, giggling. 'Was that good?'

*That was actually convincing. Just hurry and finish your food.

Chara picked up the pace slightly and finished their meal. 'Mom's French toast  _is_  reallygood!' 

*Right?!

They grabbed their backpack and headed out the door, waving to Sans.

"see ya, kiddo." 

Chara began walking down the road towards the school. They memorized the simple route, so Frisk didn't need to give any input.

\--------

While Chara was walking to school, Frisk, at the mansion, was sitting on a bench drinking a smoothie. 

*Hey, Chara. What happened to the Commander? He doesn't act like I remember him.

'Oh, right. I may have modified his personality a bit... He's more like a pimp now.'

*But he looks kind of the same... Also, what's with the surfer voice?

'Oh yeah, I thought it would be funny to have a big tough guy dress like a pimp, look like a professional badass, and talk and act like a surfer.'

*I don't understand you.

'I can't say I blame you, buddy.' 

Frisk finished their smoothie and returned the glass to a bartender. 

*You made this deck is way too cold, Chara. My feet are freezing!

'Cold? I didn't make it that way. The air must chill it at night.'

Frisk sat at the edge of the pool and dipped their feet into the heated water. They watched Buford and some girls play volleyball.

*Are you at the school yet? Getting you through the school day is going to be tricky.

 'I can see it up ahead. It'll be a few minutes until I get there, but I'm pretty much there. Also, I have a sneaking suspicion that you're wearing my robe...'

*No! 

Frisk was indeed wearing Chara's white robe. It was more comfortable than their purple one.

\--------

Chara approached the entrance to the school. 'Alright, Frisk, I'm here. Guide me through my journey, wise one.' 

*Okay. My classroom is room 115 and my seat is in the second row from the door, two seats in. Got it?

'Uhh...'

*I'll just tell you when you get there! 

'That sounds like a better idea.' Chara entered the building and headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making this suuuuper long, but instead I'm making it two parts. Part 1 is a bit shorter than normal, but the second one should be longer :)


	25. This Isn't My Body! (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara, still controlling Frisk's body, is guided through the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be hard to control someone else's body? The different height and weight and stuff would really mess with your head...

There was only a few minutes before class started, and the main hallway was a sea of young adolescents and children. The sounds of passing conversations and laughter nearly overwhelmed Chara, but they continued to class.

'You have to do this every day? It's so loud!' Chara was agitated both by the almost shoulder to shoulder crowding and the noise. 

*I thought you knew about this? You see what I see and hear what I hear, right? 

'You think I follow you through this?? Noooo. I wait until it's quiet.' They weaved through the mass of children and made it to their class. 

*Figures. My seat is the one a few seats back. See it? 

Chara chose the correct seat and sat down, waiting for instruction by their teacher. 'I think I know what to do here. I just listen to the teacher and write important stuff down, right?'

*Yeah. Actually, we don't take much notes in this class, so you can just daydream or something while I listen. Just don't stare at people or anything and I'll tell you the answers to questions.

'Sounds veeeery boring, but if it gets me through the day, I'll take it.' 

A bell rang and the hallway cleared out. Students in the classroom took their seats and the teacher began to go on about some pop quiz that most of the kids failed. 

Chara twirled a pencil around while their teacher rambled. 'Geez Frisk, your teacher just doesn't shut up. Why is she so angry?'

*She gave us a pop quiz last week and only me and three others passed. It wasn't a very fair quiz, but I happened to study that morning. Lucky me, right? 

'Really lucky for me too. She's making the ones who failed take it again! Ha!' Chara snickered audibly at the others' misfortune. 

The teacher handed out quizzes to the kids who failed while Chara and the others waited. They decided to look around the room in that time.

It was a decent sized class with twenty-three students in total. The desks had a generous amount of space for books and pencils, and each desk had tennis balls on the legs to reduce noise. The teacher's desk was cluttered with what Chara figured to be generic teacher stuff, such as apple shaped trinkets, papers, extra pencils, etc. 

Chara focused their eyes on some of the kids in the class. 'Hey Frisk, you got anything to say about any of your classmates? I'm curious.' 

*Uhh, sure. You see the blond girl to the right? 

'Yep.'

*She loves to help people with studying and she's very nice.

'You know anything juicy? Like any rumors~'

*I haven't heard any rumors, but I think she likes Brandon. He's the boy in front of you.

'Really? Him? He's not even... Why would she like him?'

*She hangs around him more than anyone else and she seems happy around him. 

'Huh.. What about Edgy McEmo over there? What's his deal?' Chara looked over to a kid with various piercings wearing all black.

*Pfffttt! 'Edgy McEmo?!' Hahaha! That's awful!

Chara held back a smile from creeping on to their face. 'Heh, yeah. Why does he.. she?.... dress like that? Who does that?'

* _His_ name is Kurt and he dresses that way because... I don't know... He doesn't talk very much and he hangs out with older kids a lot. People think he's weird.

'They're not exactly wrong...' 

The kids finished up their quizzes and class returned to normal. The teacher then told everyone to take their notebooks out and take notes. So much for not taking notes. 

'Ughhh! Notes? I thought you said there wouldn't be any!' Chara searched for a notebook in their backpack and placed it on the table. 

*I said that it's unlikely, Chara. Just write down important stuff, okay?

Chara sighed. 'School sucks.'

\--------

Frisk paced around the mansion while Chara was occupied, looking for things to do. They eventually found a massage table similar to the one from their sauna dream. Chara must really like massages, Frisk thought. Next to the table was a professional looking young woman who apparently was the masseuse. 

Frisk walked up to the woman, who was brushing her hair in a mirror. 

*Um, excuse me miss? 

The woman turned to face the child and smiled. "Yes?"

*Are you the one who gives massages? 

"Why yes I am. Would you like one, hun?"

*If it doesn't bother you..

"Okay, where would you like it? Your shoulders or your back?" The young woman stood up and prepared to give a massage. 

*Back please.

Frisk smiled and hopped up on to the table. 

*What do I do about my robe?

They clutched the fluffy collar of their robe. 

"Just pull it down a little if you can~"

Frisk pulled the top half of the robe down, being careful not to expose themself. Satisfied with the result, they laid on their belly, ready for the massage. 

The masseuse began her work and Frisk relaxed.

\-------- 

'Just so you know, I'm completely miserable right now.' Chara had been taking notes and listening to the teacher's ranting for hours.

*Dont worry, Chara. Lunch is in a few minutes and you could take a break for a bit. Oh... Up a little... A little to the right... Perfect....

'Wha? What are you doing? What's up a little?'

*Oh yeah... This kind lady is giving me a massage and it's awessooommmeee.....

Chara sighed. 'Great that you're enjoying yourself, Frisk.' 

A bell rang and everyone stood up to go to lunch.

Chara walked out if the room and followed the train of students. 'It's lunch time now... What do I do?' 

*There's an empty table in one of the corners. No one should be there, so you won't have to talk to anyone. 

Chara walked into the cafeteria and headed to the empty table. They sat down and rested their head, deep in thought. 'You'd think that having a real body after so long would be the best thing ever but....' Chara looked at their hands and squeezed them. 'These aren't _my_ hands, this isn't _my_ body... It isn't the same..'  

*Heh, not to mention you have to do all my schoolwork~

'That too.' Chara felt a vibration from their pocket. 'Is someone texting you?'

*Probably. Who is it?

Chara pulled the phone out of their pocket and turned the screen on. 'Brothe-' 

*Flowey?? Uhh, what does it say?

'That's Flowey? Uhh, he asks if you're in lunch. I'll just say yes.' 

*I'll tell you what to send him when he responds, kay?

'Okay.'

Brother Nature: frisk are you in lunch

You: Yes

Brother Nature: (shaky photo of cabinets smeared with red liquid)

Brother Nature: at undynes house with papyrus rn

Brother Nature: making lunch and sauce blww up lol

Brother Nature: blew*

You: Glad you're having fun :)

Brother Nature: food isnt half bad

Brother Nature: could use more sauce 

You: Bring some home for me :D 

You: Lunch ended. Gotta go

Chara put the phone in their pocket and headed back to class. 'OH MY GOD I GET IT NOW!'

*-snicker- What do you get?

'BROTHER. FREAKING. NATURE.' Chara tried to suppress laughter while Frisk lost it.

*Hahahahahaaa!! Isn't it great?! 

'You're dead to me, Frisk.'

*No,  _you're_ dead to me! (hysterical laughter)

'I set myself up for that one.'

The rest of the school day was mostly science videos, much to Chara's delight. They had luckily managed to dodge most communication with other people, but the real challenge would be making past Sans and Flowey. If they could keep in Frisk's character, Chara could play this off and maybe return control of Frisk's body to them.

The bell rang and Chara picked up their backpack, leaving the classroom. They made their way through the ocean of students and went outside, being met with the sight of someone they really didn't want to have to deal with...

"hey frisk. you're out early."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lieeeeedd... This was short too... Part three will be a thing though :D


	26. This Isn't My Body! (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making through the school day, Chara has to slip by Sans and Flowey's "observant" behavior and find a way to give Frisk's body back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it should be obvious that the "daily post" thing is impossible, so I'm just going to post every time I can, which will be four or five times a week. Still rapid, but not daily ):

Of all the times he could have appeared, Sans decided to show up at school today. 

Chara met Sans' eyes and froze in fear. 'Frisk! What do I do?! The skeleton's looking at me!' Chara stood silently for a moment, waiting for Frisk to tell them what to do.

"uhh, kid?" Sans gave a concerned look, having acknowledged Chara's discomfort.

'God dammit Frisk!' Chara snapped out of their trance and focused on Sans. "Oh, hey Sans. Early? Oh yeah, the teachers had a meeting and I couldn't talk to them today." Nailed it. 

The pudgy skeleton was silent for a moment. "what's wrong, kiddo? you look like you saw a corpse." He winked. 

Chara snickered at Sans' joke. "Oh, it's nothing..." Chara hurriedly thought of an excuse for their own terror moments ago. 'Frisk come on!' 

Sans rested a hand on Chara's shoulder, suddenly a little more serious than usual. "frisk, i'm serious. what's going on in that brain or yours? you can tell me if something's wrong." 

Chara realized Sans wasn't on to the whole accidental possession thing, so they played along with Sans' concern. "It's just... What happened in the other timeline... I can't stop thinking about it... Seeing you sparked another horrible memory, that's all." Their charade was working. 

Sans began to lead Chara back home. "kid.. frisk.. don't let what happened to you in another time plague your life today. now tell me, what has been going through your mind?" 

Chara took a deep breath. This is going to be difficult to keep up with, but they had to stay in character. (heh. pun.) "I told you what happened, right? In the hall after school..."

Sans looked down. "yeah. the older kids jumped you and..."

"Killed me..."

Sans sighed. "yeah..."

"It wasn't just a violent outburst, Sans. Me dying wasn't an accident. The look in his eyes..." Chara's voice wavered as they were suddenly overcome with emotion. "...It was nothing but hatred. He wanted me to die... He wanted it to be slow and he wanted it to _hurt_..." Chara's face scrunched up in a battle against tears.  _Real_ tears. Their act had turned into genuine sorrow. "He wanted to spill my guts all over the floor since the beginning and I couldn't see it! I couldn't see that he couldn't be helped... and... and I paid the price..." Chara's voice cracked. "It didn't have to be that way..." They buried their face into Sans' hoodie and sobbed. 

"it's okay, frisk, just let it all out." Sans softly ruffled Chara's hair and let the kid have their moment before speaking again. "you haven't been acting like yourself today, buddy... i should have said something before." 

Sniffling, Chara looked up into Sans' eyes. "I'm not myself.... I know..." They wiped their eyes with their sleeve and regained their composure. 

Sans' smile widened. "you feel better now?"

Chara smiled. "I guess so..."

Feeling much better, Chara and Sans arrived at their home and entered the front door. 

"you wanna watch some action movies with me? maybe watching an action hero beat up bad guys could get your mind off of what happened." Sans sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"That sounds fun. I'm going upstairs to put my stuff away first though." Sans nodded and Chara headed upstairs. When they reached the outside of their door, they remembered the whole 'Don't let Flowey know that his deceased sibling is possessing his friend' thing. Chara stood outside the door and listened to Flowey apparently talk to an audience..?

From the inside of Frisk's room, Chara heard Flowey speaking in a manly, arousing??? voice. "Hello everybody, my name is  _Markiflower_ and welcome back to-"

Chara walked into the room and interrupted him with their laughter. "Hahaha! _Markiflower_???? That's golden!!"  

"Frisk I was recording!!" Flowey yelled in his usual voice. 

"-snicker- Recording?? Hahaha!" There was a microphone plugged into the computer and Flowey was playing some silly game. 

"I'm impersonating YouTubers." Flowey giggled. "Apparently people like watching a flower pretend to be celebrities."

Chara, realizing further conversation could compromise them, dropped their backpack. "Heh, well you keep being you. I'm going to go watch movies with Sans." They hopped down the stairs before Flowey responded.

Chara plopped onto the couch next to Sans and he selected a recent action blockbuster. It was nothing but explosions and CGI, but Chara found it cool anyway. 

Chara subconsciously snuggled up to Sans about half way through the movie, prompting him to pat their head. It was a beautiful thing to be surrounded by those who love you, Chara thought. Even if those people mistook you for someone else. 

After watching three full length movies in a row, Chara was exhausted. Without even changing into their pajamas, they hopped into bed and passed out. 

\--------

*Chara? Helloooooooo

"Huh...?" Chara woke up on their wooden deck with Frisk poking at them. "Frisk?? Where were you!! You disappeared and hadn't said anything for hours!! Sans showed up after school and I was horrified! What if he would've found out???" 

Frisk blushed in embarrassment and looked off to the side. 

*Well about that.... Remember in science class when you were watching that movie? Heh... I kind of climbed into your bed and... It's very comfy.... ha....ha... No one suspected anything though, right?

Chara narrowed their eyes at the dorky child in front of them. "Sans said I acted weird and Flowey looked at me funny once, but I think I played it off pretty well on my own thank you very much~"

*Haha... Sorry... So how do I get my body back? 

Frisk and Chara spent twenty minutes pacing around trying to think of ways to switch back to normal. 

*I know! What if we just concentrate really hard! It works in anime~

Chara shrugged. "Sure. Just imagine yourself back in reality...."

*Okay. 

Frisk stood still and closed their eyes, trying their best to concentrate.

Chara did the same, but nothing happened. "Uuuuggghhh, this is hopeless!" They pulled at their hair.

*Yeah, it doesn't work. Umm... How about... I know! 

Frisk's outfit suddenly changed to a ninja outfit and they attempted to do fighting poses. 

*We must battle!

Chara pinched the bridge of their nose. "Really? That doesn't even make any sense."

*You're Just not up to the challenge, are you? Plus, it'll be fun!

Chara sighed. "Whatever, fine. We'll 'battle.' Actually, what do you mean by 'battle?' Like, actually hit each other? With our fists? What happened to pacifism?"

*Umm, duh! We don't  _actually_ get hurt. Plus, we're fighting for fun! Like boxing!

Boxing gloves appeared on Frisk's hands.

Chara suddenly gained fighting attire and gloves. "Alright then! Let's do this!" 

*That's the spirit!

The two lined up, ready to aimlessly swing until one of them goes down. 

"How is this supposed to get your body back?"

*If I win, I might be able to take it back by force! Or not. I don't know. 

"Well I'm not going to let you win!"

Having unofficially started the little boxing match, Chara threw the first punch, narrowly missing Frisk. 

*Too slow! 

Frisk retaliated, managing to hit Chara's ribs. 

"Oof! Don't think you have the advantage!" Chara landed a hit on Frisk's arm, knocking them off balance. They swept Frisk off their feet and they fell to the ground, grunting. 

*I've fallen and I can't get up! 

"Give up!"

*Never!

Chara tried to body slam Frisk, but the crafty child rolled out of the way and stood back up. After Chara got up, the two circled eachother, waiting for the next strike. 

*-huff- This is intense!

"-heavy breathing- Yeah, but you won't beat me!" Chara charged at their opponent, hitting them in the stomach with surprising force.

The hit knocked the breath out of Frisk.

*Oh! Good one! -cough- 

"Why thank yo-" Chara was cut off by an equally strong hit. "No fair!"

The two swung at each other for a little bit before they simultaneously collapsed in exhaustion. 

*-strained breathing- Well that didn't work..

"-distressed lung noises- Figures... But I know how I could get you to wake up in control..." Chara shakily stood up and their outfit returned to normal. They approached the still incapacitated Frisk with a mischievous grin.

*NO! NO NO NO!!!

"Yes~" Chara dove onto Frisk and pinned them, tickling every spot they can. 

*HAHAHAA!!! NO! NOT AGAIN! 

"Wake up!"

*WAIT! WAIT!

"Never!"

*HAHA! NO! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!

"Do you now?" Chara suspended their tickle attack. 

*Yes! Maybe I don't have to wake up, but I have to fall asleep again! If both of us are asleep, maybe I can take over!

Chara thought for a moment and then released Frisk. "That actually sounds like a good idea... I call the right side of the bed though!"

Frisk sat up. 

*Deal!

Frisk and Chara went inside their mansion and into the master bedroom. Chara went on the right side, laying over the blankets. Frisk tucked themself under every layer possible. They both sat in silence before Chara spoke. 

"I know that being able to create a life of my own is fun and all, but I think I'm going to miss having control of your body..." Chara fidgeted with their hands and looked down.

*I thought you enjoyed it in this little world of yours? I thought you were happy...

Frisk looked into Chara's eyes innocently. 

Chara sighed. "I am happy, Frisk, but... When you fell asleep and I had to be with Sans all day, I couldn't help but feel this overwhelming emotion the whole time..."

*Emotion? 

"I just felt so.. loved by everyone... Your friends and family really care for you, you know. I always knew that, but experiencing their unconditional love first hand was just... so touching.." Chara's voice wavered and they fought back a tear. "Not to mention how genuine and real everything was.... I could actually breathe the fresh air, feel the wind in my hair, taste Mom's cinnamon pie again... It's been so long..." Chara sniffled and a tear fell.

Frisk, touched by Chara's speech, lunged over to their friend and held them tight, also in tears. 

Without any words, the two embraced each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

\--------

Sun light trickled into the room, as it always did in the morning, waking Frisk up from their slumber. They checked their surroundings and moved their arms and legs to check if they were real. Somehow, some way, Frisk was in control again. 

Grinning, they stood up, ready to face whatever the day threw at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> Bits near the end were a bit choppy, but I hope you enjoyed! :D


	27. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets up with an old "friend" after school, determined to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget who suggested this, but here's a chapter dedicated go making amends with a certain someone. :) 
> 
> My main reason for doing this chapter is to better explain Chara's little break down while controlling Frisk in the last chapter. I was going to explain why they cared so much about what happened in chapter 10 in the last chapter, but I didn't know how to make it sound right... I hope this clarifies things. I don't like plot holes, even if the story isn't going anywhere. :)

Frisk sifted through clothing in their drawer, looking for the right outfit for school. It was sunny and cloudless outside, and their phone's weather app showed the temperature as 68℉.

'Chara, what top should I wear?' Frisk held a white shirt with light blue sleeves in one hand and a zipperless red hoodie in the other. 

*Definitely the white one. It might get hot later. Plus, it's stuffy in that stupid school. 

Frisk heard Chara yawining. 'That sounds right.' They took the shirt and a pair of brown shorts and got dressed. They then entered the bathroom and brushed their hair. 'So what happened after I fell asleep yesterday? I missed most of the day.'

*You missed  _all_ of the day. 

Frisk began to brush their teeth. 'Yeah... Sorry... What did I miss though? No one was on to you, right?'

*Not that I know of. 

Frisk headed downstairs and took a seat at the dining table, where Toriel left pancakes. 'Not that you know of?? You're 100% sure?'

* _101%_

'Okay. How was that science movie I missed?' Frisk finished their pancakes and picked up their backpack. 

*It was about the digestive system. Internal organs and stuff.

After their dish was in the sink, Frisk began walking to school. 'What did you learn that I should know about? I might have a quiz today.'

*If I remember correctly, the stomach breaks down food and begins to absorb nutrients. The food then goes to the small intestine, which absorbs the rest of the nutrients. Then the large intestine grabs any left over water.

'We must have started a new unit. Did you learn what they look like? I think I have to know which is which.'

*Oh yeah, the stomach is like a little sack, the small intestine is long and... twisty..... 

'Uhhh..? And?' Frisk heard Chara take a deep breath. 

*After school yesterday, Sans showed up. You remember when I said that? 

Frisk furrowed their brow, forgetting that Chara couldn't see it. 'Yes...? What does this have to do with twisty digestive parts?' 

*I'll tell you about your school stuff later, Frisk. Just listen to me. So Sans was waiting outside the front entrance to the school and I didn't know what to say to him, so I called for your help. You didn't answer, so I... kinda froze in fear of being caught... heh.. 

'Did he know??'

*Surprisingly, no. He asked why I was out so early, since I didn't stay behind with your teachers. When I realized what he asked, I panicked and made up a reason not to stay behind. Bad mistake, really. He didn't buy it.

'What happened next?'

*Sans was concerned for my, well  _your_ well being. He pushed me, thinking there was something wrong, so I made more stuff up. I told him it wasn't a problem, and that seeing him sparked a bad memory. He said that wasn't okay, and that I should tell him if something was on my mind. So I made up another excuse. Remember what happened... you know... before? 

So  _that's_ what it had to do with twisty digestive parts. (That was a horrible thing to say, I'm sorry XD) 'It's not my favorite memory. What did you tell him?'

*I told him that I "couldn't stop thinking about it" and he felt bad, saying that I shouldn't let something from another timeline ruin my life today. He then asked exactly what was on my mind, so I made up a little speech detailing exactly what was supposedly troubling me.

'Okay. What did you tell him?'

*I explained the look of hatred in Jake's eyes when he used that knife. I told him it wasn't just an outburst, and that he wanted to kill me from the beginning.

'Oh...'

*I wanted to tell you this not because of his reaction, but what happened to me while I said it.

'What happened?'

*I made this up on the spot, as you know. I wasn't actually thinking about this before.... But when I was telling Sans these things, I was suddenly flooded with these almost indescribable emotions and... as I kept speaking, what I said felt more genuine... At the end of my little speech, which started as a mere charade, I had my face buried in his hoodie, sobbing pathetically... 

Frisk reached the entrance to the school and headed to class. 'Chara?'

*...Yeah, Frisk?

'D-did you really see that in Jake's eyes? Do you really think he wanted to kill me since I met him?' Aside from the sound of Frisk's teacher and classmates, it was silent for a moment. 

*I don't know if he wanted you to die from the beginning... I made that up...  I did see something in that kid's eyes though... a look I've seen before...

'... I saw sadness behind all that anger... I want to help him... Or at least find out why he acts this way...'

*Even after everything he did to you? 

'Yes.' 

*Deja vu all over again... Frisk, believe it or not, I'm with you on this one. I'm sure you can help Jake with whatever made him act the way he did.

'I'm going to do it today! I know where to look for him after school!'

*Awesome! Tell me when school's over. I'm off to do anything  _but_ sit through the school day. I had enough of that already. 

'Okay. I might need some help with questions though.'

The school day went exactly as it normally did, and Frisk eagerly rushed outside when the bell rang. 

Frisk knew that older kids would hang out outside the building after school, so they searched the immediate area. 'Chara, school's over. I'm looking for Jake now.'

*About time. Do you know where he his?

Frisk walked past some groups of eighth graders, receiving disapproving looks from many of them. 'He's not over here... I know!' They took off the other way, heading to a more remote part of the school. 'I've seen him over here before! He has to be here!' 

*I think I see him! 

'There he is!' Frisk tried to run towards the older kid, but they hesitated. 

*Are you just going to stand there? 

'Heh... No, I'm just a little nervous... I'm going now..' Frisk steadily approached Jake.

He was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette and looking at a photograph of someone. He didn't seem to notice who Frisk was when they sat next to him. 

"Get lost." Jake said, putting the photo off to the side. He blew out some smoke, not bothering to look at Frisk.

"Umm.. Jake?" Frisk asked, ignoring the obnoxious smoke.

Jake's facial expression turned sour when he heard Frisk's voice. "-sigh- Haven't you done enough?" His voice lacked the usual venom and sounded sad.

Frisk played around with some grass while speaking. "Did I do something wrong? Wh-what did I do?" 

Jake turned to look at the smaller child, who was innocently gazing into his eyes. He threw away his cigarette and looked down, his expression saddening a little. 

"Why do you hate monsters?"  

Jake's expression became guilty. 

"...Why do you hate me?..." Frisk's voice became softer and more childlike. 

"B-because... They took everything from me..." Jake's voice wavered. "You freed them and..."

Frisk was confused, but ushered him on anyway. "What happened? It helps to tell people your feelings. Plus, I can help make it right!" They gave him a reassuring smile. 

"There's no making this right." Jake said sorrowfully.

Frisk's cheer faded from their face.

"My mother left my dad and I for a monster... She took all the money, the car, our life..." Jake's eyes watered and He looked like he was holding tears back. "And then.... Dad... He... -sniff- .... He couldn't handle the stress and the grief anymore and he..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Frisk pulled him into a hug, crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" 

*Wow...

Frisk backed off and sniffled, wiping the still flowing tears from their eyes. 

"You know what... It's not your fault. It isn't the monsters' fault... She did this..." Jake, hopelessly fighting tears, looked into Frisk's eyes. "You didn't deserve what those two assholes and I did to you... You were... I dunno, a vent for frustration... Someone to take all my hatred and anger out on... I'm a horrible person, I know..." He stood up. "I'm going to go... I'm sorry for what I did, I really am, but... You don't have to forgive me.. " Jake began to walk away.

Frisk stood up and reached out to the older boy. "No wait! I can help you! You can be happy again! Please come back!" They wanted to run after him, but they dropped to the ground instead. "Please..."

Frisk leaned against the tree and stared at the ground in silence. Their eyes were red from sobbing. It was a rough couple of minutes. 

*I... I always thought there could be some deeper meaning to his aggression... I never could've imagined that though...

'I feel so bad for him... Why would his mom do that to her family?...' Frisk wiped their eyes again.

*I know you weren't able to really befriend him, but at least you got him to open up a little... And not open  _you_ up... heh..

Frisk felt a vibration in their pocket. They took their phone out and saw that they received a text from Flowey. 

*What does he want?

Brother Nature: where are you

Brother Nature: you were supposed to be home 20 mins ago

You: I'm outside the school. I'm heading home now.

Brother Nature: what wre you doing?

Brother Nature: were*

You: Who's home?

Brother Nature: why

You: Who's home?

Brother Nature: no one

Brother Nature: toriel should be home in a half hour 

You: I'll tell you what happened when I get home, okay?

Brother Nature: sure

Frisk stood up and began their walk home. 'I wonder what Flowey will say about this.'

*I bet he'll still hate him. He can't feel real love or empathy.

'Yeah... You're right... Well it's something to talk about I guess.'

*You better hurry though. Mom'll be back soon. 

'Oh yeah!' Frisk picked up the pace and jogged back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like how this went :)
> 
> Thank you guys for your suggestions! :D Whenever that drawing gets finished, it should be up on both of our Tumblrs! Links are in chapter 23 :D


	28. Clearing Their Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes home and talks about what happened earlier with Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to expand a little on the last chapter, but I have no clue where to go with it, so this one will just be a quickie. I'll return to posting more often soon, don't worry ;P

Frisk jogged down the empty street, aiming to get home as quick as they can. They wanted to have time to talk with Flowey, as they rarely are alone with him, and Toriel will be home in a half hour.

Frisk unlocked the front door and walked into their home, removing their shoes. "Flowey? I'm home" They brushed loose hair from their face.

Flowey was in the sink and wriggling around in his pot, splashing water all over the place. The distressed flower shut the water off and turned to Frisk. "You're late." He said nonchalantly, spitting water out. 

Frisk dropped their backpack and curiously walked over to Flowey. "What are you doing?" 

Flowey shook water off of his face. "Nothing...."

Frisk stepped into one of the puddles of water that littered the floor, causing them to jump from the sensation. "Aah! I hate stepping in water! What happened to you? Why is there water everywhere?" Frisk pulled their wet socks off.

Flowey focused his eyes on Frisk's face. "Woah, what happened to _you_? You're a mess." 

Frisk's hair was messy from running, and there were faint marks on their cheeks from crying earlier. "Haha, right, I wanted to talk to you about that..." They picked up Flowey's pot and rested it on the counter. "I gotta clean up your mess first. What did you do?" Frisk took some paper towels and began to remove the puddles on the floor and counter. 

Flowey groaned. "I tried to water myself, okay?" He said, looking somewhat embarrassed. 

Frisk gestured to the water that covered the area. "It looks like you tried to water the whole kitchen!"

"I said I  _tried,_ Frisk."

Frisk finished drying the floor and counter top. "You could've just waited for me to get home, Flowey."

Flowey made a sound that resembled a nervous giggle. "I'm not a very patient person..?"

Frisk smiled and lifted Flowey again, this time taking him to the couch. They put him on a cushion and laid down, stretching. "I bet you want to know why I took so long to get home and why I look like a train wreck, right?" 

"You have certainly seen better days. What happened at school?"

"Remember Jake? The big bully guy?" Frisk stared at the ceiling. 

"If he did anything, I'll-"

"No no, he didn't do anything this time..."

Flowey lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I saw him after school. He was alone near a tree and I decided that I wanted to make up with him."

"Why? What made you think you had any chance to befriend him? What if he just stabbed you again?" Flowey's last sentence was slightly venomous. 

Frisk thought for a moment. "He looked... He looked sad... and lonely..." They shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable position. "When I walked up to him and he saw me, there was no doubt that he didn't want me there, but I stuck around anyway. I asked him why he hated me and he told a story about how his mom left his family..."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Jake's mom left her husband for a monster, and their lives went downhill.... She took all their money, and Jake's dad had to work several jobs to pay the bills until the stress got to him..." Frisk's expression remained neutral. Slightly strained, but neutral. "He... killed himself... Jake said that all that time he and his friends bullied me, I was just a vent for his anger..."

"That's no reason to forgive someone for murder." Flowey was visibly upset over what he heard.

"He sincerely apologized and admitted he was wrong... He said it wasn't anybody's fault but his mom's for what happened, and his own for wrongly blaming it all on me... I feel so bad for him... He left before I could say anything, so I just sat there and cried..." Frisk's face was red from fighting tears.

Flowey's expression softened a bit. "At least he admitted what he did wrong, Frisk. Maybe, in a way, you did help him become a better person after all." He tried to sympathetically smile. 

Frisk frowned and looked off to the side, not feeling any better. They laid there, lost in thought, for several minutes before they dozed off. 

Flowey decided he didn't have anything better to do, so he also let himself fall asleep.

When Toriel and and then others got back home, they chose to let the child and their flower friend sleep the day away in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's short, but it's something :P


	29. County Fair (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tells their family about the annual Ebott County Fair and they decide to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to xXSeahawkXx for the idea! 
> 
> Ask--coolskeleton95 drew some more art! :D Check out their Tumblr! Links to their channel is in chapter 23 (Not really a chapter, but you know)

Numerous skyscrapers passed through Frisk's field of view while they were driven through downtown Ebott City. They gazed out of the window absent mindedly, letting their hair flow in the wind and letting their ears fill with the sounds of an urban metropolis.

Also filling Frisk's ears, was Papyrus' nonstop babbling as he drove. "...AND THEN THERE WAS A BRIGHT LIGHT AND ALL THE HUMANS TURNED INTO SKELETONS! I HAD NO IDEA THAT HUMANS APPRECIATED US SKELETONS SO MUCH!" He had been going on for ten minutes about the various action movies he watched with Sans.

Frisk tuned Papyrus out several minutes earlier, resorting to staring out the window. They snapped out of it when the car stopped at a red light and a brightly colored billboard caught their eye. 

"The annual Ebott County Fair! Stop by for plenty of attractions including rides and games!" The billboard appeared new, and showed images of people enjoying food and rides. 

Frisk grinned in excitement and interrupted Papyrus, who was going on about Sans and his sock. "Papyrus! Look!" They pointed at the billboard.

The tall skeleton's eyes met the billboard and he quickly read through it before the light turned green. "EBOTT COUNTY FAIR? RIDES AND GAMES?" He looked skeptical for a second before lighting up. "NYEH HEH HEH! THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA, HUMAN! WE CAN ALL GO TODAY! SANS AND I DO NOT HAVE ANY PLANS FOR LATER." Papyrus maintained a goofy smile.

Frisk's gleeful grin widened. "Yay! Let's get home so we can tell the others! They'll love the idea!"

 Papyrus turned into an exit and took the freeway back to the neighborhood where he and Frisk lived. They pulled up to driveway and the two eagerly hopped out of the car and into their home. They made it home just in time for lunch.

"HELLO EVERYBODY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED!" The bubbly skeleton held a hand to his chest and posed. 

Frisk squeezed by and happily greeted everyone. "Hey guys! Hi Mom!" 

The residents of the home were all seated at the dining table, eating what appeared to be grilled chicken. Toriel smiled and waved, not speaking because her mouth was full. Flowey was nibbling on the edge of a chicken leg, attempting to pull it apart. Sans' chicken, on the other hand, kind of just....  _got eaten._  

Sans turned to face his brother and Frisk. "what's up pap. hey kiddo. come and sit down, i made chicken for lunch." 

Toriel swallowed her food. "Yes, this chicken is quite delicious. I didn't know you cooked, Sans." 

"heh. it's because i don't do much of anything." 

Papyrus took a plate and sat next to Sans. "CHICKEN? I DON'T THINK I EVER HAD THIS BEFORE." He inspected a wing closely. 

Frisk took the seat closest to Flowey, who was twisting and pulling the meat like an angry alligator. "Try it Pap! Chicken's great!" Frisk giggled at Flowey's attempts to eat his food. 

"IF YOU SAY SO!" Papyrus took a large bite out of the wing, taking the bone with it. "YOU ARE RIGHT HUMAN, THIS IS ALMOST AS GOOD AS PASTA!" He happily devoured the rest of his food.

Frisk took a bite out of a leg and looked over to their flower friend. "Flowey, do you need help?" 

Flowey released his grip on the chicken leg, which had no apparent damage. "No." Peeved at his inability to bite through the meat, he continued attacking the leg until Frisk carefully took it from him. "I was eating that!"

"It didn't look like it, Flowey~" Frisk cheekily smiled and broke the meat up with a fork, making it easier to bite through.

The flower side eyed them. "Thank you..." He muttered bitterly. Flowey ate his meal, this time without problems. 

Frisk watched the others eat happily before they remembered about the fair. "Wait, Papyrus! Remember what we wanted to tell everyone?" 

"YES, YOU ARE RIGHT. THERE IS A 'FAIR' GOING ON NEAR THE CITY!"

Sans and Toriel perked up. 

"Yeah, there's going to be rides and games! We saw a billboard downtown and it said that it's going on all day for the whole week! We should go today!" Frisk excitedly grinned and awaited the others' responses. 

"That sounds wonderful, my child." Toriel had the usual motherly smile.

"a little sunshine never hurt anyone. i'm sure we'll have a  _fair_ amount of fun."

Toriel snorted.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN A GOOD JOKE!" Papyrus' eyes comically bulged and he glared at his brother, who was proud of his bad puns.

"Awesome! When are we going?" Frisk leaned forward in their seat.

"We could go at 1:00. That gives us some time to enjoy ourselves." Toriel said, checking her phone for the time. 

"Okay." Frisk smiled and looked to Flowey. "Flowey, this'll be so fun!"

"Golly, I bet it'll be lovely~" Flowey said with a fake expression of glee. 

Frisk frowned. "Flowey, you know you'll like it. There are dart games, you can throw water balloons at a clown, we can play bumper cars! Somehow..."

Flowey considered his options. "Throwing things at clowns seems good I guess..." 

"That's more like it! I'm going to go change and take a bath, kay?" Frisk had a toothy grin.

"Wait I want to use the computer." Flowey stopped Frisk from running off. 

"Okay." Frisk grabbed Flowey's pot and transported him to their room. 

Flowey opened up a new game and began to play as Frisk undressed. 

Frisk hastily threw off their clothes and took a towel, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. After brushing their teeth, they began to play around in the mirror. Frisk messed their hair up and made finger guns at their reflection. 'Hey sexy~' They thought, wiggling their eyebrows and laughing. 

*You rang?

Frisk jumped a little, forgetting about Chara for a moment. 'Ha..ha... You didn't see that.' They moved away from the mirror. 

*Oh yes I did~ I saw your  _frisky bits._

Chara giggled immaturely. 

Frisk blushed for a second before responding. 'Wait I don't have any...' They saw that their towel was still on and furrowed their brow. 'You didn't see anything!' 

*Ha! Caught me! I wanted to see how you'd react. I already  _have_ seen them!

Frisk turned the water on and sat on the toilet, waiting for the tub to fill up. 'Real funny, Chara.' 

*You don't know what I did when I was controlling your body~

'You did what? Why would you want to se-'

*Nope nope nope! Just a joke! A bad one!

Chara's joking backfired and Frisk took advantage of it. They mischievously grinned and looked into the mirror so Chara could see their face. They put on the best "flirty face" they could. 'I know why you want to see~'

*What are you-

' _You have a crush on me~_ ' Their amused smile grew as Chara audibly squirmed. (This can be taken waaay out if context XD)

*No!

'You  _lllliiiikkkeee_ me don't you~' Frisk comically batted their eyelashes in the mirror. 

*Nope! 

'Admit it Chara~ You want me~~' They posed in the mirror again, flexing their little arms. 

Chara burst into laughter.

*Stop! You win!

Frisk couldn't resist also laughing out loud. 'You can -snrrk- have my frisky bits all you want! Hahaha!' 

*-Hysterical laughing noises- Please! -snort- You can stop! 

'Okay, okay!' Frisk and Chara's laughter died down and Frisk realized that the tub was filled. They hung up their towel and sank into the warm water. 

*So what did I miss? You seem excited about something. As if you weren't  _always_ excited, that is. 

Frisk played around with a floating bottle of body wash. 'There's a county fair going on and Mom, Sans, Pap, and Flowey are going with me later!'

*County fair? That is....?

'It's like a little theme park that shows up once a year. There's rides, games, food... It'll be awesome!' Frisk sat up in the water and began to wash their hair. 

*Sounds like a good time. Tell me when you get there. 

Frisk stood up and scrubbed away at various parts of their body with body wash. 'Okay!' They smiled with excitement and finished washing themself. They then dried off with their towel and headed back to their room to get dressed. 

Flowey thankfully didn't notice the laughter from the bathroom earlier. He kept his eyes focused on his game, which he seemed to be dominating. 

Frisk let him focus and silently looked for clothes to wear. Despite the warm weather, they chose a light blue sweater with pink stripes. It reminded them of cotton candy. They also took out generic shorts and socks. It was almost 1:00, so Frisk decided to sit on their bed and watch Flowey play his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter that should've been short, but ended up having to be several parts!


	30. County Fair (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dressing, Frisk and the others go to the fair and enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I've been lazy lately XD

Frisk rested on their belly and quietly watched Flowey play with a patient smile. He either didn't notice or didn't care, as he was focused entirely on what was happening on the screen. Frisk watched him for a while before it was time to leave.

Recognizing that it was nearing 1:00, Flowey closed his game and looked over to Frisk, who was on their phone. "Hey, are we leaving or what?"

"I think so. I'll go ask Mom if she's ready." They slid their phone into their pocket and headed downstairs.

Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel were sitting on the couch and chatting.

"Hi Mom. Are we ready to go?" Frisk asked, brushing hair from their eyes.

Toriel turned to acknowledge their adoptive child. "Yes dear. Did you take your bath? And how about your flower friend? Is he joining us?"

"Yep! Flowey's coming too!" Frisk was excited.

Sans stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "well we should get going then." 

Frisk grinned eagerly. "Okay! I'm going to get Flowey."

"We'll meet you outside, Frisk." Toriel said before heading out the front door. 

Frisk darted up the stairs and into their room. "Everyone's ready to go, Flowey! They're waiting outside for us."

Flowey snaked his way into Frisk's arm. "Does anyone even know where this place is?"

Frisk shrugged and walked down the stairs. "I don't think so. Maybe Sans knows how to get there."

Flowey's expression turned the slightest bit sour. "Ugh. He  _always_ knows." 

Frisk thought for a brief moment. "Yeah, I suppose it is weird. I like Sans though. He really cares about his friends and family." Frisk walked outside and joined the others. 

"SANS, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE-" Papyrus' ranting ended when Papyrus saw Frisk step outside. "THERE YOU ARE, FRISK! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT WHERE THIS FAIR THING IS. DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?" Papyrus eagerly awaited Frisk's response. 

"Uuhh... Wait a sec, I can look it up." Frisk pulled their phone out and typed 'Ebott County Fair' into the search bar. They held the results up so Papyrus and the others could see. 

"oh i see now. a couple minutes northwest of grillbys." Sans said after seeing the map. 

"SEE SANS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS!" Papyrus seemed triumphant. 

Sans shrugged and winked. "guess not bro. hey everyone, follow me. i know a shortcut."

Sans, now with knowledge of where the fair is taking place, took Frisk and the others through one of his 'shortcuts.' In a few seconds, the group was at the northernmost tip of Ebott City, several miles away. 

"THERE ARE SO MANY HUMANS HERE! I WONDER IF ANY WANT TO BE FRIENDS!" Papyrus was beaming with childish excitement at the view of the fairgrounds. 

"Look at all these booths and rides... I don't know where to start." Toriel, too, was marveling at the view of such a busy place. 

"how about we split up? maybe paps and i go meet people and you guys try the rides or something." Sans was restraining his overexcited brother. 

"Yeah, that sounds good, Sans." Frisk said, giggling at Papyrus' eager attempts to befriend strangers. 

Toriel looked over to Frisk. "My child, do you wish to come with me? I think I want to see the 'petting zoo' first." 

"Actually, can I go alone? With Flowey I mean. I just have to try those rides!" Frisk's eager grin was hard to deny. 

"I suppose you can go alone, but please stay safe, okay?" Toriel ruffled the child's hair. 

"Okay!" Frisk said with a toothy grin. 

After everyone split up, Frisk began their trek to the center of the fair, where all the rides were. 

Frisk took advantage of their small, nimble body, squeezing through the dense cloud of people. 'Hey Chara, we're at the fair. It's actually quite a big event! There's so many things to do!'

*Awesome. What's the plan? Rides first, or games? 

'I don't know where to start! I'll see what Flowey says.' "Hey Flowey, what do you want to do first? Games? Or do you want to try the rides?"

"Games. Definitely games first." Flowey said, confident that he'd win. 

"Yeah, let's go win stuff!" Frisk escaped the crowd and looked around for where the games are. 

"Win stuff?" Flowey didn't know there were rewards for winning. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. There are tons of cool things you can win if you play these games. You can get toys, souvenirs, huge stuffed animals!" Frisk held their arms out to show the size of the prizes they described. "It's awesome!"

"Frisk, we will not leave this place without the biggest prize possible." Flowey balled one of his leaves up in a fist.

Frisk reached the section of the fair dedicated to games. Games with darts, basketballs, bb guns, and many others lined the street and they didn't know where to begin. 'Chara, which one should we go to first?'

*Balloons. Definitely. 

'The dart game? Okay.' "Flowey, let's go do that one over there." Frisk pointed to a game featuring a wall of balloons. 

"How do you play? What do you do?" 

"You throw darts and pop balloons. I'm sure it'll be easy, considering your experience with throwing things at people~" Frisk started towards the dart game with a smug grin. 

"Yeah..." Flowey said, narrowing his eyes. 

*Heh. I get it. 

"Hello, would you like to play? It's $5 for three games!" The guy behind the counter slid a pile of darts Frisk's way. 

"Yes please." Frisk took a five dollar bill from their pocket. "Actually, my friend here wants to play." Frisk gestured to the sentient plant wrapped around their arm. 

The man behind the counter adjusted his glasses and looked at Flowey with a curious expression. "A flower monster? I haven't seen one of these before." He reached over to Flowey, apparently trying to pet him. "Hey there little fella-"

"Hisssssss!" Flowey reeled back and hissed like an angry cat. 

The man jumped back and fixed his glasses. "Wow, a feisty little one isn't he!" He took Frisk's money and gave them a bunch of darts. 

"Haha yeah! He's not used to attention." Frisk giggled and let Flowey hop onto the counter and grab a dart. 

"So here's what you have to do. You get three darts per game. If you hit three darts, you get a small prize. You hit six, you get a medium prize. If you hit every dart, you get a large prize!" The man pointed towards large stuffed animals not unlike what Frisk described earlier. 

"You mean  _when_ I hit every dart!" Flowey, determined and competitive as ever, readied his dart to be thrown. 

*Heh, this should be good.

Many darts and $15 later, Flowey only managed to get two medium prizes and a small prize. Needless to say, he wasn't too thrilled. 

"I hate this game." Flowey coiled around Frisk's arm and crossed his leaves. 

"Thank you!" Frisk waved to the guy behind the counter and headed towards a fishing game. "Maybe we can win that one, Flowey. It looks easy enough." 

"Fine." He frowned. 

"Excuse me miss, how much is it to play this?" Frisk asked, clutching the prizes from earlier.

An attractive girl in her late teens stopped what she was doing to respond to Frisk. "I'm sorry, what was that, dear?" She brushed hair from her eyes. 

"Heh.. (Oh no she's hot!).. uhh, how much is it to play?" Frisk became nervous, much to Flowey's amusement. 

* _Oh_   _hello beautiful~_

"It's $5 for five tries sweetie~" Her voice was sweet and inviting. 

"How much money do you have, Frisk? I want to try this." Flowey only wanted to do this to make the situation awkward for them. 

Frisk glared at Flowey and took out a five dollar bill. They gave the girl the money. "May I ask, how do I play? I haven't played this before."

"Do you see these little ducks?" There was a miniature river with rubber duckies floating around in it. Each duck had a small metal ring on the top. The girl grabbed a small fishing pole with a magnet on it. "You take this fishing pole and you pick up one of the ducks" She demonstrated the proper way to use the pole. "You then flip the duck over, and if it has a prize symbol, you win a prize! You get better prizes the more prize ducks you find." 

"Okay. Flowey, do you still want to play this one?" Frisk asked, hoping for a 'no.'

"Yep." The mischievous flower said matter-of-factly. 

Frisk let Flowey down next to the little river. "Where do I put these?" They had a arm full of their previous winnings. 

"I can take them. Here." The girl gently took the stuffed animals Frisk one and placed them on a table. She apparently didn't find a talking flower weird at all, considering she hadn't said anything. 

"Thank you." Frisk nervously watched Flowey snag the rubber duckies with his fishing pole. They tried not to lay their eyes on the pretty game operator, but it was harder than it seems. 

*She's totally looking at you!

The pretty teen was in fact looking their way. 

'Really???' Frisk looked towards her and blushed noticibly, prompting a response from the woman. 

"Oh I'm sorry for staring! You're just so adorable! I just wanna pinch your cheeks!" 

Frisk giggled nervously. "Haha.. really?" They blushed harder. 

"Aww you're blushing! That's precious!" She was pretty much fangirling now. 

While that was happening, Flowey, who was now unsupervised, decided to take advantage of the situation. He kept using the pole on the ducks until he found five prize ducks. He cackled to himself and patiently waited for Frisk's little situation to end. 

Frisk awkwardly endured the onslaught of selfies with the beautiful game operator. "Um.. miss? I think Flowey's done..." They pointed to the smug looking flower.

"Oh, right! Let's see if you two won!" The bubbly teen walked over to Flowey and saw all the winning ducks. She was oblivious to his trickery. "-gasp- Awesome! You're so lucky! You got the best prize on the first try!"

Frisk, too, was unaware of Flowey's cheating. "Really? Cool! What do we get??" They couldn't be happier at the moment. 

The girl, equally excited, pulled down a choice of two enormous stuffed animals, both of which represented a cartoon character. "You get the voice between these two! Which one will it be?"

Frisk was jumping with excitement. "Which one Flowey? The one on the left is cute, but I really like the one on the right!"

*Right! Right! Right!

"Definitely the one on the right."

Frisk happily accepted the prize and let Flowey back onto their arm. "Thank you miss!" They trotted off towards more games. 

"See, I told you I'll win." Flowey said as if he legitimately won that prize. 

The next several hours consisted mostly of more games and eventually the rides. Later, Frisk and the skeletons met up with Toriel for lunch. When the day was over and the Moon shone in the sky, the group called it quits and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for the weak ending. There was supposed to be much more, but I had to just end this chapter. I can't think of dialogue for some reason.


	31. (I Actually Can't Think of A Title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter composed of the wacky things that Frisk and Chara get themselves into~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know! The last chapter had no effort put into it! This one won't really either, but some of you like it I guess~
> 
> I ACTUALLY can not think of a title XD

At Frisk's house, night time was just that. Night time. Everyone would be in their rooms sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. 

Toriel would be laying on her side and would usually snore rather noisily.

Sans would be in one of many strange locations of the house, somehow able to rest easy.

Papyrus always slept silently, save for the occasional "NYEH HEH HEH" he would mutter unconsciously.

Flowey, provided he wasn't on the computer, always faced the window. He would be completely silent and have his petals closed around his face, which Frisk would find to be adorable. 

Frisk always made a mess with their blankets, usually having an arm or a leg hanging off the side of the bed. They would always snore softly, usually with a little smile on their face. 

Everyone dreamed each night away, commonly forgetting their dreams upon waking. Almost everyone, anyway. 

Frisk more often than not would be with Chara while they slept, each time the two met being a fun, relaxing, or just plain goofy experience for both. 

* * *

 

"One minute thirteen! One minute fourteen! One minute fif-" 

Chara rose out of the bubbly water and grabbed the edges of the jacuzzi, gasping for breath. 

*-huff- How.. -puff- ..did I do this time? -breathing noises-

They caught their breath as Frisk gazed at the stop watch in their hand. 

"One minute fifteen even! It's a new record!" Frisk high fived Chara. 

*Awesome, now it's your turn! Give me the watch!

Chara took the watch from Frisk and reset the timer. 

*Okay, are you ready?

Frisk nodded, grinning in anticipation. 

*Okay.... Go!!

Frisk took a deep breath and submerged themself in the hot water. They relaxed their muscles and concentrated on making as much use of what little air they had as possible. They fought their protesting lungs as long as they could until they ultimately emerged to breathe. 

As soon as Frisk emerged, Chara stopped the timer. 

Frisk spat out some water. "What -huff- was my time?" They moved loose strands of wet hair from their face. 

*One twelve point four! Suck it! 

Chara was hit with a face full of water courtesy of Frisk.

*Pthhbt!

They spat out a mouthful of water. 

*Hey!! No fair!

Frisk giggled mischievously before getting splashed. "Oh it's on!"

The two were engaged in a splash war until they tired themselves out. 

* * *

 

Frisk was tangled in their pile of blankets, sleeping like a baby. Their mouth hung open and they were drooling.

Flowey, too was asleep, with his petals covering his eyes. All was normal until he was awoken by noises coming from Frisk's bed.

Frisk's body stretched and they let out a little laugh. "Oh yes~ Right there~~ Harder!~"

Flowey furrowed his brow and stared at the strangely acting child, thoroughly disgusted. 

\--------

Meanwhile...

Frisk was lying on their stomach with a drunken smile. "Yessss~"

Chara was to Frisk's side, massaging their back. (I bet you didn't see that coming you filthy sinners~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) They stuck their tongue out in concentration as they kneaded Frisk's back muscles. 

"This is amazing...~ I see why you like massages so much~ And you're so good at giving them too~"

*Aren't I just the best? 

Chara had a smug grin that Frisk couldn't even see. They continued to work Frisk's muscles before their arms got tired. 

*Ugh I think I'm done here. My arms are killing me. 

Frisk sat up in the bed they were on and scratched their head. "Thank you Chara. My back feels muuuuch better~" They reached for their sweater and pulled it over their head. "Do you want one too? It's only fair." 

*Nah. I think I'll just lay here for a while~

Chara fell backwards and bounced on the soft mattress. 

"Okay. Mind if I join you?"

*Knock yourself out~

Frisk smiled and joined their friend on the bed. The two laid there for a few hours, telling stories and laughing at each other's silly jokes. 

\--------

Frisk's body settled down and their sleeping returned to normal.

"Oh dear lord..." Flowey whispered, wide eyed and traumatized by what he witnessed. 

* * *

 Frisk found themself surrounded by dense vegetation and marshy swampland. Distinct rays of light fought their way through the cloud of leaves above. The air filled with the sounds of insect and animal calls. 

The ground was mostly damp mush and green water. Frisk rolled their pants up and removed their shoes. They threw their shoes and socks off to the side and carefully trudged through the mud. They wandered the swamp for several minutes until a hand grabbed them and pulled them behing a log. 

*Shhh! Don't make a sound!

Chara was clad in a military uniform stained with mud and plant matter. They also had green and black face paint. 

"Uhh Cha-" 

*What did I say?!

Frisk sat still, wide eyed. 

*Did you see them? 

Frisk shrugged and held their hands up. 

*Good, so we're not compromised. This jungle is crawling with bad guys. We can't afford to be spotted. 

Chara peeked over the log they hid behind. 

*I think we're clear. You can speak now. 

"What's going on? Why are we in a jungle? Why are you dressed like that? -huff- Why is it so hot?" Frisk pulled on the collar of their sweater. 

*All of those are good questions. 

Chara stood up and held their arms out with a goofy grin. 

*This is 'Nam baby!

Frisk looked at Chara with an unamused expression. "Is this because we watched that stupid movie?" They rolled their sleeves up to help with the intense heat. 

*Maybe. 

"-sigh- Okay, what's the plan? Where are we going?"

*Alright. There's an enemy compound two clicks northwest of our position and Intel says it's full of hostiles. We need to get there by 1600 hours and plant exp-

"English! Do you even know what you're saying?" 

*Not at all. All I know is that we have to blow up some bad guys. 

"That's better. So what do we do this with? I don't have any way to defend myself." Frisk checked their pockets for anything to use. 

*Here, take this. 

Chara tossed a large bowie knife to Frisk. 

"A knife??? What's that gonna do?" They twisted the heavy blade around and watched the sunlight reflect off of its surface. 

*We're going in silently. Like ninjas! We creep behind enemy lines and put bombs everywhere, without being detected!

"Oh I see... Let's go then!" 

Chara led the way, taking Frisk down a branch of the river that led to the enemy compound. There fortunately weren't too many enemies patrolling, so getting to their destination was easy enough. 

"It's so hot out here, wow..." Frisk wiped sweat from their forehead and took their sweater off, wrapping it around their waist. 

*No time to lollygag! I can see the enemy base now!

The enemy base stood in a clearing just ahead of the two. Several wooden houses stood above the shallow water on stilts, connected by multiple walkways. The place was very civilian in appearance, giving the impression that the base is harmless. 

" _That_ is the base? It's totally harmless!" 

*That's what they wantyou to think! This place actually is full of important stuff! Just look at all the guards...

Chara pointed to the center of the base, where numerous armed guards patrolled. 

 "Oh, I see now. Where are we entering from? We have to stay silent, right?"

*Yep. Follow me, I know where we can go.

Chara checked their surroundings for enemies and crept towards the wooden structure. 

Frisk followed behind, clumsily splashing through the mud. The pair reached a ramp that connected to the walkway. 

*Be quiet. There could be people inside the house. 

Chara slowly walked up the ramp and poked their head into a shack. They gestured for Frisk to follow. 

*There's someone sleeping in here... 

 "What do we do?" Frisk peered inside the house. 

*Get him with your knife. Keep it silent while I plant the bomb. 

Frisk stepped back and frowned. 

*Fine, fine. Just stay quiet. 

Chara snuck into the shack and stuck a remote bomb onto a pile of ammunition. 

"Look at all these bullets... No wonder this is such an important target..." Frisk followed Chara outside and to the next building. 

*I told you. No one expects an innocent looking village to be a military base. Keep watch for guards while I place the next bomb, okay?

"Okay." Frisk hid behind a barrel and occasionally peered over to check for enemies. They gasped and took cover when a man with a gun showed up. 

The man, unaware of the two invaders, casually strolled by. 

Frisk ran to Chara when the coast was clear. "Chara! Someone just walked by. We have to hurry before they find out what's happening!"

*Damn, I knew it. Let's go.

Chara picked up the pace and flawlessly planted two more explosives. On the final target however, things became hairy. 

Frisk snuck into the final house, following Chara. They nervously fidgeted while Chara planted the bomb, accidentally knocking a box of shells down. "Oh no!!"

Chara jumped at the sudden loud noise.

*What happened!?

Both kids fearfully turned to a man who was resting in a nearby bed. The noise woke him up and upon seeing the invaders, he began calling for help. 

"-Gibberish- -No really, not any language, just actual gibberish-"

*Frisk run! 

"Way ahead of you!!" Frisk and Chara bolted out of the house, jumping off the ledge and into the shallow water below. 

*What did you do?!

Gunshots and yelling rang out through the base. Bullets whizzed by the pair and into the water. 

"I knocked a box of bullets down! I'm sorry!" Frisk struggled to hop through the muddy river. 

Before Chara could respond, a bullet slammed into their back and knocked them off their feet.  

*Gahhh!!! I'm hit! Frisk, go on without me!

"No! I can't leave you behind!" Frisk stopped running and prepared to go back for their downed friend. 

A group of enemies closed in on Chara.

*-cough- Just go dammit!! Save yourself!!

"I'm sorry Chara!!!" They took off before they too can be hit. 

The enemy soldiers surrounded Chara. They smiled and pulled the pins off of their grenade belt. 

*If I'm going out, I'm taking you with me! Hahaha-

The grenades detonated, followed by an enormous explosion from the actual base.

Frisk turned to face the fireball and was launched backwards by the shockwave. They got up and collected themself before the fire, along with all the surroundings collapsed into blackness. 

*Look wahtcha did you little jerk!

Frisk looked around for the source of Chara's voice. They looked down and a giggle escaped from their mouth. 

Comically, Chara was pile of ash with eyes. 

"Pffft! I'm sorry Chara! Hahaha!" Frisk fell on their back, clutching their ribs. "Waiter! I ordered my Chara medium  _rare_!" They lost themself in laughter.

*Haha. Real funny. 

* * *

Frisk woke up in Chara's bed upstairs. They sat up and checked the immediate area for signs of their friend's presence. Not finding anything in the bedroom, they decided to head downstairs.

While walking towards the stairs, Frisk noticed random articles of clothing tossed around. Shrugging the oddity off, they continued down the steps and into the living room, where more clothes were thrown around.  

Frisk was curious now, but their priority was to find Chara. Who knows what the goofball was up to. Frisk slid a glass door open and stepped outside. The pool and various hot tubs were empty, and it was quiet. The empty hot tub, however, wasn't what caught Frisk's attention. It was who was in front of it. 

Chara was laying in the center of the wooden deck, completely naked and fast asleep. Conveniently, their leg was raised up, preventing Frisk from seeing anything they shouldn't. 

Frisk ran up to the sleeping kid and knelt next to them. "Chara wake up!" They shook Chara's arm, but they didn't budge. 

Chara laid there snoring, apparently not getting up any time soon. 

Frisk sat there for a moment before a dirty thought appeared in their mind. They side eyed Chara's legs and reached a hand out, biting their lip. "A little peek won't hurt anybody... hehehe~" The little perv gently moved Chara's leg out of the view, exposing their private area. "Oooh~ hehe~" Frisk blushed and giggled at the naughty sight. 

Chara suddenly yawned and sat up, wiping their eyes. 

Frisk's blush intensified and they tore their eyes away from Chara's groin. 

*Oh hey, Frisk. When did you get here?

Chara scratched their head. 

*Why is your face all red like that? 

"Umm... You're naked, Chara..." Frisk nervously smiled. 

Chara looked down at their bare legs.

*Woah. Last night was wilder than I thought.

They suddenly blushed and tried to cover their privates with their hands.

*Hey! You didn't see anything! Uhhh.. Go get my shorts! 

Frisk stood up and jogged back inside, looking for Chara's clothes. Moments later, they came back out with a pair of swim shorts. "Here you go, Chara!" They handed the shorts over to Chara, who was now standing. 

*What are you staring at? Turn around!

Frisk turned around and let Chara cover themself. "Can I turn around now?"

*Yeah, go ahead~

Frisk turned around. "Why were you sleeping on the deck? Why were you naked? What happened?"

Chara thought for a moment and then shrugged. 

*I don't remember... It was awesome though!

Frisk laughed. "It had to be awesome!" 

Chara narrowed their eyes at Frisk and put on a mischievous smile, making Frisk nervous.

*So. What did you see? 

Frisk's blush returned. "N-nothing!"

Chara leaned in closer. 

*You're telling me you saw me sleeping here and you _didn't_ check me out? 

They wiggled their eyebrows and Frisk blushed even more.

"I... heh... I mean maybe I..." Frisk fidgeted with their hands. "M-maybe I looked at your... _here_... haha..." Frisk patted their groin. 

Chara poked Frisk's nose.

*You're a naughty little pervert~

Chara twirled around and began to walk to the jacuzzi.

*Don't worry, I totally did the same when I had your body~

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk you little perv ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This is reaaally long! Wow!


	32. [REDACTED] (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to business!!

Frisk's bedroom lit up from a distant flash of lightning. A deep, thunderous boom shook the very earth their home stood on. Frisk stirred in their sleep, wincing at the flickering light and the sound of the downpour outside. 

A colossal thunderstorm had been pummeling the residents of Ebott City and its suburban outskirts all night. Torrential rain overwhelmed the drainage system, turning streets into shallow rivers. Lighting had been turning night into day, and the thunder made the storm sound more like a war zone. 

Frisk was suddenly awoken by their cell phone's ringtone. They sat up, moaning sleepily. 'Uuughhh Who's calling me this late?' They thought to themself, reaching over to their noisy phone. Frisk turned the screen on, being greeted by a number they recognized. The call was from Alphys' new lab. 'Alphys? What does she want this late?' Curious, they answered the call.

"hey frisk, are you awake? obviously, since you answered this. heh." Sans sounded nonchalant as usual, as if it wasn't four in the morning.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you calling me this late? It's 4:14, Sans..." Frisk spoke slowly and softly, being half-asleep. Thunder sounded shortly after another distant bolt of lightning. 

"sorry kiddo, alphys and i need you at the lab. we think you can help us with something." Sans' voice became choppy as yet another lightning flash occurred. 

"Is it an emergency? I'm kind of.. -yawn- ...trying to sleep here~" Frisk wiped their eyes. 

"hold on..." Sans set the phone down and asked someone a question. His voice became distant and Frisk couldn't make out what he was saying. "i'm pretty sure we need you now, buddy." 

"Really?" Frisk yawned again. 

"really."

"Uuuggghhhh, okay Sans. I'll text you after I get dressed."

"cool. i'll see you soon, frisk." The phone hung up. 

Frisk threw their blanket off and swung their legs to the side of the bed, grumpily mumbling to themself. "Blegh. Of course he needs me when I'm sleeping. And it's pouring out too~ I'll be sleepy and wet and cold..." They looked to the side of their drawer where something caught their attention.

In the corner of their room, a white mass lingered, staring. When Frisk saw it, the eerily familiar entity faded away. 

Frisk shook their head and blinked. "What the...?" They audibly whispered. 'Chara... Are you awake? Did you see that too?' 

*See what now? 

Frisk narrowed their eyes at the corner before shrugging the sighting off. 'Must have been seeing things~'

*Hey, why did you wake up so early? Did the storm wake you up? 

Frisk walked over to their drawer and searched for a warm set of clothes. 'Sans called. He's at Alphys' lab and he needs me for something. He said it's important.' They pulled a monochrome striped sweater, grey sweatpants, and a hooded jacket. 

*Hmm... Weird. If it's this late, then it must be something serious. Hey, is Flowey up? There's no way he slept through this.

Frisk slipped on their boots and stood up. 'I hope he's still asleep. He gets cranky when people wake him up...' They looked towards the flowerpot on the computer desk. 

Flowey was in fact awake and visibly agitated. He noticed Frisk looking his way and spoke. "Talk louder why don't you?" The golden flower's grumpiness was almost comical. 

"I'm sorry Flowey, Sans called." Frisk sat on their bed. 

Flowey furrowed his brow. "That bonehead lives here! Is he too lazy to get up and talk to you in person?" 

Frisk tiredly giggled. "No Flowey, he called from Alphys' lab. He said he needs me there as soon as possible."  

 "Hmph. Whatever." Flowey crossed his leaves. 

"Well I'm going to leave now." Frisk opened their door and began to walk out. "I hope you can go back to sleep. Goodb-"

"Wait!" Flowey cut the child off.

"...Yes?" 

"Take me with you. I have to know what those two are doing and why they need you so much." Flowey had a determined expression. 

Frisk smiled and reached their arm out, allowing Flowey to coil around it.

*You're bringing Flowey along? This could get interesting.

'Yep. It's gonna suck to go through this storm though...' Under the cover of the noisy rainstorm outside, Frisk crept down the stairs and to the front door. They peered out the window, their eyes being met with a flowing stream of rainwater three or four inches deep. 

*Wooooaaahhh

'Sans owes me big time!!' Frisk texted Sans, telling him that they are leaving. They put their phone away and returned their eyes to the door. Frisk tried to open it carefully, but a particularly violent gust of wind threw them into the couch. "Gaahhh!" The child recovered from the blow and stood up, wincing in pain. "Ugh my back~"

*Nature doesn't like you very much right now.

"Hurry! Get out before the noise wakes people up!" Flowey harshly whispered, acknowledging the fierce wind. 

"Oh right!" Frisk ignored the bruises and rushed out the door, pulling it shut. 

This wasn't just any thunderstorm, it was a full fledged hurricane. Trees swayed back and forth, much of the city's power was out, and visibility was at a minimum. Thunder sounded several times a minute, accompanied by viscious displays of lightning. 

*Oh dear lord, nature doesn't like  _anyone_ right now! Look at all this!

Frisk splashed through the cold water, making their way towards Alphys and Undyne's house. Their hair was blowing all over the place. "I've never seen a storm this bad in my life!" They practically screamed to try to talk over the sound of the storm. Despite the brutal cold and wind, Frisk's clothes did a good job of keeping them safe. 

Flowey struggled not to be blown away. "The surface sucks!" His face was hit by a flying newspaper. "Ptthbb! Why did you listen to that skeletal clown?!" 

"Because!" Frisk shielded their face from rain and debris. "Because I trust him! He wouldn't call me over at such a bad time unless he really needed me!" The water level steadily rose, threatening to rise past the tops of Frisk's boots.

"You care too much!" Flowey hid behind Frisk in order to protect himself from the wind.

"It's better than not caring at all! I know you can't help it, but at least _pretend_ to care! Go and do stuff with your life! Maybe making people happy and trying new things can make you feel somewhat satisfied!" Lightning struck a nearby house, briefly setting it ablaze before the rain put it out. 

"I tried that already! It's predictable and boring!"

Frisk nearly lost balance from a strong burst of wind. "How can you complain about that being predictable and boring when all you ever do is sit around playing on that computer?!" 

"I'm fine with just sitting around and playing on the computer! I like to learn things and I can almost never predict videogames! You don't understand, Frisk! What's fun to me may not be fun to you! You have to learn to live with that!" 

Frisk stopped moving and stood still. Their jacket and hair whipped around in the wind. 

*I'm with him on this one. He's totally right. 

"Flowey..." Despite the softness of their voice and the howling wind, Flowey heard Frisk loud and clear. "Can you please try to open up... Just for me? Please?" Despite the abundance of rain, it was obvious that tears were forming in Frisk's eyes. "It hurts me so much to see you doing nothing all day... I can't imagine that you're happy with your life at all..." 

Flowey sighed. "No... Frisk... Just let me live my life." 

Frisk opened their mouth to respond, but they were cut off by Chara. 

*He's not going to just magically be like you, Frisk. Give him some time. If you can eventually prove to him that it's better to make others happy and actually do stuff, then maybe he'll open up. For now, just don't be too pushy and stay determined. 

'...Okay, Chara..' Frisk sighed and decided not to respond to Flowey.

The soaked child continued pushing through the torrent of rain, steadily closing in on their destination. After what seemed like forever, they laid eyes on Alphys and Undyne's house. 

"Finally! Go in already, I'm freezing here!" Flowey shouted. 

Frisk saw the mysterious white entity from earlier phase into the front door of the house. They stared at the house in what appeared to be a trance for several moments. 'Chara, are you sure you didn't just see that?'

*What are you seeing, Frisk? Seriously?

"Come oooonnn!!!" Flowey tugged on Frisk's jacket. 

'I.. never mind...' Frisk snapped out of the trance when Flowey smacked them with a vine. "Oww! What was that for!" They rubbed their face where the vine hit. 

"Hello! We're here! Go in already!" 

"Oh yeah... Sorry, I lost myself for a bit.." Frisk headed towards the house and knocked on the door. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are going to be juicy! >:D


	33. [REDACTED] (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally going to be more than three parts.

Almost immediately after the first knock, the door swung open. Undyne, dressed in pajamas, opened her mouth to greet Frisk, but got cut off when they hastily rushed inside.

Frisk ran inside the home as fast as they could, desperate to escape the storm outside. They sat down on the nearest couch and shivered. Their hair and clothes dripped with frigid rainwater. 

"Woah, it's rough out there!" Undyne looked out the door, observing Mother Nature's violent hissy fit.

"You think?!" Flowey hissed, attempting to shake water off of his face. 

"I'm sorry for cutting you off, Undyne. I don't think I could have lasted one more second out there~" Frisk wiped their wet hair back with their hands. 

"I can see that. You're a mess!" Undyne looked at Frisk with a shark grin before remembering what she was supposed to say. "Oh, right! Alph wanted you down in the lab. Follow me, the entrance is this way." Undyne started towards a metal elevator near the staircase. 

Frisk stood up and followed Undyne's lead, tracking water all over the carpet. "Sans said this was important. It has to be since he woke me up for this, right?" 

Undyne pushed a button and the elevator door opened. The two stepped inside and it began to descend. "It better be! They didn't even tell me what they were doing, but they woke me up anyway!" 

"Ha!" Flowey found amusement in Undyne's misfortune. She shot the flower a dirty look. 

"I guess someone had to let me in, right?" Frisk adjusted their jacket.

*Sorry to interrupt, but why didn't Sans just do that whole "shortcut" thing? That would have been convenient.

'That would have indeed been convenient...' Frisk thought bitterly.

The elevator stopped its descent and the door opened. Alphys' new lab was much smaller than the true lab, but was still quite a bit much to have under a house. The whole place smelled like chisps and the lights eerily flickered every now and then as a result of the storm. 

"I'm pretty sure Alphys is this way." Undyne walked down a hallway towards a large room. In the room, Sans and Alphys were loafing on a couch watching a cheap sitcom. "Hey Alph!! What are you doing?! I thought you were doing important science stuff!"

Alphys, startled by her girlfriend's yelling, made a tiny yelping noise and jumped. "Oh! H-hi guys.. Uhh, this isn't what it seems!"

Sans lazily waved.

"Why did you two call me over here? I thought you needed me for something serious!" Frisk crossed their arms. 

Alphys shut the TV off and stood up. "No no! This _is_ serious!"

Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"frisk, do you remember how i had dreams about you killing everything?" Sans sat up in his seat. 

"Pffft! They can't hurt a fly!" Undyne had a toothy grin. 

"I think I remember. You know I wouldn't even think of doing something like that, Sans..." Frisk was concerned. 

Flowey nervously hid in Frisk's hair.

"i know, buddy. i didn't say you did that. i'm asking because alphys and i think we know what's causing those false memories." 

"What do you think is doing it?" In the corner of their eye, Frisk saw the entity from earlier enter a mysterious grey door in an adjacent hallway. They ignored the sighting. 

"well. i told alphys about it a while back, and she thought they were just nightmares. i didn't believe that. these weren't just dreams, frisk, they were memories. it wasn't until i told her about some weird sightings that she became interested." Sans stood up.

A chill traveled down Frisk's spine. "Weird sightings?" 

*You're not crazy then...

"yeah. while i was having these dreams, i would occasionally see some strange..  _thing_... in the corner of my eye. i never saw it clearly, but it was white and appeared to have multiple faces...? anyway, it would just vanish before i could interact with it, so i shrugged it off as a hallucination." Sans walked over to a water cooler and filled a cup with water. "according to alphys, they aren't a hallucination. they're very real." He took a sip. 

Color flushed from Frisk's face. "W-what are they?"

"I call them 'memoryheads.' They showed up when the amalgamates were created. They never really bothered anyone, so I ignored them... They were a little mischievous though. I think they tampered with Sans' memory..." Alphys got up to get water as well.

"I see them too.." Frisk said while fidgeting with their hands nevously. 

Both Sans and Alphys looked Frisk's way, their expressions showing curiosity. 

"I saw three of them back in the true lab. Also, I saw one a few times earlier after Sans called. They keep saying they want me to join them..." Frisk looked over to the grey door where they last saw a memoryhead. 

"they want you to join them?" Sans asked curiously. 

"Yeah... The one I saw earlier seemed to be leading me somewhere." As if on queue, the memoryhead exited the grey door and seemingly gestured for Frisk to follow. No one else noticed. Frisk pointed to the door. "Actually, look over there! One just disappeared into that door!" 

Everyone looked to the mysterious door.

"When did that get there?" Alphys looked thoroughly confused.

"that's new." Sans said. 

"Wait, you mean that wasn't always there?" Undyne stared at the grey door, confused as ever. 

"Really? That door wasn't there before, Alphys?" Frisk was nervous. 

"N-no... Hey, this sounds like a bit of a stretch, but could you four go and investigate? I can stay back and gather data. This could be a serious discovery we have here!" 

"That's an awful idea! You don't even know if it's  _remotely_ safe for us!" Flowey seemed offended by Alphys' lack of insight. 

Undyne put on a shark toothed grin. "Lighten up! You can't get hurt when I'm around!" A spear materialized in her hand and she thrust it into the air. 

"i'll go. i'd like to see where this memory thing is taking us." Sans put his cup down.

*Do it! Do it! Do it! 

"Sorry to burst your bubble Flowey, but I'm with them. I want to see what's inside too..." Frisk shrugged as Flowey sighed. 

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. Let's go~" 

"Alright guys! I'll stay right out here if you need to come back. Be safe, okay?" Alphys gathered various sensors and equipment. 

The four, excluding Alphys, approached the grey door. Frisk turned the knob, opening it. From the outside, it appeared to lead to an infinite void. Despite the eerie vibe eminating from the darkness within, everyone took a deep breath and stepped inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if this is a little sloppy??? Anyway, expect action and darkness for part three!!!


	34. [REDACTED] (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]


	35. Yep.

Yep. [REDACTED] Part 3 is literally redacted. Actually, really. 

What happens in the void stays in the void. Forever. And do you know how I promised action and stuff for this part? Well just imagine something cool happened~ ;D 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(I TOTALLY WAS WRITING A NORMAL CHAPTER WITH ACTION AND STUFF BUT I GAVE UP BECAUSE IM A HORRIBLE PERSON PLS FORGIVE) 


	36. D: I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge delays

All of you know that posting has been really slow... I haven't really been feeling up to it lately, among other things. I actually began to do stuff with my friend irl, and other things involving suicide help came up. (You know who you are ;D Thanks for staying with us~) Anyway, don't expect the next chapter to be up any time soon D: 

Good news time! In about a week or so, a little comic series coinciding with chapters will be started! :D Tumblr user and good friend lovetheonesiequeen and maybe even ask--coolskeleton95 will begin drawing once lovetheonesiequeen's art tablet is delivered!


	37. [REDACTED] (Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting is sloooowwww~~~~
> 
> Anyway, read this as if there was an actual part three~ More stuff will be revealed about what happened in future chapters~

Dr. Alphys was hard at work, scribbling equations onto paper and slurping down cheap noodles. The sounds of various pieces of scientific machinery hung in the air, providing generous amounts of ambient noise. 

The former royal scientist finished her meal and walked over to where the mysterious door had appeared earlier. She hummed the Mew Mew theme song as she gathered energy readings from the measuring equipment. Shattering the calm atmosphere, a low, bass-heavy explosion went off nearby, filling the air with smoke and covering the stunned Alphys in gooey soot. 

The couch and television were torn from existence by the sudden and violent creation of a dimensional rift. As the explosion happened, Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, and Sans were thrown out of the portal and into a wall. 

Following soon after, Frisk's doppelganger leapt towards the group and swung its shadowy blade, barely missing Sans and colliding into the wall. 

Gasping for breath and clutching the stab wound from earlier, Frisk backed away and into cover. They leaned against a corner and tried to slow their bleeding while they watched the ensuing chaos. 

The dark figure's large, red eyes glowed as it slowly pulled its weapon out of the crack it made in the steel wall. Without any warning, the shadow charged towards Undyne with incredible speed, before being caught by Flowey's vines. 

Flowey barely managed to keep the entity trapped long enough for a circle of bones to surround it and rapidly close in. 

The demon warped out of harm's way and began to focus its assault on Sans. 

While Frisk's aggressive doppelganger and Sans did battle, Undyne watched on in amazement. Realizing that she was powerless to help with combat, she ran over to Alphys and defended her from rogue projectiles. 

Flowey eyed Frisk, who was away from danger and apparently still breathing. He continued his barrage of bullets in an attempt to assist Sans. 

Sans dodged another knife swing and spawned a gaster blaster behind the shadowy figure, which fired a powerful laser. Alphys squealed and covered her head as the beam missed its target and slammed into one of the walls nearby, shaking the entire lab and knocking out the power. 

As the power went out, the entire room turned black as night. Frisk watched the battle rage on, mesmerized by the lights generated by the fighting.

Sans' eye flashed with a fierce blue and yellow glow as more bone attacks appeared. The shadowy figure's disproportionately large eyes shown with a red light, also lighting the area up.  The two rapidly teleported around the room, fiercely attacking each other and missing. More gaster blasters showed up, each one's beam lighting the entire room up like it was day time. 

After several minutes, Sans began to sweat, visibly showing exhaustion from the intense fighting. Frisk's doppelganger showed no signs of giving up, relentlessly swinging its colorless blade over and over again.

Frisk's vision became hazy from shock, and their view of the fighting blurred to a flurry of colored lights. They felt their very consciousness slipping away as their eyes began to gradually close. They saw one last flash of white before everything went black.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely short. I know. But the next one will pick up where this left off, from a slightly different, slightly less Frisk-centered perspective.
> 
> P.S. Imagine that doppelganger thing looks like Dark Judas from The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, but with Frisk's hair XD


	38. [REDACTED] (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where the last part left off~ For some reason I felt like I needed to separate this into another chapter XD
> 
> Sorry for yet another long delay. I've been so stressed lately because I lost my only friend. You know. The one I mentioned not too long ago that I started doing stuff with.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Flowey continued to launch bullets at the shadowy entity that was fighting Sans, knocking its attacks' aim off.

Sans wasn't used to exerting himself this much. He grew more and more exhausted as each volley of bones was thrown towards his adversary. Seeing that his attacks got him nowhere, the powerful skeleton stepped up his assault.

Another laser shot out of one of Sans' blasters, hitting the ceiling and showering Flowey with debris. In a daze, he pushed several chunks of rock and metal away and glanced over to Frisk, who had just passed out. He cursed to to himself and whipped a pair of vines towards the demon, which was distracted

As it swung its blade towards Sans, Frisk's doppelganger was caught by Flowey's vines and held in place briefly.

Thinking fast, Sans summoned a ring of gaster blasters, which simultaneously fired, causing a blinding explosion. The blast knocked him into a wall and left the others with their ears ringing. 

Some of the lights flickered back to life several seconds after the blast. Sans, Alphys, and Undyne stood up and cautiously inspected the area for any remnants of the demonic clone, with Flowey snaking his way towards Frisk. In a corner of the room where the explosion happened, an infinitely black puddle of goo was steadily pulsating. Without words, the group stepped back and watched as the puddle began to grow and change shape.

Sans stood defensively, his eye still glowing. 

Towering over the three, the black mass formed a cracked, skull-like head and two floating orbs that resembled hands. Holes appeared in the orbs, and darkness seemed to radiate off of the creature as more features appeared. Finally, three lightless pits opened up on the entity's face, resembling a.. totally... innocent... smile? Wait, what?

Almost adorably, the creature sank back down to a pile of goop, its innocent face staring at the three monsters in front of it. Its hands floated above its head and formed strange symbols as if it was trying to communicate. 

"Pffft!" Undyne buried her face into Alphys' shoulder and giggled. 

Alphys' expression changed from 'horrified' to 'OMG SO KAWAII' in a matter of seconds. "Hahaha! Look at its face! It's so cute!" Alphys joined her girlfriend in a fit of giggles. 

Sans' eyes returned to normal and he dropped his guard. "wow." He scratched his head and observed the goopy creature curiously wander around the room.

Meanwhile, Flowey curled around Frisk's unconscious body and checked for signs of life. He breathed a sigh of relief when the child coughed. Realizing that Frisk needs medical help immediately, Flowey called to the others, who were still in disbelief about the whole situation. "Hey!! Are you idiots forgetting someone?!" He impatiently spat as he lifted Frisk's arm. 

Alphys, who was still laughing, noticed for the first time how bad Frisk's condition was and held both her hands to her mouth. She gasped and ran over to them. "O-oh my god! What happened in there?" She began to sweat.

Undyne and Sans followed soon after, leaving their new "friend" to explore the place.

"That weird look-alike attacked Frisk when they approached it!" Undyne balled her fists up. 

"it looked harml-" Sans was cut off by a particularly impatient flower.

"Save it for later! Let's get them to the hospital already!"

Sans nodded. "oh, right. follow me, i have a shortcut." He began to walk before flowey cut him off again. 

"And what about  _that_?" He pointed to the goopy blob at the other side of the room. It waved back to him. 

"heh.." Sans scratched his head and shrugged. "i guess we take it with us? it looks innocent enough." 

Flowey rolled his eyes. "I thought things couldn't get any weirder with my life." 

Undyne gently lifted Frisk off the ground and waited for Sans to take her through one of his shortcuts. 

 The goopy creature happily slid over to the group and it, Undyne, Alphys, and Flowey followed Sans through a "shortcut" to the nearest hospital's main entrance. 

The storm had calmed, leaving a thin sheet of rainwater on the pavement that lit up with the color of the sunrise. Brilliant orange light sparkled off of the hospital's windows, filling the group with positivity and hope. 

Once inside, Frisk was rushed to the emergency room and hooked up to an IV bag. Flowey was allowed to stay with them, but the others had to wait in the waiting room for a while. 

Sans, Alphys, and Undyne sat down in the surprisingly quiet waiting room. The goopy creature from the lab attempted to take a seat, but hopelessly slid on to the floor. 

"S-so do you mind telling me what happened? Why is Frisk in such horrible condition..?" Alphys played with her hands nervously. 

"Like I tried to say before, that thing from earlier attacked Frisk when they approached it. They're one tough kid though! They took it like a champ and kept going like nothing happened!" Undyne had a toothy grin. 

"that shadow thing looked harmless. we witnessed it get stabbed by three other, similarly shadow-like figures and the kid tried to help it. it wasn't a pretty sight. it looked like a goner for sure, but when frisk ran up to it, it shot up and pulled a knife." Sans looked toward the blob he and the others apparently befriended. It was still trying to sit down. "after that, undyne and flowey tried to stop it, but the thing was too fast." 

"And then you stepped in..." Alphys looked into the skeleton's eyes in awe. "When did you... how are you so.. powerful? Why didn't you let anyone know?"

Sans shrugged. "i guess i'm too lazy to fight anyone." He winked. 

Alphys and Undyne, who was also listening, sat silently in thought. Sans really is a mystery. 

The dark entity wandered over to a counter and absorbed a bowl of mints. How rude. 

\--------

In the emergency room, Flowey was placed in a pot as doctors assessed Frisk's situation.

Frisk was out cold, but still breathing. The doctors began to treat them for shock, blood loss, and the wound on their abdomen. They removed some of the child's clothing and checked the rest of their body for more damage. Thankfully, aside from minor cuts and bruises, the cut on their stomach was the only serious issue. One set of doctors began to clean and prepare the wound for stitches as another began to supply blood. 

Several hours passed and Frisk's condition was looking much better. The doctors replaced their old, bloody clothes with a blue hospital gown and washed their hair. A heart monitor was hooked up, beeping steadily. 

The room was empty for the time being. Doctors had set out to inform Sans and the others about the successful treatment, and they would be back soon. 

Flowey observed Frisk's sleep. They were at peace, their chest rising and falling silently. He gently wrapped a vine around their wrist and felt their pulse weakly push against him. "Why do you do this?" Flowey whispered as if he expected an answer. "You're only hurting yourself, you know. Trying to help everyone and everything you come across.. ha.. Look where it gets you." He looked toward the machine measuring Frisk's heart rate. "Do you think you're invincible because you can reset? Do you think that you can take advantage of your SAVE and take risks?" He opened his mouth to continue the sentence then shut it again and thought for a moment. "Actually, you probably can... Agh! Whatever!" Flowey released his grip on the unconscious child and crossed his leaves.

Moments later, one of the doctors returned to the room, followed by Sans, Undyne, and Alphys. 

Undyne and Alphys walked up to Frisk and Alphys took their hand. The two began to express their worries. 

Sans looked at the sleeping child and sighed. He leaned against a wall next to Flowey. "thanks for helping me out back there."

Flowey grunted and mumbled something bitterly. 

Sans' grin widened. "some of those attacks would have been una _-void-_ able if it wasn't for you." He snickered as Flowey groaned. Sans' phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked the screen. "ooooh. heh. oops. guys, it's tori. she wants to know where frisk is." 

"Uhhhhh... We.. We had a sleepover!" Undyne clapped her hands together. "Right! A sleepover!"

"At four in the morning?" Alphys asked.

"Uhh... so?"

"Did you even see the storm out there? Who goes to a sleepover in that weather?" Flowey added.

"Right! Not a sleepover!"

Their new void friend slid past the door being pursued by a pair of doctors. An oblivious old man was stuck in its goopy body. 

Sans ignored the calamity outside the room and continued. "what do we say happened then? she'll flip if she knows what happened to the kid."

"Can you imagine how Papyrus would react? Sheesh!" Flowey laughed at the thought..

Alphys and Undyne shrugged.

"i know. it's a school day today. i'll tell her that i took frisk to school early for something." Sans did just that, texting Toriel the expertly crafted lie. She seemed to buy the story. 

Flowey winced in realization. "Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure that the school will call her when they realize Frisk isn't there." 

"i"ll just call them and tell them that frisk won't be at school today. they will have no reason to call toriel then. i'll just say frisk is sick." He searched for the school's number on the internet and dialed it. 

"I guess you aren't exactly wrong." Flowey said.

Their new friend happily entered the room. There were three people trapped in its body now. 

\--------

Several hours later~

Frisk walked along the side of Chara's house, occasionally stumbling. They made their way to the rear deck of the mansion, where there appeared to be no activity.

It was night time here, contradicting reality. None of the house's lights appeared to be on, so the distant city was the only source of lighting. Crickets chirped and wind blew softly. 

Frisk looked around for signs of activity. At the slushie bar, a figure was slumped over the counter, and another, larger figure cleaned glasses. They limped over to the bar and hopped onto a stool next the slumped figure.

Chara was fast asleep, drooling all over the wooden counter. There was a half-full starfait in their hand and their mouth was covered in what appeared to be the other half.

Frisk looked at their buddy and sighed.

"Hey. What brings you here, little dude? Dudette? Person~" Buford put a glass down and leaned towards Frisk.

Frisk looked off to the side and sighed again.

"Rough day? Bummer." The large man had a Hawaii themed tee shirt and shutter shades. 

Frisk was quiet for a minute. "What happened to Chara?" They asked softly. 

"They made a bet that they could drink five of those starfaits in a row." Buford looked toward Chara. "Made it to four and a half before passing out. Heh." 

Frisk giggled and smiled weakly. "Can I have one?" 

"One starfait, coming right up." Buford took a glass and filled it. He slid the sugary treat across the counter. 

Already feeling better, Frisk took a sip from a straw, satisfied with the flavor. They happily drank the starfait for a few minutes. 

Chara opened their eyes and sat up, curiously inspecting the puddle of drool they created. They turned to Frisk and blinked several times to check if their eyes were working. 

*Frisk? 

"Oh hey, Char-"

Chara held up a finger, cutting Frisk's sentence off. They turned around and threw up all over the ground. They coughed and turned back to Frisk. 

*Continue~

"Uhhh... Nice of you to join us, Chara." Frisk finished their drink and set the glass down. 

*Yeah~ Don't drink five-

"Four and a half~" Buford corrected.

Chara side-eyed him.

*Don't drink _four_ _and a half_ starfaits at once~

Frisk giggled. "Yeah, it doesn't look like its worth it at all." 

*Heh, it really.. -burp- ..isn't~

Chara noticed Frisk's rough condition.

*Woah, you're a wreck! You need to rest, like, now! 

Frisk was pale and there were dark circles under their eyes. They have certainly seen better days. "Yeah, I feel awful." They stood up. "Thanks for the drink by the way." They said to Buford as Chara led them inside the house. 

Chara took Frisk's hand and guided the weak child to a bed. 

*I'm sure you'll feel better whenever you wake up. Just let your mind rest, okay? 

Frisk nodded and crawled into bed. They curled up and almost instantly fell asleep. 

Chara sat on the edge of the bed and before they knew it, they too nodded off.  ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Since I want to do a Chara dream compilationthingy next chapter, I'll just say this here: 
> 
> Frisk woke up from their unconsciousness at around five in the afternoon and met the new void buddy for the first time. They simply call him "G," short for "Goopy" XD They were discharged from the hospital, went back home, and played the whole thing off as if nothing strange happened. Sans explained that they went to Grillby's after school and met G on the side of the road. Toriel bought the story and accepted the goopy void man into the household~ 
> 
> And yes. "G" is Gaster. Very innocent, curious, goopy void man XD


	39. Dr. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doc is back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like writing something that's completely stupid today 8D

"Good night, G! Good night, Flowey!" Frisk shut the lights off and hopped into bed.

"Ugh, do we  _have_ to let that thing sleep in our room?" Flowey asked grumpily.

G, who was sitting on a doggy bed, sank into a dark puddle, apparently sleeping. 

Frisk pulled their blanket over their body and looked at Flowey. "Yes, Flowey. He's family now~ Besides, he isn't hurting anyone." Frisk shifted their gaze over to their new buddy and smiled. 

"Are you sure of that? He just kind of..  _lingers_." Flowey shuddered. 

"Lingers?" Frisk laughed a little. 

Flowey narrowed his eyes at G. "He's always watching me... Staring at me with that goofy grin..." 

"Haha, he's harmless, Flowey. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" 

Flowey crossed his leaves. "Whatever."

"Night~"

\--------

*Oh, there you are! Quick, follow me!

Frisk woke up in the living room of the mansion and was immediately grabbed by Chara. "Oh, hi Chara, what's happening? Where are you taking me?" 

Chara led them toward a staircase that wasn't there before. It had a metal door that was left open and metal steps that led to darkness. 

*Do you see this? 

Frisk scratched their head. "Yeah, it's a creepy staircase, what about it?" 

*I'd like to know that too! I didn't put this here, so who did? Where does it lead? Is there someone else with us??

Chara thew their hands up in the air.

*I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!

Frisk giggled and threw their arms up as well. "So do I!!" 

*Come on, let's go see what's down these stairs!

Grinning, Frisk nodded and the two headed down the metal steps.

The staircase was deceptively short and led to a dark room. Light from the top of the staircase barely revealed a tall, intimidating figure in the center of the room. 

Frisk and Chara, having noticed the figure at the same time, silenced themselves and stood motionless at the edge of the staircase. 

The figure, though difficult to see, was rapidly scribbling something on to paper and didn't appear to notice the children. 

"Oh my god... Chara, what do we do? That thing looks scary..." Frisk whispered. 

*Ummm... I'm going to try to talk to it.

"Okay..." 

Chara took a deep breath and puffed their chest out. 

*Okay, I'm going..

They hesitated for a second before speaking up. 

*Uhh, excuse me, mister-

The figure twisted around at the sound of Chara's voice. "-feminine squeal of terror-" Overhead lights turned on and revealed a surprisingly large laboratory. 

*Miss..? 

Frisk snorted and covered their mouth. 

The tall figure blinked several times and regained his composure. "Uhh.. hi? Oh, I mean, greetings... I am Dr. W.D. Gaster, the roy-...  _former..._ royal scientist." He adjusted his glasses. He was tall and had a white lab coat and professional-looking glasses. His head was almost egg shaped and he had eyes similar to Sans'. (You  _must_ imagine his voice as Doc Brown's XD)

"Pfft, Hello Dr. Gaster, I'm Frisk and this is Chara!" Frisk poked Chara's shoulder.

*Hey~ Why is your lab in my house? Also, why are you in Frisk's mind? 

"Oh, right! About that! Frisk, I believe we have met before!" 

"Really? I don't think I remember you..." Frisk tried to remember their time in the underground. 

"Not in the underground, I see you every day now! I'm the creature you call 'G.'" Gaster showed the holes in his hands. 

Both Frisk and Chara were awestruck. "Really?? You two look almost nothing alike! You don't act the same either!" 

*Woah! Tell us why you don't look the same! Please!

Gaster turned to the blueprints he was working on and threw them aside. He then brought out a bunch of diagrams and charts. "Come. Let me show you why we are so unlike each other." 

Gaster explained rather dramatically how his physical and mental forms are so different. He explained that 'G' is just a husk of his actual self, and how his actual self exists in Frisk's mind now. He said the goopy thing that shows up in the real world has a mind of its own, but shares memories with his real self. Gaster also explained his theory on how he ended up in the void in the first place. As the conversation progressed, Dr. Gaster dropped whatever professionalism he seemed to have. (Shut up, I know I'm too lazy for dialogue!) 

Gaster seemed overexcited about his science stuff. "Follow me! I need you two for some experiments!" He shot up the stairs and left the kids in the dust. 

*(Oh my god he's such a dork)

"(I know, it's amazing)"

Frisk and Chara took off after the hyper scientist. They caught up with him outside where he was approaching the slushie bar. 

"Where are my doo-hickies and jim-jams?!" Gaster dramatically leapt over the counter. "Ah, yes! Here they are!"

"Dude, watch the thingamajiggies." Buford said. 

Frisk and Chara giggled at how goofy Gaster actually is. 

Gaster, holding various test tubes and flasks, ran up to Frisk and Chara. "You two, stay here! I'll be back in a jiffy!" He jogged over to the stairs. "To the lab!!"  He disappeared into his laboratory. 

 *This guy's awesome! 

Chara began to walk toward the hot tub. 

Frisk followed. "Yeah! He looked scary at first, but he's actually kind of adorable~"

Chara side-eyed Frisk and a smile crept on their face. 

*Really? You're doing this right now?

"Pffft!" Frisk buried their face in their arms and giggled in embarrassment. 

*You have a crush on everyone, don't you, you little flirt~ 

"Noooo!! -tiny snort-" 

Chara sat on one of the steps leading to the hot tub. They had a teasing smile.  

*You totally do~ Anyway, I wonder what experiments that Gaster guy wants to do with us. I bet it'll be fun! I mean, look at how he gets the supplies!

Frisk sat down next to Chara. "Yeah! It'll be cool having a science friend here! He's taking a whi-" 

A muffled explosion sounded from the house. Gaster's distant voice followed soon after. "I'm okay!!! -cough- Just technical difficulties!"

*It seems that he'll be even longer... Do you want to relax in the water while he destroys the lab?

Frisk smiled in amusement. "I guess we do have time!" They magically changed into their swimwear and hopped into the hot water. 

Chara followed immediately after. 

There was awkward silence for several minutes as Gaster still failed to return from the lab. 

"Sssssoooo Chara~ How was your day? I didn't get a chance to ask since you kind of dragged me into this stuff with Gaster and everything." Frisk gently splashed water around. 

*It actually wasn't all that exciting. I've been more focused on where that lab came from. I did get to play a game of Battleship though. 

"Ooh, Battleship's fun~"

*Yeah, I played it with  _actual_ battleships~ It's a lot more intense that way. That's probably when Gaster showed up, now that I think of it. 

"Yeah, probably. Actual battleships though? Cool." Frisk sighed and continued waiting for Gaster to return. 

Eventually, Dr. Gaster rushed up the stairs and to where Frisk and Chara were. He was holding several small bottles filled with glowing liquid. "Sorry for the wait, a little white dog showed up and caused... _trouble..."_ His face and much of his coat was covered in soot. 

Frisk giggled a little. "It's okay. So what do you need us to do for your experiment?"

"Right! Experiment!" The dorky scientist laid the glowing bottles on one of the steps. "Frisk, I need you to drink this bottle-" He pointed to a glowing red bottle. "-and.. uhh.. taller Frisk, I need you to drink that one!" He pointed to a yellow bottle. 

*Uhh.. I'm Chara.

"Right, right, just tell me what you feel when you drink those! It's important!" Gaster waited for the kids to exit the water. 

Frisk picked up their bottle and swished the liquid around. "What will this do to me?" 

Chara picked theirs up and popped then cork off. 

"I'll tell you after you drink it. I can't have any bias!" Gaster took out a notepad and began to scribble notes on it. 

Frisk shrugged and drank the red liquid. Their face scrunched up from the bitter flavor. "Bleck! This is awful!"

Chara was about to hesitate based on Frisk's reaction, but it was too late. They drank the yellow liquid, but it was tasteless. 

*Wait, why does mine not taste bad?

Gaster scribbled more notes down. "So, Frisk. Your drink is supposed to simulate a large meal! How do you feel?"

"Actually, I'm feeling like I just had a feast! This is cool!" 

"Excellent! The potion worked!" Gaster turned to Chara. "Now, yours is quite different. It's an anti-gravity potion! Soon you'll be able to float around like you're in space!" Gaster showed Chara a poorly drawn illustration of the effects. "Tell me when you start to feel light."

*Woah, really? Awesome!

Chara waited several moments in anticipation before their legs began to feel heavy. 

*Woah, I feel a little heavy actually...

Chara began to struggle to keep themself standing. 

*This is definitely not anti-gra- oof!

Chara dropped to the ground, pinned by the sudden increase in gravity around them. 

"Amazing! In my efforts to create an anti-gravity potion, I made a plus-gravity one!" Gaster wrote down more notes and started to run back to the lab. "Hold on, I have more experiments for you!" He yelled as he ran towards the stairs.

*Don't just leave me! 

Frisk laughed and tried to pull Chara up.

Hours were spent on more wacky experiments, and after three explosions and plenty of laughs, Frisk woke up from their sleep and was back in their bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something that was completely stupid today 8D


	40. Chaos (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape from Thurisaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 chapters! :D (Yeah, some are intermission or apologies, shut up!) 
> 
> Remember when I said I would post once a day? XD Well I was insane then. I'm lazy and/or I've been without many ideas~

**THURISAZ MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON**

**LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

**TIME 0122 HOURS**

 

Sirens rang out throughout the complex as several powerful explosions tore through cell block D. Spotlights on the massive guard towers turned their attention to the cloud of debris where the cell used to exist. Heavily armed soldiers poured out of guard towers and rushed to the damaged area.

Without warning, a camouflaged gunship dropped its cloak and began a vicious assault on the prison. Auto-cannon fire and explosions drowned out the sirens as dozens of soldiers were reduced to ash. 

In the complex's center spire, the prison warden hastily radioed for reinforcements. "This is Thurisaz! The prison is under attack by an unidentified aircraft! We need rei- AAAGH!" 30MM shells ripped through the reinforced concrete walls and the warden was knocked off his feet. A pair of missiles slammed into the spire and the ceiling collapsed, destabilizing the building. 

The prison's automated defenses finally activated and turrets began to fire at the offending aircraft. The gunship performed evasive maneuvers and flew away, focusing its fire on the defenses.

The central spire roared in defiance as it gave way to gravity. The prison's main courtyard filled with smoke and debris as the building collapsed. 

While the automated turrets and the gunship did battle, phase two of the invaders' plan came into action. A second aircraft, using the smoke as cover, landed in the courtyard and opened its cargo bay. Nearly a dozen armed men and women ran out and fired at the responding prison guards. After clearing the area, they entered cell block D and found their target. 

"Come on, hurry up! Break this stupid chain and let's get out of here before the smoke clears!"

One of the soldiers walked up to the small figure and shot the chain binding them to the prison cell.

"Excellent. Let's go. It's only a matter of time before the navy shows up." 

The group jogged back to the aircraft and entered the cargo bay. The vehicle rose off the ground and out of the complex, flying low and fast.

The gunship, having successfully distracted the defenses, left the prison as well, following the other aircraft. 

The freed prisoner walked up to the cockpit and checked the radar. They slammed the dashboard with their fist. "Dammit! They responded much faster than I anticipated." 

"What is it, sir? Ma'am? Uhh, what's happening?" One of the armed men asked. 

The former prisoner side-eyed the soldier bitterly and sighed. "The navy scrambled F-35s, as expected, but they did so much quicker than I originally thought they would. They should be here any second."

"Don't worry, boss. We'll be fine. That gunship has us covered." Another soldier responded. 

The prisoner pinched their forehead and sighed agitatedly. "You don't understand, do you? The gunship isn't designed to take on the navy's jets! I know because I designed it!" They pulled at their hair anxiously. 

Red lights came on and an obnoxious beeping noise sounded throughout the aircraft. 

"Enemy has missile lock!" The co-pilot yelled as he pushed several buttons. 

"Deploying countermeasures!" The pilot flipped a switch and a muffled popping noise sounded from outside the vehicle. 

"Dammit!! See what I mean?!" The former prisoner looked out the window nervously. 

"We have hostiles on our six, breaking off to engage, over." The gunship pilot said over radio. The futuristic vehicle banked left and chased after one of the jets, firing missiles at it. 

"I'm opening the cargo door. Try to get those navy turds off us." The co-pilot looked back and flipped a switch that opened the rear door. 

The soldiers grabbed their weapons and began to fire at the enemy jets. 

"Out of the way, guys, I have this." A female soldier aimed an anti-air launcher at the closest F-35 and fired. The jet popped flares and flew off to fight the gunship. 

Bullets tore through the cargo bay as one of the navy fighters screamed past them, hitting two of the soldiers. 

The co-pilot looked back as the pilot muttered various curses. "What's the damage back there?" 

More gunshots rang out and another missile fired out the rear door. 

"Two men are hit! Ack, this is going to hell!!" The small character hit their fist against the wall. 

The navy jet came back for another pass, this time missing. 

"Ugh, one of the buggers got behind me! He's got a lock, deploying flares, over!" Bright flares shot out from under the gunship, disrupting the F-35's missiles. 

The soldiers in the back of the aircraft fired another missile, this time hitting one of the jets.

"Yeah!!! Take that, flyboy!" The female soldier and another high-fived as the jet burned up.

One of the remaining two jets came back for a third pass, shredding one of the vehicle's engines and hitting another soldier. The plane screeched by and rolled out of the way of a missile. 

"We just lost engine one!" The pilot flipped more switches as the enemy jets locked on again. "Popping our last set of flares!"

The former prisoner looked out the window and watched the engine spit out fire and bits of metal. "No no no!!"

"We're losing altitude! We have to wrap this up fast!" The co-pilot yelled over the loud noise the damaged engine made. 

One of the F-35s flew up for another gun run, but was shot by the gunship's cannons. The jet's wing broke off and the plane spiraled into the water with a large explosion. 

The pilot looked back, amazed by his luck. He radioed the gunship pilot. "Oh man! You saved our lives back there!" 

"Ack!" The gunship pilot's response was cut off by a missile hitting the vehicle's wing. 

"No! Come on! We can't lose it all here!" The short character watched flames envelope the gunship. 

"Urg, I'm hit..." The burning gunship continued flying briefly. 

"Come on, man, eject!" The pilot looked out the window to his comrade. 

"I can't. Seat's stuck."

"Try to land in the water then! Stay with me!"

The last F-35 screeched over the aircraft and fired at the gunship. 

Bullets ripped into the gunship, sealing its fate. "It... It was an.. honor flying with you, mates.." The gunship exploded violently, tearing the vehicle apart. 

The pilot slammed his fist on the dashboard. "No!" He turned around and yelled at the soldiers in the back. "The jet's coming back for another run! Kick his ass!"

The soldiers nodded and the former prisoner took cover. They aimed their weapons and fired at the enemy jet. 

The last F-35 fired a volley of bullets that tore into the aircraft's backside. 

The soldiers ducked as bullets flew into the vehicle, damaging the dashboard and killing the co-pilot. 

The jet's cannon fire ended as some of the soldiers' bullets hit the pilot, killing him and sending the plane into the ocean. 

Aside from the mechanical screeching of the damaged engine, the aircraft was quiet for several seconds. The soldiers and former prisoner took some time to collect themselves and the pilot worked on finding a place to land. Three soldiers were injured, and the co-pilot and gunship pilot were dead. It was a rough past few minutes. 

The small character walked up to the pilot, who was cold and emotionless. "Do you have any idea where to land?" They said softly. 

"The instruments are damaged, so I can't use the map, but I think I see land up ahead. We can call for a pickup there." The pilot was also quiet and soft. 

The prisoner nodded. "Once I get back to base, I can carry on with my plan. Until then, let's focus on getting these men and women back to safety."

The damaged aircraft shakily flew through the night and headed towards land. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even Undertale anymore?


	41. I'M SO LAZY PLS FORGIVE

I'm terribly sorry for the horrible delay~ There's no sugar coating it. I'm trash and have been lazy all this time! I've lost a lot of motivation to write and it's difficult coming up with a part 2 to the Chaos thing. Anyway, I hope you guys and girls won't hate me for the wait xD


	42. Chaos (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous "Dr. Chaos" has escaped from their high security prison cell and fled to their new base. What do they have planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long to write this 8')

The recently freed prisoner, Dr. Chaos themself, peered out a side window and watched embers fly off their aircraft's wing. They sighed and looked toward the group of soldiers in the cargo bay. Some were injured, all were exhausted, but the co-pilot and gunship pilot remained the only casualties. 

The pilot had spotted a distant island, perfect for landing and calling for backup. After several minutes of flying through the night sky, the aircraft shakily switched to hover mode and landed in a patch of tall grass. The vehicle's cargo door opened and the crew shuffled out of the vehicle. 

Dr. Chaos hopped on to the ground and met up with the pilot, who began to send out a distress call. "How's it looking? Any response yet?" The small supervillain twisted their moustache.

"-sigh- Not yet. I'll keep trying. Someone has to pick up eventually." The pilot continued his attempt to reach his allies. 

The doctor nodded and walked over to the soldiers, who were tending to injuries. "How's it going on you guys' end? Any more casualties?" 

A female soldier swept hair from her face and replied. "Everything's okay over here, boss. As for the people who were injured, they'll be fine~ Isn't that right, guys?" She nudged a man with an apparently broken arm and he chuckled before wincing in pain. "See? He'll live~"

The doctor laughed a little before returning to check the pilot's progress. 

"This is Alpha Squad, requesting evac at our position, do you copy?" The pilot waited for a response before a voice was heard through the radio. 

"There you are, Alpha Squad! What the hell are you doing in the middle of the ocean? Where's the gunship?" The voice was choppy from static.

"The break-out initially went as planned, but we ran into some obstacles. We secured Dr. Chaos and fled the prison, but the navy was on our tail much quicker than anticipated. We survived the encounter, but we lost our escort and my co-pilot. We were forced to touch down whenever possible and we need a pickup before the navy finds us." The pilot looked up as two navy jets flew past the island. 

"Roooooger that! Evac is on it's way, Alpha Squad."

The pilot put the radio down and sighed in relief. 

"The navy is crawling all over the place." Dr. Chaos said to the pilot, gesturing toward a distant group of warships. "We're going to be spotted if we don't do something about the plane."

The pilot looked over to the damaged aircraft. Flames had taken over the left wing and was giving off a worrying amount of light. "You're right. What do you suppose we do about it? I don't think I can start the engines up again, so I can't send it away on autopilot."

The doctor twirled their moustache and looked towards the soldiers. They clapped their hands together suddenly, having thought of an idea. "I know! We simply push it into the water!" Before the pilot could object, the little villain rushed over to the soldiers and explained their brilliant idea. 

In surprisingly little time, the doc's plan actually worked. The soldiers, with their combined strength, pushed the smoldering vehicle into the ocean. 

For several tense minutes, the group laid low and anxiously awaited their pickup. Eventually, a camouflaged transport ship showed itself and landed, welcoming the group on board. Immediately after accepting it's passengers, the vehicle cloaked itself and took off towards the doctor's lair. 

\--------

Meanwhile, at Chara's mansion~

Chara stood triumphantly over Frisk, having just won a heated wrestling match.

*I told you I was the stronger one! You had no chance!

Frisk, who was laying on their stomach, groaned and rolled over. "Blegh, you were lucky~" 

Chara bent over and poked Frisk's nose with a cheeky smile. 

*You're just mad because I'm stronger than you, Frisk~ Admit it~

Frisk pushed Chara suddenly, knocking their balance off and sending them stumbling into the pool. Frisk sat up in a fit of laughter, coughing occasionally from being out of breath. "Hahaha! Revenge!" 

Chara emerged from the pool, spitting out a mouthful of water and glaring at Frisk.

*-cough- Hey! No fair!

Frisk clutched their sides, laughing even harder. 

Chara narrowed their eyes and sighed. They reached out and grabbed Frisk's foot, pulling the defenseless child towards the pool. 

"No! Hahaha! Wait!" Frisk was powerless against Chara's grip. 

*In the pool you go!

"No!!!" Frisk fell into the water and squirmed in distress. They emerged a few seconds later with a blank expression and hair covering their face. 

Chara grinned in amusement. 

*Pfft, you look like a wet mop!

A smile crept onto Frisk's face and they lunged toward Chara, attempting to knock them down. "Rematch!!"

Chara caught Frisk and threw them aside. 

*Oh, it's on!

The two playfully wrestled in the pool, splashing water all over the place and making plenty of noise. 

Eventually, Dr. Gaster emerged from his lab and jogged outside to find the kids. He had glowing stains on his lab coat and foggy goggles on. "Frisk and, uhh, Frisk's friend! I made an important discove-" He lifted his goggles and focused his eyes on the kids' horseplay. "Is this how humans mate with each other??"

The two immediately let go of each other and froze. They stood and stared at Gaster awkwardly for several moments. 

"....Is this a bad time? Should I.. you know, let you two have your... uhh.. privacy?" 

"Heheheh~" Frisk blushed brightly.

Chara pushed Frisk underwater and held them down.

*No! Gaster.. That isn't how humans ' _mate_.' We're not old enough for that! Plus, I don't  _like_ Frisk~

"I ship it~" Gaster said under his breath. 

*Huh?

"Interesting! I said!"

Frisk freed themself from Chara and surfaced. They swept hair from their eyes.

*Anyway, we were just wrestling and I was totally winning!

Frisk pushed Chara and smiled. "No you weren't!"

"Ahh, just some childish horseplay. I am curious about human behavior though. You should fill me in some time! I forgot why I came up here in the first place.. I shall be back in my lab! Come and visit if you need me!" Gaster pulled his goggles onto his eyes and ran back to the mansion. 

*Will do, Dr. G! 

The sun began to rise and the sky slowly began to light up. 

Frisk looked toward the rising sun. "Oh, it's morning. I think I should go now. Mom doesn't want me sleeping in all the time." 

*Awww~ I was just about to beat you again~ 

"Pfft, no!" Frisk splashed Chara. They climbed out of the pool. 

Chara followed and shook water from their hair. 

*Well, that was fun! I should be here to watch whatever you get yourself into with Flowey later.

"Okay! Bye Chara!" Frisk jogged off toward the front of the house before disappearing.

*See ya!

Chara grabbed a towel from a bench and dried off. They then walked over to the smoothie bar and sat down. 

\--------

The sun crept over the horizon as Dr. Chaos and their crew approached their lair. The transport aircraft the group was in tilted its engines downward and began hovering toward an inconspicuous island. 

The pilot of the vehicle flipped several switches and trees and vegetation were swept away from the center of the island, revealing a landing pad. 

The air vehicle dropped its cloak and touched down on the landing pad. Several moments later, the vehicle shook as the pad descended down a metal elevator shaft. The faint sunlight faded as the pad was sealed again. The elevator halted its descent and the cargo doors of the aircraft opened. 

The soldiers and Dr. Chaos made their way out of the plane and medics carted the injured soldiers to the base's clinic. 

The doctor observed the new base's surroundings. They were impressed, to say the least. The ledge they were on overlooked an enormous, hangar-like space filled with soldiers, vehicles, and ammunition. Huge overhead lights shone from the ceiling, and small drones transported materials around the place. Dr. Chaos' gawking was cut off as a figure slightly shorter than themself walked up to them. 

"The doc's back! Wow, you look like you picked a fight with a dust storm!" The little person grinned cheekily. They were short, with medium length hair and squinty eyes. They sported a uniform with a black, orange, and white color scheme. A futuristic handgun was holstered on their belt. 

Dr. Chaos inspected their dusty prison uniform and turned to respond to the small person. "It's been a while, lieutenant-"

"Captain!" The little officer puffed their chest out. 

" _Captain_ Frolic~" The doctor rolled their eyes. 

Frolic nudged Dr. Chaos with their elbow. "So how was the slammer, boss?"

"I wouldn't describe it as 'fun.' They took my hat, dammit!" 

"Not the hat! You look so much different without your hat, actually." The captain walked around Dr. Chaos and looked at their hatless head. 

"They also gave me the worst cellmate ever. This crazy flower just kept going on about 'being a god' all the time. And to make it worse, some skeleton guy in a nearby cell kept making horrible jokes. I'm just glad I can be back to my evil ways without being harassed by plants." The doctor twisted their moustache and smiled slyly. 

"Yessss~ Eeeevil~" Frolic mimicked the doctor's actions, despite lacking a moustache. "You should probably go freshen up or something though. You need to get your 'bad guy' look back!" 

The small villain nodded. "You're right. Where are the living quarters?"

"Right this way, boss!" Frolic took the doctor's hand and happily led them towards the base's barracks. 

The doctor blushed and grumpily allowed the captain to lead them. 

The two walked through a series of rooms filled with bunk beds and resting soldiers. Eventually, they arrived at the doc's personal living space, a modest bedroom-like area with a bed, closet, and minor luxuries. The room was peaceful and cozy, contrasting the rest of the base. 

Captain Frolic released the doctor's hand and happily stood for a moment. They were surprisingly cheerful. 

Dr. Chaos pulled a fresh tuxedo and top hat from their closet and gently placed them on their bed. "Finally I can get rid of these awful prison rags. Captain, I'm going to clean up in the shower right now, so if you don't mind, I need my privacy." 

"Alrighty! Meet me at the cafeteria when you can, okay? I have something the other officers and I want to show you~" 

"Will do, Captain." The doctor grabbed a towel as Frolic ran off. They threw off their prison uniform and checked their body for injuries in the mirror. Finding no significant injuries, the doctor hopped into their personal shower, enjoying their first hot shower in weeks. Afterwards, they dried off and slipped into their signature tuxedo and top hat. They posed in the mirror for several minutes and then headed to the cafeteria to meet with the captain. 

Enjoying a cheeseburger, Captain Frolic was sitting at a table chatting with the pilot and female soldier from Alpha Squad. Having heard the doctor's footsteps in the surprisingly quiet cafeteria, they bent backwards to greet them. "Heeey! Back already I see! Come sit down~ Join the fun!"

Dr. Chaos took a seat next to Frolic. "What was this 'thing' you wanted to show me?"

"Oooh, jumping right into the action I see! Come this way!" The captain gobbled down the rest of their burger and headed outside the cafeteria. 

The pilot and female soldier stayed behind to eat their meals. 

Dr. Chaos followed the captain across the base to the featureless wall at the edge. "What's so special about this wall?" They asked skeptically. 

Frolic grinned and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Alright, hit it!" Moments after the command, the whole base filled with a mechanical groan as the wall began to split down the middle. The wall, actually being two enormous doors, opened slowly and noisily, revealing a monstrous vehicle stored within the hangar. 

The doctor grinned at the sight. "Ohoho! You guys managed to pull it off after all!" They marveled at the behemoth in front of their eyes.

The vehicle, a colossal airship, was every supervillain's dream. It was painted with a color scheme similar to Frolic's uniform, and armed to teeth with dozens of weapons of various shapes and sizes. It was streamlined and nearly twice the length of an aircraft carrier, with nearly a dozen downward and rear facing jet engines. The upper deck was topped with futuristic jet fighters and gunships. 

"Indeed we did, Doctor!" Frolic smiled smugly. 

"What are the details, Captain? Is she ready to fly?" The doctor rubbed their hands together in a typical villain way. 

"Well boss, let's just say that nothing will get near this thing. She's armed with cruise missile launchers and for whatever reason, we added twenty-inch forward facing, 360° underside, and broadside anti-pretty-much-everything cannons! For defense, radar-controlled gatling guns and missile launchers can track and destroy almost any incoming threat! Also, manually controlled flak guns are all over the flight deck, as well as a variety of attack aircraft ready to go whenever needed! She'll be escorted by a squadron of fighters wherever she goes, and she's ready to take to the skies whenever you'd like!" The captain took a deep breath after speaking for so long. "You have any plans to use her, boss?"

The doctor grinned and twisted their moustache. "Actually, Captain... I do..."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D Yes! Complete after way too long of laziness! But there's gonna be a part three!! I hope to get that done quicker than this one!


	43. Chaos (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor sets their latest plan into motion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, Captain Frolic is essentially the same idea as Doctor Chaos. They're literally Frisk in a uniform and with a different name and personality. Their name, Frolic, is a synonym for one of the meanings of "frisk." So essentially, Dr. Chaos and Frolic are Chara and Frisk's evil counterparts~
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"Just got out of prison and you're already cooking up evil plans! Awesome!" Captain Frolic grinned mischievously. "Alright! What're we getting ourselves into this time?"

"We're going to be doing a good old fashioned kidnapping!" The doctor raised their fist in the air.

Frolic raised an eyebrow. "A kidnapping? Who's the target?"

"Being in prison all that time may have been terrible, but I learned some...  _interesting_.. things. Remember that bothersome skeleton I ranted about earlier?"

"The one who kept telling awful jokes?"

"Yes. He was quite the nuisance at times, but _he_   _knew things..._ Occasionally when the guards weren't around, he would tip me off with incredibly valuable information, like precisely when the team you sent was going to arrive, and that it existed in the first place." Dr. Chaos began pacing back and forth. 

"I didn't tell anyone about that other than our own soldiers..." Frolic pondered for a minute then focused back on the doctor. 

"Anyway, he told me about a scientist whose research could greatly help our cause: Dr. W. D. Gaster, expert in engineering and theoretical physics, among other things. With his help, we could greatly improve our weaponry and infrastructure." The small villain twisted their moustache and cackled. "We could finally stick it to the navy! And those blasted children..." Their expression turned sour. 

"This Gaster fellow sure sounds like a valuable asset. Do you know where he is right now?" Frolic scratched their head. 

The doctor found a map and circled Gaster's current location. "Dr. Gaster is currently in his laboratory located in the basement of a hillside mansion, right there. However, the property is owned and occupied by those pests who thwarted my plans and had me imprisoned all that time ago. I wish to capture the scientist and show those brats that Dr. Chaos is back!" 

"So take the doc and blow up the house with the airship?" Frolic cackled at the thought. 

"You know me well, captain! I'm off to organize the attack and inform the others. Ready the ship for action and prepare yourself for a fight. Who knows what the navy will throw at us after such an ambitious move." Dr. Chaos adjusted their bowtie. 

Frolic saluted and puffed their chest out. "Will do, boss!" They jogged off towards the airship as the doctor began to gather soldiers. 

Dr. Chaos announced the upcoming mission over the intercom and the entire base moved into action. Hundreds of men and women flooded into into the barracks, changing into their combat uniforms and grabbing weapons from the armory. As the soldiers suited up, the little supervillain boarded the airship and met back up with the captain. 

"I haven't seen this much activity in a long time! It's exciting!" Frolic eagerly watched the activity from the cockpit. 

"Don't forget the risk that comes with all of this, Captain. We may be in for a serious challenge when the navy shows up." The doctor appeared concerned. 

Still grinning, Frolic grabbed Dr. Chaos' shoulder. "Don't worry, Doc! We'll be able to handle it!"

Dr. Chaos closed their eyes and sighed. "I suppose you're right, Frolic. With a magnificent aircraft like this, there's little to fear."

More time passed as the massive vehicle's weapons were loaded. Drones and forklifts carted large missiles, bullets, and various explosive rounds into the cargo bay and mechanics loaded them into their respective guns. Eventually, the ship was staffed, loaded with ammunition, and ready to fly its first mission. 

In the cockpit, the vehicle's pilot ran various tests and safety checks. With a turn of a key, the airship's engines screamed to life. "Engines are fired up and ready to go. How's the sky looking, Vulture 2-1?" 

Outside the base, a stealth recon plane swept the area for navy jets. "Skies are clear up here, no sign of navy activity in the area. You're clear for takeoff." 

"Roger that, Vulture 2-1." The pilot flipped several switches and a massive door slid open above the ship. Mechanical groans barely overpowered the sound of the engines as the hangar door slammed shut. 

Captain Frolic was showing the doctor around the airship as it began to lift off. "Ooo! We're taking off!" They ran over to a window and watched blue jets of fire propel the vehicle out of the base. "This is going to be awesome!!" Frolic grinned and childishly pressed their face to the glass. 

As the gargantuan aircraft reached open sky, dozens of smaller escorts joined and the fleet sped off towards Chara's mansion.

After twenty minutes of travel, the airship arrived at it's destination, above the clouds and directly over Chara's mansion. 

Dr. Chaos walked into the cockpit. "Bring her into visual range when we have the target and then level the entire structure, got it? We have to show them that we're not to be underestimated."

The pilot and co-pilot nodded. 

The doctor turned to Frolic. "You stay here for now. I'll capture the scientist with a team of soldiers and bring him back to the ship. Until then, prepare a cell for him." 

Frolic saluted. "Will do, boss!" They jogged off to the holding cells.

Dr. Chaos exited the cockpit and met with their team on the ship's flight deck. Wind howled intensely, blowing their hair around.

Five soldiers, all with full combat suits, waited for the doctor to board the cloaked gunship they'll be taking to the mansion. After the small villain hopped into the cargo bay, the soldiers joined and the gunship took off towards the house. 

The gunship's pilot quietly eased the vehicle into a clearing next to the house and opened the cargo bay door. 

The small team exited the vehicle and Dr. Chaos searched for signs of Frisk and Chara's presence. 

Chara was at the slushie bar chatting with Commander Buford, far from where the team was. 

The doctor gave a thumbs up and the team moved towards the mansion. They quietly opened a side door and began to search for the lab's entrance, finding it rather quickly. 

Inside the lab, Dr. Gaster was hard at work, mixing various liquids together and occasionally recoiling from small explosions he would cause. 

Dr. Chaos signaled the team to stay back and then entered the lab. "Greetings, Dr. Gaster." They had a mischievous smirk on their face. 

"-Girly squeal-" Gaster twisted around in shock and dropped a test tube. He lifted his goggles and focused on the familiar looking character in front of him. "Uhh, I mean, hello? Oh! Frisk's totally platonic friend! Are you here to teach me about human mating rituals? That's a fancy outfit you ha-" 

Dr. Chaos dropped their villainous look for a moment. "Human.. mating rituals.. wha?" They snapped out of their confusion and introduced themself. "This isn't your friend, doctor. I am Dr. Chaos! And with your help, I can destroy all who oppose me and rule this world!" They had an evil grin.

Gaster blinked and looked down towards the little villain. "As much as I would like to play along, not-Frisk, I am doing science right now an-"

"You must have misunderstood. I  n e v e r  g a v e  y o u  a  c h o i c e."

The soldiers rushed down the stairs and pointed their weapons at the surprised scientist.

"Oh, this is for real, isn't it?" He put his hands up. "Humans all look the same to me..." Gaster mumbled under his breath. 

One of the soldiers grabbed Gaster and the group headed out and boarded the gunship. 

Dr. Chaos radioed the airship pilot. "We have the target and we're on our way back to you. Bring the ship closer to the ground and ready the cannons."

"Roger that, bringing her below the clouds now." 

The gunship returned to the flight deck of the airship as it descended towards the mansion. Inside, Gaster was locked in a cell and the doctor took a microphone connected to the vehicle's speakers. 

An enormous shadow enveloped the rear deck of the house, startling Chara and Buford. Chara hopped off of their stool and looked towards the massive vehicle looming above. Their jaw dropped as they watched the intimidating vehicle approach them. 

Dr. Chaos began speaking to Chara through the microphone. "Hahahaaa! Hello once again, Chara! It is I, the one and only Dr. Chaos! You had me imprisoned all that time ago, thinking it was the end of me, but I have returned more dangerous than ever before! And now, I have your beloved Dr. Gaster in my grasp! With his research, I will be unstoppable! I would like to see you try and stop me! Behold the power of Dr. Chaos!! Bwahahahaha!!!" 

The underside of the enormous warship became shrouded with smoke as the cannons opened fire on the mansion. Thunderous booms filled the air as the house lit up with fiery explosions. 

Chara and Buford were thrown into the neighboring woods as a shell exploded near the pool, collapsing the deck and sending splinters of wood into the air. 

The deck, in flames, slid down the hill it was built on, followed by much of the rest of the mansion, igniting a forest fire.

Before they could retaliate, the airship and it's escorts sped away. 

As the dust settled, Chara groaned and stood up. They helped Buford to his feet. 

*Are you alright?

"I'm alright, Chara, but the same can't be said about the mansion." Buford lost his 'surfer dude' voice and was serious and authoritative again. 

*I forgot about Dr. Chaos... How did they escape? When did they escape? You know what, who cares! They have Gaster and we need to get him back!

Chara had a determined expression. 

"It's not going to be easy. Dr. Chaos is no pushover, especially with that new toy of theirs. We're going to need help, and a lot of it." 

*Help? You still have connections with the navy, right?

"My radio was destroyed in the blast, but there's a military base not too far from here. If we hurry, I can call in an attack on the doctor's airship and stop them from reaching their base. Follow me, I think part of the garage survived the attack." Buford started towards the smoldering remains of the mansion. 

Chara nodded and followed. Much of the garage was destroyed, but several cars remained in working condition. They hopped into one of them with the commander and sped off toward the base. 

\--------

 The airship and its escorts were once again above the clouds, speeding towards the doctor's base. 

Dr. Gaster was behind bars in a small prison cell, with Dr. Chaos and Captain Frolic nearby. He was silently watching their interaction. 

"C'mon boss, lighten up!" Frolic playfully nudged the doctor, who was rethinking their choice to challenge Chara. "What's that kid going to do? They've got nothing on us! And even if the navy does come after us, the defenses have it covered!" 

Dr. Chaos remained negative. 

"It looks like someone needs a huuuug!" Frolic lunged at the doctor, who jumped back in surprise. "Come here!"

Dr. Chaos pushed the captain back. "I don't need a hug, captain." 

"Just kiss already!" Gaster shouted at the two, quickly recoiling when the little villains stared at him awkwardly. 

"Oof!" Frolic fell on their face comically as Dr. Chaos let go of them.

"What? I ship it." Gaster crossed his arms. 

"Remind me why I kidnapped you again?" The doctor narrowed their eyes at Gaster. 

Frolic grunted and stood up. "Because you need his help designing stuff."

"Right. I regret that decisi-" The doctor was cut off by an alarm going off. 

Red lights began flashing in the cell room and a siren wailed throughout the airship. Moments later, a deep buzzing sound ripped through the air. 

"What's happening?! What was that sound?" Dr. Gaster attempted to look for the source. 

"We're under attack!" Captain Frolic yelled over the commotion outside. 

"Dammit! How do they always launch attacks so quickly?! Frolic, I'm going out to the flight deck to assess the situation! Go and do what you can to help the ship defend herself and meet me at the main engine room!" More turret fire was heard outside, accompanied by an explosion. 

Frolic nodded and took off down a hallway. 

Dr. Chaos ran to a staircase leading up to the flight deck. When they reached open air, they observed their surroundings. 

Defensive mini-guns were firing away at dozens of missiles and fighter jets that had attacked the ship. A swarm of navy F-35s were tangled in combat with the escort fighters, attempting to shoot the airship down. Explosions filled the air as flak guns went off. 

The doctor watched as many of the jets burst into flames as the defenses did their work. They pulled a walkie talkie out and radioed the pilot. "This is the doctor! How's it looking where you are? The navy is storming the place!" A jet screamed directly over their head, shooting off flares. 

"We took some hits on the port side! The fighters are busy and the defenses are overwhelmed! From the looks of it, the jets are trying to breach to hull and board us!" 

"Prepare the soldiers for a boarding! Don't let anybody to the scientist!" 

"Understood!"

Dr. Chaos put the device away and dove into cover as a missile slipped through the defenses and blew a hole in the runway, showering them in debris.

As if it couldn't get any worse, a pair of A-10s flew overhead, strafing the distracted anti-aircraft turrets with 30 millimeter gatling guns. The mighty cannons roared as the bullets tore the defenses apart. 

The doctor swore and took the radio out again. "The situation is escalating! Focus the AA on the Thunderbolts! They're ripping our defense systems apart!"

"Got it! Reassigning targets!"

Seconds later, the miniguns defending the ship swiveled towards the A-10s, spitting a river of hot lead at the offending aircraft. The slower jets failed to avoid the hail of bullets, being reduced to scrap before the pilots could eject. 

 An F-35 was hit by a missile close to the flight deck, losing its wing. The crippled plane's failing engine screeched as it flew over the doctor's head and collided with a gunship, exploding violently and causing a large fire on the runway. 

Dr. Chaos began to worry as many of the fighters on their team burned up in the sky. Their forces were beginning to be severely outnumbered. Suddenly, one of the main engines of the airship lit up in a colossal explosion, the shock wave knocking the doctor onto the ground. 

The pilot radioed the doctor frantically. "This isn't looking good, boss! Missile destroyers in the bay below us are beginning to hammer us with cruise missiles! We're losing some of our turrets and we just lost one of our engines! Ack, we're losing altitude! I don't know how long we can last!"

"Dammit! Try your best to keep her flying! If we get close enough to the ground, we can fire at their ships with the cannons! Their AA can't defend against that! Woah!!" The doctor dropped again as another jet screamed by, bombing the flak turrets. 

The airship, tilting on its side and losing altitude, flew under the cloud layer. Dark smoke spat out of the disabled engine and trailed behind. Another enemy missile hit the ship, blowing a massive hole in the side. 

A wave of helicopters, a boarding party, made their way to the airship to invade the interior and disable it from the inside. 

The doctor radioed Captain Frolic. "They're boarding the ship! Meet me in the engine room where I told you to go!" They didn't give them time to respond and rushed to the engine room. 

\--------

Chara and Buford were in their own jet, making their own attempt to board. 

"Chara, do you have a lock on the plane behind us?" Buford flew close to the airship's deck, attempting to shake the pursuit. 

*Almost! I need a little more time! Wait for it... now! Missile away!

The F-35 they were in fired a heat seeker at the tailing vehicle, missing as it shot out flares. 

*Ugh, how many flares do these guys have?! Woah! Look out!

The pursuing aircraft fired its cannon, sending a stream of bullets flying past the jet's cockpit. 

Buford rolled the plane out of the way of enemy fire. As he dodged the cannon fire, another jet swooped in and destroyed the tailing plane. "I think we're clear to land! Chara, you get Gaster and I'll take care of any more incoming aircraft!" 

*Got it!

The jet switched to hover mode over the flight deck and dropped Chara off, before speeding off to help fend off enemy planes.

Much of the deck, including the remains of the flak guns, was in flames. Chara, armed with a sub machine gun, entered a staircase leading to the prison cell where Gaster was. Apparently a boarding team had reached him first.

*Buford, navy guys secured Gaster and are loading him onto a helicopter. I'm going to go search for Dr. Chaos and bring them down once and for all!

"Alright! They called for backup and are sending more planes after myself and the rest of the squadron! This is going to get hairy!" 

Chara watched the boarding team load Gaster onto a chopper from a hole in the wall and fly him to safety. They then began their search for Dr. Chaos, joining other navy soldiers in firefights against the doctor's army. 

The sounds of war resonated through the dimly lit corridors as Chara made their way between rooms. Sirens continued wailing and dull red light swept the halls. 

*You better watch out, Dr. Chaos! You've already lost the fight, but this isn't over! I'm coming to end you once and for all!

Chara shouted into the empty hall after dropping several guards. 

\--------

Outside, Buford was tangled in a dogfight with several of the doctor's fighters. He pulled up, spinning to avoid cannon fire and forcing the sun into the enemy pilots' eyes. He then dropped behind the fighters and tore them apart with his own cannon. He flew off to help his comrades and radioed a nearby aircraft carrier. "This is Commander Buford, our jets are now outnumbered and we're losing pilots left and right! Requesting additional support, over!" 

"-static- Commander Buford, this is the E.C.S. Vulkin. All aircraft are currently engaged or K.I.A. The nearest carrier that could support is three hundred kilometers northwest. You're on your own, Commander. -static-"

 The commander took a deep breath and watched as more reinforcements boarded the ship. "There's no way we can win this..." he whispered to himself. 

To his right, the descending airship began firing its broadside cannons, demolishing the destroyers in the bay below. 

One of the navy warships' ammo store ignited, blowing the vessel in two with an enormous blast. The others attempted to dodge the shelling, but were blown apart by the massive guns. 

The battle had turned around, and despite the fact that Dr. Gaster was rescued, Dr. Chaos wasn't giving up. 

 --------

"Good hits! Those pesky destroyers have been taken care of!" The pilot radioed to Dr. Chaos.

"Good work! How about the soldiers boarding us? Has that been taken care of?" The doctor impatiently awaited a response. 

"Reinforcements arrived and are clearing the skies, but our forces failed to keep the scientist secure. Teams of our own are clearing the navy boarding parties out as we speak."

The doctor angrily slammed their fist against the wall. "Dammit! What's the point if we don't have Dr. Gaster?! Ugh, try to return the ship to base for repairs. The navy got what they came for. There's no sense to keep trying to shoot us out of the sky."

"Roger that, boss. It looks like most of the remaining F-35s are scattering, but some are persisting. We'll have them taken care of ASAP.

Frolic stood beside Dr. Chaos, shuffling anxiously. "What do we do about losing that scientist guy?"

The doctor closed their eyes and sighed. "I'll find a way to make us more powerful by myself. It'll take a while though. In the mean time, we can lay low and rebuild our army."

"Okay. I'm sorry the ship couldn't hold up against the navy..." Frolic looked down in shame.

"You did a great job helping to defend the ship, Captain. There's no need to apologize. It was inevitable that we would suffer losses."

The little captain sighed.

Down the hall, Chara's distant voice was heard echoing through the engine room. 

*I'm going towards one of the engine rooms right now. No, I haven't found the doctor yet. Really? Okay. Don't worry about me, Buford, I'll find my way off the ship. Yes I know I still have the parachute, don't worry. I'll meet you at the base. 

Chara's footsteps got louder as they approached where the doctor and Frolic were. 

"What do we do?" Frolic grabbed the pistol on their belt. 

"Hide behind those pipes. I'll give some corny speech and when I'm done, pop out and shoot them." Dr. Chaos pointed to a cluster of pipes. 

"Okay." Frolic hid and waited for Chara. 

Chara rushed into the engine room where they were met with the sight of their nemesis. 

*Dr. Chaos! There you are!

The doctor tipped their hat. "Greetings. I suppose you're here to arrest me?" They smugly grinned. 

*Not this time. You destroyed my home and kidnapped my friend. You don't deserve another chance. 

Chara's ruby colored eyes glinted in the dim light. 

Dr. Chaos felt a chill run down their spine and they hesitated. "I- uhh.." They gulped and looked over to Frolic. 

Frolic gestured with their weapon and the doctor nodded. 

As fast as they could, Doctor Chaos dove for cover behind more pipes.

The small, yet nimble captain leapt from their cover and fired three shots at Chara. 

*Ack!

Chara ducked and the bullets barely missed. They stood back up and fired their weapon at Frolic. Bullets clanged off of the metal pipes. 

The two were in a fire fight for several seconds, missing their shots as they frantically tried to aim.

As Frolic stepped out of cover to fire more shots, the wall violently exploded. Bits of metal and embers flew around the engine room as a navy jet and several gunships rushed by outside. 

The force of the explosion blew Chara out of the ship, sending them free falling. 

In the ship, Dr. Chaos hesitantly stood up and checked the surroundings. The sound of wind from outside filled their ears as they searched for Frolic. They gasped as they saw their injured colleague struggling to stand.

Captain Frolic shakily stood, clutching a large gash across their abdomen. Blood dripped from the small villain's wound onto the ground. 

The doctor rushed to them. "Frolic, no! You're going to be okay, hold on!" They frantically radioed a medic. "This is Dr. Chaos, I need a medic in the main engine room immediately! That's an order!" They dropped the radio as Frolic weakly took their shoulder.

"Did.. did I do a good job, boss?" Their grip loosened and they fell backwards, succumbing to their injury.

\--------

Chara hastily pulled their parachute as they fell. They watched the last navy plane burst into flames as the doctor's airship escaped. Moments later, they roughly hit the ground and fell back, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E.C.S. stands for "Ebott City Ship" as if the city could have its own navy. Chara doesn't know that ships are named after countries they originate from, and their knowledge determines how things work in this imaginary world. Yeah. I try too hard with stupid little details. 
> 
> Anyway, RIP Frolic! And RIP Cholic! (Gaster's new OTP) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this horrifically long chapter!!!


	44. (Creative title fitting for a random Chara scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Chara thingy I was going to make a compilation thing out of, but the Chaos thing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos thing happened, so this was cancelled. Anyway, enjoy it XD

"Okay, Chara, pour it in!" Frisk leaned on the edge of the golden hot tub as their friend poured a considerable amount of glitter in the water. Little flecks of color twinkled in the light like stars in the night sky. 

*Woooaaahhhh cooool~

"It's so shiny! Come on, let's get in!" Frisk, already in their swimwear, leapt over the edge and into the hot water. "It's so cool being in here with all the glitter!"

Chara hopped in as well, albeit violently. Sparkly water splashed up and out of the jacuzzi.

Frisk was showered in water and their hair shown with glitter. "Ack! Chara!" They shook the water from their hair and wiped rogue strands from their eyes. "You splashed me!"

*Heh, woops. Oooh, it really was a good idea to put glitter in the hot tub. Good thing _I_ thought of it earlier~

Chara had a smug grin on their face. 

Frisk laughed and splashed Chara. "Hey, I thought of that!" 

Chara chuckled and wiped water and loose hair from their eyes. 

"So Chara, why do you still live at this mansion? I mean, you can do literally anything here! You could live in a floating castle, or inside the Moon, or in an underwater volcano in space!!" Frisk leaned back and looked toward the sky. 

*You're really letting your imagination go wild.

"Well, that's kind of the point of this place." Frisk shrugged. "We can do anything, so why stay here?" 

*Well Frisk, I like to live in modesty~

Chara winked and put on a cheeky smile. 

Frisk giggled and facepalmed. "Pfft, Modesty? We're in a gold hot tub filled with glitter!"

*And?

"And you're a dork!" Frisk's giggles were interrupted by a splash of water from Chara. "-cough- Hey!"

Chara sat up straight and stretched. They sighed and sank into the bubbly water. 

Frisk did the same.

The two quietly relaxed for several minutes. Chara simply stared into the night sky and Frisk hummed while playing with their hair. 

*So what do you think happened to Jake? 

Frisk perked up upon hearing Chara's voice. They were too distracted to make out what they said. "Hmm?" 

*What do you think happened to Jake? You know, after the last time we saw him?

Chara continued staring into the sky, lost in thought. 

Frisk opened their mouth to respond, but stopped to think. "It has been a long time I guess, and I haven't been seeing him at school. I bet he's taking time off school to go get help!" Frisk smiled at the happy thought. 

Chara sighed and closed their eyes.

*Yeah, I guess that sounds about right. 

They didn't have the heart to challenge Frisk's optimism. Chara reflected on all the drama revolving around the bullies while Frisk playfully splashed around. Their train of thought was lost when they heard Dr. Gaster yelling from the house. 

Frisk turned around to see what Gaster was up to. 

"FOR SCIENCE!!" The scientist, fully clothed, sprinted over to the pool and jumped in. He remained underwater for several seconds, prompting Chara to stand up.

*Hold on, I got this~

Chara hopped out of the hot tub and jogged over to the pool. 

*I got you, Dr. G!

Chara dove after the goofy scientist and Frisk watched in amusement.

* * *

 


	45. What Happened, ARCHIVE?!

OKAY. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???

 

So I wrote this entire chapter out all last night, right? I was pretty satisfied with it. It was funny and cute, like how it's supposed to be. So tell me, why the hell is 70% of it missing?! It was fine when I posted it yesterday morning!!!! I put a lot of work into it and I really liked the outcome!

 

Ugh, I'm terribly sorry the chapter cut off so early for everyone. There was a ton of more stuff later on that I'm sure you guys and girls would have really liked~ I deleted the remains and replaced it with this, and I may just do some sort of rewrite, or do something else entirely. Who knows. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry :(((((


	46. Hue hue hue oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter~ Just a clarification of things/ mentioning of a BIIIIG screw up I made in earlier chapters.

So as you all may know, I wrote how Chara was from "ancient times" in chapter 19 and I referred to that in earlier chapters. Yeah. No. It was a huge misunderstanding. 

I may be Undertale Trash (TM), but I totally misunderstood a lot about Chara since they were the one character I never really looked into that much. I kind of had the the whole "murder child" idea at first and didn't really care much about them, even when writing them as more innocent. I learned more and more about how that isn't actually true over time, and I began to like Chara more and more. 

Anyway, the idea that Chara was from WAAAY long ago was because of several things. Toriel mentioned that it had been a while since the last human fell, so I kind of overestimated the time. Also, since Asriel died with with Chara, Toriel and Asgore were bound to be without aging forever. Gerson grew really old, and the core was made, and the new scientist showed up, so I thought it must have been ages since Chara fell. Also, the humans depicted in the war look, well, primitive. What I completely forgot is that Chara, you know, used a camera with Asriel for the True Lab tapes, among other things. 

The moral of the story is that I have absolutely no clue exactly when Chara fell. I mistakenly wrote them as being new to modern tech like the internet and military stuff. I'll add something to the tags and the past chapters to acknowledge my mistake. 

I'm writing a replacement for the last chapter that was deleted, so stay tuned for that :D

 

*EDIT: I actually took the time to change whatever lines of dialogue and narration I could to fix the timing mistake. Things should be more, well, canon?


	47. Im back! Kinda!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara returns to the mansion after the events of the last chapter. Meanwhile, Frisk and Flowey prepare a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to come back from the dead and post another chapter! Yay! Don't expect me to make more though~ I'm not sure if I'll keep going xD

Chara felt a bitter chill rush over their cheeks as they entered a free fall towards the earth. The seconds felt like hours as they watched the last of the navy's finest collide into the hull of their adversary's flying fortress, disappearing into a fireball. In Chara's shaky vision, the once-mighty airship began to limp away from the battlefield, belching smoke and flames from multiple gashes in the armor. 

Suddenly, the emergency parachute on Chara's back deployed, halting their descent rather forcefully.

*Oof!  

The defeated child yelped as they slammed into the grasslands below, blacking out from the impact. 

\--------

Commander Buford's jet spat in protest to its continued use. The fuel tank was punctured by machine gun fire while he retreated, and the commander was forced to contact a nearby aircraft carrier, the E.C.S. Vulkin. 

"Captain of the E.C.S. Vulkin, this is Commander Buford, requesting an immediate landing, over." He turned his head to determine the location of the ship. 

A crackly voice came over the radio. "You are cleared for landing, Commander."

Buford approached the carrier with the landing gear out, skidding across the flight deck and coming to a complete stop safely. The screaming engine steadily hushed and he hopped out of his plane. He immediately rushed over to a radio and attempted to contact Chara.

\--------

Sunshine painted the landscape around Chara, who was laying unconscious. Tall grass waved lightly in the wind, and the sounds of waves hitting the nearby shoreline echoed through the air. A pale blue butterfly gently landed on the battered child's nose, and they began to open their eyes. 

*Ugghh...

Chara squinted at the intense sunlight and painfully sat up, scaring the butterfly off. They wiped hair from their eyes and looked at their surroundings. It had been some time since they had passed out, as there was little evidence that a battle had taken place recently, if at all.

On their body, however, it was quite obvious that violence took place. A grisly gash was strewn across Chara's right shoulder and upper arm, and various other cuts and scratches were present on their legs and hands. 

Ignoring the pain of injuries, Chara used the peaceful setting to reflect on recent events. 

*'I just don't get it...'

They grabbed a handful of grass from the ground and sprinkled it in front of them, deep in thought.

*'I didn't want this... That wasn't fun... I didn't  _allow_ that to happen..'

Chara took a deep breath and let themself fall onto the grass.

*'This isn't real. Things only happen if me or Frisk wants it to. Right? It's supposed to be our world.'

They closed their eyes and sighed.

*'But what's a god to a non-believer?'

Chara rested on the grass for a few minutes before they heard static from their radio. They rushed to pick it up, having forgotten about Buford. 

Buford's voice came through the radio. "Chara, this is Buford, do you hear me? Chara? Are you there?"

*-cough- Oh! Buford, yeah, I'm here! 

Chara cleared their throat. 

"What happened out there? I've been trying to contact you for nearly an hour. I was beginning to think you we're killed on the ship."

*Well, almost. I was blown out of the ship, but I think my parachute opened and saved me. I was out cold for a while now.

"Well, what about the doctor? Did you beat them?" The radio choppily played the noise of another plane taking off in the background. 

*Heh, well, about that~ I don't know what happened to them after I fell out. Assume they're still alive for now. Uhh, actually, hey, are you gonna come get me oooooorrrr..?

"Oh, yeah, I'm finding your location right now. There they are-" He mumbled. "I'll be there in a couple minutes, Chara, hold on." The radio cut off.

Chara put the radio down and flopped back onto their back.

* * *

 

"Aaaack come on!" Frisk stood on their tiptoes, struggling to reach for a bag of flour. "Yes! Gimme!" They said to themself as they finally gripped the bag. They were wearing an oversized and heavily stained apron over their white hoodie and blue shorts. They were barefoot and had their hair amateurly tied back. Random cooking materials were thrown all over the kitchen. 

Toriel and the skeletons weren't home that afternoon, leaving Frisk alone with Flowey and G, free to do whatever they desired. For Frisk, that meant attempting to bake a cake mostly by themself. They weren't known for thinking much before acting~

"Hrrrrk!" Frisk tried to stir the massive bowl of cake batter, failing miserably. "Uuuughhh Floweyyyy! Can you come help me stir this?" There was no response from Flowey, who was upstairs on the computer. Frisk sighed and hopped up the stairs to their petalled friend.

Flowey was focused on the computer monitor, aggressively typing up a social media post about his disapproval of a popular character pairing among Mew Mew Kissie Cutie fans. His rapid slapping of the keyboard was interrupted by Frisk. 

"Hey, Flowey, could you help me stir this cake batter? It's hard!" Frisk eyeballed what Flowey was typing and barely hid a snort. 

"No." He appeared not to care about anything but his online rambling at the moment. 

Frisk giggled and scooped Flowey's pot up with their hands. "Oh, come on Flowey! It'll be fun! Let's go finish that cake!" They headed downstairs and Flowey wriggled in protest. 

"No!! Mew Mew would be better off with Akira! She barely even has any interaction with Hiroshi!! Ack! Let go of me you trashbag!" Flowey made hissing noises and fought against Frisk all the way down the stairs before finally giving up. He crossed his leaves and mumbled grumpily. "Why are you making cake anyway?" The peeved flower spat. 

Frisk made their way to the kitchen. "'Cauuuuse~"

Flowey sighed. "Becauseeee?"

"Because we had cake mix and I like cake~" Frisk placed Flowey's pot beside the bowl of batter. Their petally friend scoffed at the mess. 

Flowey narrowed his eyes. " _Because you're an idiot._ Look at all this!" He pointed to the obscene amount of splattered batter and flour. 

"Ehh, G'll get that later~" They said with a smug face. "Anyway, can you use your vine tentacle thingies that you totally have to stir this?" They handed the spoon to Flowey. 

"Ugh fine. Tell me when to stop stirring." 

The next several minutes we're filled with Frisk and Flowey yelling orders to each other, among the sound of various objects hitting the floor and batter flying everywhere. When the "cake" was finally put in the oven, the two were exhausted. 

Frisk walked over to the couch with Flowey's pot and plopped onto the cushion. Their face and much of their arms were covered in batter and their hair was coated in flour and sugar. They put Flowey down next to them and wiped their forehead. "Sheesh, that was a show~"

"Yep. I see why Papyrus' cooking is terrible." Flowey and the soil in his pot was coated in sugar, making it appear as if he had his own personal snowstorm. 

Frisk nudged the sassy flower. "His cooking isn't bad! Kinda.." They looked to the side guiltily. "Anyway, ha, I'm gonna take a bath real quick~ I'm a mess!" They stood up and shook powder from their hair. "Ick." 

Flowey narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, you do that~ I'm gonna go rinse myself in sink water or something." He muttered semi-sarcastically. 

"Okay! Be sure to get the cake out if I take too long, alright?" Frisk began jogging up the stairs. 

"Mmhhmmmmmm~" Flowey grumbled. After Frisk went up the stairs, he watched G slither into the kitchen and begin to absorb the mess he and Frisk made. "Eehhhh..." He shivered. 

Frisk wiped batter from their face and hands with a paper towel before stripping down. They hopped into the bathroom and shut the door behind themself. "Oh, hey good lookin'" Frisk noticed themself in the mirror and puckered their lips, doing a supermodel pose. The child giggled and tried out different poses. They were pointing finger guns at their naked reflection when they heard Chara's voice.

* _I see London, I see France, I see Frisk with no underpants~_

"Aaah!!" Frisk squealed and attempted to cover themself. 'Hey!!!!'

*Bad time to show up I take it? Or shall I say,  _bath_ time? 

Frisk snorted. 'Hey Chara. I was just about to hop in the bath~ Wasn't checking myself out or anything~ No-sir-ee' They turned the bathtub faucet on. 'Haaaa...'

*Quite the sight to see after a while~ 

Frisk blushed intensely. 'Hey!!! You didn't see anything!' The flustered child slid into the bathwater. 'So, where have you been all day? You usually would have showed up and told some story about a "brave adventure" you went on, or something goofy like that.'  They splashed around in the water lightly. 

* * *

Chara was at the destroyed mansion with Gaster and Buford as they chatted with Frisk. They sat at a picnic table, and their shirt was off as they wrapped bandages around their wounds. 

*Well, uhhhh...

Chara looked around, considering whether or not they should tell Frisk what had happened with the airship and everything. 

*Well I was asleep~ Yeah, I slept all day in this big, uhh, fluffy pillow thingy~ 'You goofed, Chara'

'Oh, wow, I wish I could sleep that long!' Frisk bought the lie. 

*'Is Frisk even real?' Yeah, you should do that one day. Just cuddle up on a big pillow~ 

"Charles? Is that Frisk you're talking to?!" Gaster yelled from a couple yards away. 

*It's Char-

'Gaster? Can I talk to him?' 

*Knock yourself out~ Yeah, Doc! they wanna talk to you!

Chara turned around to look at Gaster. They furrowed their brow at the sight. He was in his swim trunks and wearing shades, laying on an inner tube in the center of the pile of rubble and embers that used to be the pool. Chara giggled and returned to wrapping their arm up while Gaster and Frisk chatted. 

Buford appeared from the front of the building and got Chara's attention. "Chara, how are your injuries doing?"

*I'll be fine for now. It's just a bunch of cuts and bruises. Any news on where Dr. Chaos went? 

"Radar shows that the airship crashed a couple miles east of where you landed. We haven't confirmed it yet, but recon aircraft are on patrol as we speak."

*Knowing the crafty doctor, they probably tried to hide the airship from radar or something.

"I wouldn't be surprised. They wouldn't be defeated that easily. We'll see what happens when the scouts return. In the mean time, try not to worry about it. Spend some time with Frisk or something. I'll sort this out."  

In the background, Gaster's tube deflated and caught fire from lingering embers. "Oh dear.." He commented. 

*I'll try not to worry~ Thanks. I gotta go talk to Frisk now anyway.

Chara scoffed at the scientist's antics.

"Alright, I'll let you know if anything comes up." Buford returned to his car in the front of the house.

Chara stood up, wincing in lingering pain, but ignored it and walked toward Gaster.

*Yo, what did I miss? 

They chuckled and gestured toward the charred tube that Gaster stood next to. 

"Well, I was just telling Frisk about some of my new experiments! They should stop by and help out soon." The goofy science man hopped off of the pile of rocks and ash. "For now, Charcoal, I shall return to building my new greatest invention!" He ran off before Chara could correct him. 

Chara scratched their head and laughed. 

*Haha, he's awesome. So Frisk, what have you been up to?

* * *

 

Frisk scrubbed bubbly body wash all over their legs and belly. 'Earlier? Oh, I have a cake in the oven. Flowey and I made it ourselves!' They washed their chest and arms. 

*'Oh no, it sounds like a tragedy' Oooh cake! I'm gonna get myself some cake right about now~ -poof sound- Ahh yes, devil's food!

Frisk splashed water on their hair and shampooed it. 'Ack, this says tear free!' They tried to rub their irritated eyes. 'You get to have cake instantly, but it's not the same as making it yourself~' 

*Someone's jealousssss!

Frisk rinsed their hair and body. 'No! My cake's almost done! And it'll be much better than yours~'

*I sherioushly doubt that- -gulp-

Chara spoke with their mouth full of chocolatey goodness. 

*Hey, why are you taking a bath while your cake is baking? That's kind of odd~

Frisk stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. They made their way to their room. 'About that.. I may have been a teensy bit messy...' 

*Heh, figuresh 

Chara had apparently stuffed their face with another slice of cake. 

*-gulp- Who's getting the cake out of the oven if you're still not dressed?

Frisk took out a bunch of clothes from their dresser. 'I told Flowey to get it if it finished while I'm up here.' Frisk slipped into fresh pair of socks and new pajamas. 

*That doesn't sound like it was a good ide-

"Frisk!! Is there supposed to be smoke coming from the oven??!!" Flowey yelled from downstairs.

*Oh snap!

"Oh no!!!" Frisk yelped and hurried downstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Rebooting fic!

So as any of you who actually read this know, I haven't actually posted anything in months. That's because of a complete lack of inspiration for quite a while. Recently though, I decided I should start again!

So the plan is to start a separate fanfic on this site under a different name, but an identical setting and overall idea. Same Frisk, same Chara. Same weird Chara dream world thing~ Just toned back a little. Everything should be mostly the same aside from maybe a different writing style because of a lack of writing for a while. Also, the chara side story I was doing is going to be scrapped so I could focus on fluff and comedy. Gaster is staying too.

Well, I hope you can check it out when I'm finished with the first chapter!

I also have another fic that's kind of an experiment- with more suggestive themes with teen Frisk and Chara~ I'd like to know how any of you think of it, and if I should do more! 


	49. Help me out here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that isn't a chapter xD Just read it and maybe comment why you think!

So, with the start of the rebooted fic and that other experimental teen Frisk thing, I've been thinking of continuing the chapters with Dr. Chaos! Like, yeah, I said I'd scrap it, which I did for the new fic, but I loveddddd writing Dr. Chaos chapters! Even if they were total madness! I enjoy exploring my own crazy imagination involving them.

Ever since I wrote that "What Dreams Are Made Of (Pt. 3)" chapter introducing them as an actual character, I've been in love with the ideas I had involving them. Of course, it's not very undertale-y, and it goes against the idea of the fic, which makes me really self conscious.. I don't think really anyone understands, you know? That's why I'm asking whoever else who's read this fic and actually cares about it to give and opinion! 

Do you guys think I should make a "private" fic with more chaos stuff? Private as in, like, untagged so only people who see my profile can see it- so regular Undertale fans don't see it and get confused- Like, it would be picking up on the events after the most recent actual chapter from this fic. I have several ideas as to what'll happen after the last few chapters, and I'd love to hear what you have to say!

Please, leave a comment or message my tumblr @super-aids1 !! I don't bite! I'd love to talk about ideas and your opinion on my fic ^^ Also, specifically to SigHappy, someone who's been really supportive and kind with their comments, I'd love to talk to you on tumblr! Or wherever else if you don't mind :D 


End file.
